Guess What? I'm Not a Robot: Alternate Routes
by TheShapeshifter100
Summary: The story diverts. What would have happened if Megan had been arrested? If Paul didn't make it? Or was found out? Answers here. Currently uploading the main other path to the main story.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the six months in the making, still probably a bit too soon to put this up, main alternative route to me Detroit Become Human fanfic!

Okay, basic explanation. In Detroit: Become Human, there are multiple endings, multiple paths to take. The mains ones being the various good/bad paths for the three main characters with different main endings and sub endings. Passive vs Violent, Deviant vs Machine, Canada vs Recycle Centre. This is my version.

Chapter 25 of Guess What? I'm Not a Robot is where this basically starts from, and this will continue down the other route for GWINR; the Recycling Centre route. Kara and Alice will not be appearing, although other canon characters will appear towards the end.

Also, chapter lengths will not be that consistent, some will be significantly longer than usual.

**4pm Monday 8****th**** November 2038**

The police officer's eyes widened as he took in Paul's old uniform, sat innocently on the back of the couch. Megan followed his gaze and panicked. She had to think of an excuse, a reason, a distraction, anything!

The officer whirled around, dropping the coffee cup on the floor and drawing his gun on Paul. Paul's eyes widened, but he put his hands in the air.

Megan found her voice. "What are you-?"

"Stay back now ma'am," the officer intoned firmly. "I don't want to have to arrest you too."

Words died in Megan's throat as she looked at Paul. Arrested? No, this wasn't...

The officer was already moving Paul out of the apartment. The android looked over his shoulder and gave Megan a reassuring smile before he was shoved out.

Megan didn't, couldn't, move. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be- Why was it so hard to breathe?!

"Leave them alone! Where are you taking them?!"

Mrs Beckwith's voice rang out and startled Megan into action. She ran for the door and flung it open in time to see Paul in the stairwell and Mrs Beckwith's new android also being led away.

"Ma'am, please remain calm," and officer was trying to hold her back, but she wasn't having any of it.

"We need her!" she declared. "I know you're a young whippersnapper, but when you get old like me it's hard to do simple things anymore. Why do you think we have an android?!"

The officer looked between her, the panicked Megan, and his superior already leading Paul downstairs.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot make any exceptions. Return to your home."

"Return to my home my ass! Megan, are you going to stand for this?" Mrs Beckwith turned her attention to Megan, who for the world wished this was a nightmare. It had to be. It couldn't be anything else.

"You see what you've done?!" Mrs Beckwith roared at the officer, who had handed the Beckwith's android over to a partner. "The poor girl is having a panic attack over all of this. We need them!"

Panic attack. Yes. That was what was happening. She couldn't breathe, could barely think. Tear dripping down her face. Heart beating so fast it felt like a swarm in her chest. No, this wasn't, it couldn't. This couldn't be real!

Megan didn't hear what the officer said, completely lost track of everything as her legs gave out beneath her. She needed, she needed... Needed what? To calm down? Yes, but she needed to breathe first. She couldn't breathe. She _was _breathing, there wasn't enough air!

"Easy now," a female voice, deepened with age, broke through. "Megan, can you hear me?"

Megan nodded quickly.

"Good. Now, follow my count. Breathe in for four. Hold for seven. Breathe out for eight. Okay? Let's try."

It was hard. It was hard holding her breath that long. She needed to breathe!

She was breathing, she was breathing. Heart calming down.

"Are you with me Megan?" Mrs Beckwith was still there.

"Y-yes," Megan got out shakily.

"I've sent Poppy to fetch some water. You'll be just fine my dear."

Megan wanted to believe her.

"They took Paul."

"Yes, they did," Mrs Beckwith sighed. "I'm so sorry dear. It seemed like you'd really grown fond of him."

Fond? Maybe, it didn't seem to quite cover it though.

"Besides," Mrs Beckwith kept trying to be the voice of optimism. "They're probably just taking them to a warehouse and deactivating them for a bit. He'll be back when all of this blows over. You'll see."

Megan nearly choked on fresh tears. No, he wouldn't be back. If they find out he's deviant...

The sound of wheels on laminate heralded the arrival of Mrs Beckwith the elder, glass of water perched on of the arms. It was wordlessly given to Megan, who sipped at it.

She needed to go find Paul. She needed to... Why was she so tired?

"Alright," Mrs Beckwith sounded like she was smiling fondly as Megan yawned. "Panic attacks take a lot out of you. You need to sleep."

"No," Megan tried to stand up, and quickly found herself leaning against the wall. "I need..."

"Sleep," the elder Mrs Beckwith added. "There's nothing you can do except that."

Megan wanted to argue, but everything was just...

The younger Mrs Beckwith gently took her elbow and steered her back to her apartment. "Go to bed," she insisted. "The world will still be here when you wake up."

Her bed suddenly appeared before her, and Megan collapsed on it.

**2.56PM Tuesday 9****th**** November 2038**

She woke up an unknown amount of time later, and looked around blearily. They'd just gotten back from a protest. Why was she in bed?

Yawning, she got up and wrapped her blanket over her shoulders before leaving her room.

"Paul?" she called into the apartment. She didn't immediately see him, maybe he was in the bathroom?

"Paul you in there?" she knocked on the bathroom door and got no response. "C'mon, this is getting old," she pushed open the door, to reveal that he wasn't there.

Frowning Megan checked her phone, worry pooling in her gut. Normally she would try and shake it off, but today had a feeling that she was right to be worried.

She had a missed call from her brother, and a bunch of messages from the AA, but not messages from Paul. She went to text him, turning as she did so, and her eyes landed on his old uniform.

It all came flooding back. The police arriving, spotting the uniform, taking Paul.

_Taking Paul_

Panic gripped her and she stopped trying to text Paul, instead calling Alex. They picked up quickly.

_"Where the hell have you been?"_ they asked. "_We haven't heard from since the Stratford Tower protest!"_

"Sleeping apparently," snark felt good. "What day is it?"

"_It's the ninth, and it feels like the whole world's gone to shit in half an hour_."

Megan quickly checked the time. Nearly three o'clock. She'd been out nearly 24 hours. Paul could be anywhere by now!

"They took Paul," fresh tears threatened.

_"...Shit,"_ Alex cursed. "_Shit shit shit shit!"_

"I know!" Megan looked out of the window. Not a lot of people were about even though it was still light, and there were several armed guards patrolling. "What do we do?" Megan almost begged. "I've got to, I don't know!"

_"What do you want to do?"_

"I want to help him, but I don't know..."

_"Easy. Androids are being rounded up all over the city. Shouldn't be too hard to find where they took them."_

"Can we do that?"

_"We can try. Everyone's already at my place. We'll do what we can. You do what you can, okay?"_

"Okay," Megan had sat now, trying to hold herself together.

_"You need to stay strong,"_ Alex tried to reassure. _"Stay strong for him."_

Megan nodded wordlessly, forgetting that Alex couldn't see her.

_"You got that?"_

"Yeah."

_"Good. Keep your phone on and with you. Call if you get anything."_

Alex hung up and Megan pulled her arm down, staring at her phone. What could she do? She wasn't skilled at much. She had some gymnastic skills and a fondness for puzzles, but that was it. Nothing that could help him. She couldn't hack to look at traffic camera, running after a police vehicle was beyond her. She was no one, and could do nothing.

Her phone beeped, and she looked at the message.

AAA Battery: Oh, there's a dusk til dawn curfew as well, in case you missed it

Even better.

With nothing better to do, Megan collapsed into her computer chair. In a moment of desperation, she looked up traffic cameras on Google, but found that most were just still images updated every few minutes. There were live feeds, but they couldn't be rewound.

Megan shoved back her chair away from the desk and stood up, keeping her blanket around her shoulders. She then grabbed her keys from by the door and left the apartment, going across the hall to knock on the Beckwith's apartment door.

The elder Mrs Beckwith opened surprisingly, wheeling back a little when she saw who was there.

"Megan! How are you feeling?"

"Not good," Megan swallowed. "Those vans that they put Paul and your android in, do you know where they went?"

"No, dear, I'm sorry," Mrs Beckwith suddenly coughed, and horrible spluttering sound. "I'm sorry, we're not doing so well without Anita."

"Okay," Megan accepted the answer, but felt tears building in her eyes. "Okay,"

"Oh dearie," Mrs Beckwith took Megan's hands in one of her own. "As my Dani said, they're probably just putting them into a warehouse somewhere until this all blows over. No way they would waste millions of dollars on destruction! They'll just look for the ones with bugs and rest will be fine."

A sob managed to get it's way out of Megan's throat.

"P-Paul, Paul is de-deviant."

"...Oh."

Megan pulled her hand out of Mrs Beckwith's grip and took a step away, trying to hold it together. Crying like a child wasn't going to help him!

"I'm so sorry Megan," Mrs Beckwith wheeled towards her. "If there's anything we can to help-"

"What can you do?" Megan choked. "What could you possibly do that could bring him back?" hot tears began to spill down her face. "He's gone! The police or Cyberlife or whatever fucking took him and there's nothing we can do!"

"Well, not with that attitude you can't," Mrs Beckwith responded firmly. "You've given up before you've begun girl!"

"I can't do anything! I'm just, I, I'm just a useless pile of shit! I can't fight, I can't hack, I can't do anything that'll help him! I'll just break down and fuck it up."

"Now now, that's no way to psych yourself up," Mrs Beckwith admonished. "You're good at something. You must be. What are you good at?"

"I-I don't-"

"Tell me what you're good at."

"Um, puzzles, I guess. I like codes and ciphers, even though I'm not good at them. Solving things I guess."

"There you go," there was a smile in Mrs Beckwith's voice. "This is a puzzle. A terrible puzzle that you don't have all the pieces to, but a puzzle none the less. You can solve it. And you don't have to do it alone."

Megan opened her mouth, but what sounded instead was her phone beeping.

Wiping her eyes clear she checked it, to see that it was a message from Alex.

AAA Battery: Everyone get to mine. Nervousness Incarnate, I think I have an idea.

Mrs Beckwith smiled. "See, not alone. More heads make puzzles easier."

Megan sniffed, still staring at her phone. "Got it, I think, thank you!"

"Not a problem!" Mrs Beckwith responded as Megan went back to her apartment. The elder wheeled back into her apartment, and the two closed their doors at roughly the same time.

Megan hurriedly rang Alex as she got dressed, putting them on speaker phone.

"What's your idea?" she asked, throwing off her pyjama top.

_"Turns out, Ivy, Nathan and Lucas have some pretty serious IT chops between them. Once they get their stuff here they're going to crack open their laptops and try to hack the traffic cam websites to show feeds from yesterday. Meanwhile Julia is going to sweet talk her uncle into using the police computers."_

"Would that even work? The police must be going crazy now," Megan was putting up a pair of loose pants, getting the feeling that she might need to run.

_"We won't know until we try. Between the four of them, we might just get something."_

"Thank you."

_"Don't thank me yet. What's your address by the way? So we can pinpoint what we're looking for."_

Megan rattled it off. "It was a police van, I think."

_"Thanks, that narrows it down. You coming to mine? Public transport is still running."_

"I'm on my way," she remembered how she got there last time.

_"Good, and don't take any risks. You can't help Paul if you're arrested."_

"Aye aye captain."

Alex hung up and Megan did a quick whip around to make sure she had everything. Favourite purple long sleeve, on. New boots, on. Winter coat, on the rack. Laptop backpack, currently being filled.

In went spare clothes, toiletries, a first aid kit from the bathroom, non perishable snacks from the cupboard, bottle of water in the outside holder, and her laptop.

Phone-as charged as it was going to get. Keys-in pocket. Wallet, in other pocket. Bus pass, in wallet. Student Id, ditto.

Megan put on her coat, shouldered her backpack and left the apartment.

Other Options Flowchart:

(Paul) Fight back (see below. If done poorly could end with Paul Dead Ending

(Megan) Fight back (if done right would end up with Megan and Paul fleeing, may end up at Alex's and other route snaps in. Done poorly Megan Arrested and possibly Paul Dead ending)

(Megan) Respond to Mrs Beckwith

(Megan) Don't mention that Paul is deviant

(Megan) Say you're good at gymnastics. Say you're not good at anything


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A note to new readers, my posting schedule is every Monday and Thursday, and I'm in the UK.

To everyone, er, TW for android death

**3.10PM Tuesday 9****th**** November 2038**

Alex had been right, public transport was still running. There was a long queue by the bus stop and she rushed to join the back of it, getting her ID ready in her hand. Looking around the crowd of people, she saw the reason it was taking so long.

There was someone in black military body armour checking the ID of every single person getting on. That was fine, she had ID, there wasn't going to be a problem.

"Please, you have to let me on the bus!" someone cried at the front.

"Then show me your ID."

Megan looked around the crowd again, and felt her heart crawl up her throat. Maybe it was the amount of time she had spent around Paul, but she recognised the person at the front as an android.

"I forgot it! Please you have to believe me!"

"Hold still ma'am," the soldier took out a black instrument, not unlike an older fashioned supermarket checkout scanner. The android was scanned, and before it was complete the sensor was put away and the assault rifle whipped out.

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

"Please, I'm human!"

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

The android complied, still begging.

"Please, I just want to go home, my partner is waiting for me-"

CRACK

BOOM

Blue blood sprayed across everyone in the crowd that was range and the android's head was tilted back. It revealed a wide eyed gaze that stared at nothing, a blue stained hole in her head.

The soldier holstered the rifle and appeared to look down the rest of the line, although it was difficult to tell with the mirrored helmet.

"Next!"

The line shuffled into life, and it was only a shove from behind that got Megan moving.

She slowly shuffled her way towards the front, eyes fixed on the dead android. She couldn't look away.

"ID please."

Megan blinked, and held it up her ID. The soldier waved her on board, but it took a few seconds for her move, still focused on the android.

"It was never alive," the soldier said. "Now move along."

Fury suddenly rushed in and threatened to overwhelm her. How dare they. How could they say that this woman was never alive. The desperation in her voice still rang in Megan's ears, and the teenager felt a strong, near overpowering urge to either punch or throttle the soldier.

_You can't help Paul if you're arrested_

"Ma'am, move along please."

Megan got on the bus, scanned her bus pass, and looked around for a seat.

It was packed, every seat taken. People were even standing in the android compartment.

Megan awkwardly stood near the front, holding onto the rail as more people got on. Finally, the bus moved off.

It was snail journey around Detroit, as each stop took a minimum of five minutes to get everyone on board. Soon, there was barely even breathing room, let alone standing room.

The bus stopped by the train station and Megan had to get off here. Mumbling apologies she ducked and weaved through the crowd, occasionally brushing against someone.

The train station was the busiest she'd ever seen, but thankfully everything was moving quickly since trains ran on a tighter schedule. IDs were checked at the ticket stile, and that was it.

The carriages were still standing room only, so Megan kept her focus on the stops and maps. She couldn't think about Paul, or the android at the bus stop, the blue blood arching through the air, her pleas.

Megan curled in on herself, still gripping a rail for support. She needed to keep it together, needed to hold herself together.

**You can't do anything. You can't help him.**

_Not alone I can't_

**You couldn't even help that android at the bus stop**

_It was too fast_

**You were too scared**

That shocked the supportive voice into silence.

**You're too scared to do anything. All the others are doing the work right now. Lucas, Nathan and Ivy are on traffic cams, Julia has her uncle, Alex, Allison and Oscar are unstoppable, and what about you? You're the weak link in all of this, always have been. You bring nothing to the table.**

_I-_

**Nothing**

Megan was no longer holding onto the rail. She realised that she was currently on the floor hugging her knees on a crowded train, with nothing but her thoughts.

**You can't help him. All you've ever been is a burden. He wouldn't have been caught if it weren't for you. Why are you still here?**

_Paul needs me_

**No he doesn't.**

The train announced her stop and Megan took a deep shuddering breath, running her sleeve across her face roughly. Now was not the time.

_I can worry when I get to Alex's._

The train slid to halt and doors hissed open. Megan wasted no time in getting off, hands shoved in pockets and head ducked to hide her red, blotchy face and tear streaks. She didn't want anyone to see. She was certain is anyone bothered to ask if she was okay, she would burst into tears.

**4.05PM Tuesday 9****th ****November 2038**

It didn't take long to walk to Alex's from the station, and soon found herself knocking on their door.

Alex opened it, and Megan reeled when she saw them; Alex looked terrible!

Their eyes were red and swollen, their face blotchy like they'd been crying, and there was a horrible rattle in their chest, which had been missed over the phone.

"Thank God you're here, get in!" Alex ushered Megan and shut the door, letting out some spluttery coughs.

"What the hell happened to you?" Megan asked, horrified.

"We had a protest yesterday. Police got called, tear gas was thrown, pretty awful," they coughed again. "Can't talk for long without hacking up a lung, we're this way."

Alex led the way to the basement and Megan gripped the straps of her backpack as she followed them down.

Inside was scattered with normal and blow up mattresses, blankets, a few pop up tables with folding chairs and a flip chart.

Everyone was scattered around. Ivy, Maggie, Lucas and Nathan were all at the table on their laptops, charging cables twisting into the dark. Allison and Oscar were keeping an eye on the news on the tv in the corner, and Julia was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone looked up as Megan and Alex came down, and Maggie left the table to meet them.

"Alex, go sit down and rest for God's sake," she commanded, it was jarring to see her take control like this. "We've got everything in hand here, so maybe you should take a nap."

"I don't need-" Alex cut themselves off with a sudden coughing fit.

"My point exactly," Maggie turned to Megan, and her expression softened. "You look like hell."

"Feel like hell," Megan muttered in agreement. The female android was still in her mind, and her face kept being replaced with Paul's.

"Would you like a hug?"

Megan found herself nodding and Maggie swept them into the offered hug. Megan found her face pressed against Maggie's shoulder, and suddenly she couldn't take it.

"He-he's gone," she sobbed into the other girl's shoulder. "I-I cou, I couldn't-!"

"We'll get him back," Maggie reassured. "I promise."

"Wha- what if we c-can't? What i-if he-?"

"We'll never know until we try," Maggie was gently running a hand up and down Megan's back. "We're all working on it."

"I-I can't... I don't know how to help you."

"You don't need to. Paul is our friend, our ally. This group isn't whole without him, and we _will_ find him. Okay?"

"...Okay," Megan sniffed. "...I'm getting snot all over your jacket."

"It's fine. It can be washed."

The two of them stood like that until Megan had recovered and pulled out. Maggie smiled kindly, her brown eyes full of sympathy. "We will get him back," she stated again.

"We will get him back," Megan repeated.

"Good," Maggie patted her shoulder. "You know what this van looks like, so let's get your eyes in on the feeds."

The two went over to the table and pulled up a few chairs. Maggie sat next to Ivy and Megan sat in the middle of all of them, getting a good view of all the screens.

"Hey," Lucas nodded at her. "Do you remember what time Paul was taken?"

Taken. Not 'went missing'. Not 'arrested'. Taken. That seemed more apt.

Megan thought for a second. "About four yesterday."

"Narrows it down," Nathan noted, typing. Megan leaned back to look at their feeds.

"Got it!" Ivy cried a few minutes later. She moved the laptop screen so Megan could look. "That's it, right?"

Megan squinted. Police van outside a familiar looking apartment building. Not to mention she recognised the officer who had taken Paul.

"That's it."

"Great!"

Ivy got Lucas and Nathan up to speed, and the three of them got to work, tracking it on the cams. Since they didn't need her Megan got up and went over to the tv.

Alex was napping off to the side as Maggie had suggested. Allison was still awake, despite looking just as bad as Alex.

"Ah great, you're here," Allison rasped. "I can sleep now too."

With that brusque greeting, Allison went to a nearby mattress and curled up to sleep. Oscar merely glanced over and Megan took Allison's spot.

"Where's Julia?" Megan asked, and Oscar shrugged.

"Said she was at the police station. That was an hour ago."

"Great."

"Sounds like our guys have it anyway," Oscar shrugged.

"Should we tell her?"

"She said she'd call us," Oscar turned back to the news.

"What are we looking for?"

"Anything that could tell us where they're taking the captured androids."

Megan nodded, and turned her attention to the tv. It distracted her from thinking about dead androids.

So, things get off to a flying start. The Capital Park protest would still have happened (if I've got my dates right) and Alex told everyone Paul's an android. Not too sure on reactions yet, but everyone's calmed down by this point

Other Options Flowchart

(Megan) Attack the military personal at the bus stop (would lead to a Megan Arrested Ending)

(Megan) Agree with Maggie about Alex. Make a joke

(Megan) Disagree with Maggie about looking like hell. Make a joke. Say nothing.

(Megan) Decline a hug from Maggie

(Megan) Don't repeat Maggie's statement


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a bit long, but I couldn't really find a good point to split it, so here we are

* * *

**9PM Tuesday 9****th ****November 2038**

"They've stopped!"

Nathan yelled over to Megan, and inadvertently roused everyone who was sleeping.

"What?" Megan scrambled to her feet and ran over to the laptop bound teenagers. "Where?"

"One of the Detroit police stations..." Nathan zoomed out, and cursed. "That's the DPD Central."

"That's where Julia is," Alex was up and over immediately. "Any word from her?"

"Nothing."

Almost immediately Alex's phone began to ring.

"Julia, thank God, what's going on?"

The volume was loud enough for them all to hear.

_"Well, I'm hiding in my Uncle's office, which is harder than you think. Oh, and shit just went down."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Well, the freaking RK800 set a prisoner loose to sneak into the evidence room several hours ago. But from what I'm hearing now a bunch of vans holding androids just rolled into the car park and people are pissed."_

"We think Paul's in one of those vans."

_"Shit,"_ Julia cursed. _"Basically no one's allowed to open those vans until the camps are ready."_

"Camps? What camps?" Megan asked, and Alex relayed the question.

_"Camps are being set up to, er," _Julia seemed to swallow nervously. _"Destroy androids. They're calling them 'Recycling Centres'. I'm sorry."_

"Not your fault Jules. How much time do we have?"

_"Enough. From what I can tell the camps won't be ready until after midnight."_

Megan took a deep breath and a step back, gripping the top of the plastic chair. They had time, they could get him out.

"Thanks Jules. We're on our way. See you," Alex hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, we know where he is, we have someone on the inside. Let's go."

Maggie stood up. "You two," she pointed to Alex and Allison, "aren't going anywhere."

"Says who?" Allison asked, clearly holding back a cough.

"Says us," Ivy came in back Maggie up. "You two still look like shit."

"And your coughing could give us all away," Lucas added. "The sun's set, curfew's up."

Alex scowled, "So, what? You want us to sit here and wait?"

"You could watch the cameras," Oscar stood up from his spot by the tv and lumbered over to the rest of them. "Give us a text if you spot trouble."

That only seemed to pacify them somewhat, and Megan was getting antsy.

"The longer we stand here, the more chance we have of Paul being driven away. Can we just do this?"

Alex looked over, and sympathy crossed their face.

"Alright. Allison and I will watch the cameras, you guys head out."

"Alright," Ivy nodded, taking charge. "Everyone's phones on vibrate. Alex and Allison, refresh the pages every 30 seconds to get the newest images possible, or watch the live feeds if you can. If those trucks move, we want to know."

"Got it," Allison was already making herself comfortable. Alex frowned, but sat at another laptop.

"Everyone else, get something warm and dark on. We'll need flashlights and bolt cutters most likely."

"Check the back shed," Alex suggested. "There's loads of tools in there."

"I'll get them," Nathan volunteered, already zipping up a black jacket. He darted upstairs as everyone whipped around to find something suitable.

Megan's winter coat was a dark plum colour with a hood, so near perfect. Within a few minutes everyone was ready, and Nathan had come back with a couple of bolt and wire cutters and a flashlight.

"We're going to have use our phones," Ivy declared. "Alright, it'll take a few hours to get there, and it doesn't seem like the military presence has lessened. At least, according to the news. Stick to the shadows, be cautious. We can't help Paul if we're arrested."

Ivy was looking mostly at Megan when she said that, and Megan nodded. She had no intention of getting arrested.

Ivy took a deep breath to steady herself, and looked around at the group. They were four down technically, so it was just her, Megan, Nathan, Maggie, Lucas and Oscar. It would have to be enough.

"Let's go."

* * *

**10.30PM Tuesday 9****th**

It was incredibly hairy.

This late at night the military and SWAT squads were out in full force hunting down androids. Groups of five would jog down a street and the active AA would have to press themselves against the nearest flat surface.

Megan could feel her heart trying to embed itself into the snow covered tarmac that she was lying on. The polished black boots ran past her and finally let out a breath, letting it plume out under the car she was lying next to.

Oscar stood up moderately straight from hiding behind it, Nathan and Lucas appeared from behind some trashcans. Ivy materialised from the bodywork of another car and Maggie moved away from the shadows of a building. It was only getting worse the closer they got to the centre of Detroit.

And according to Ivy, they still had at least an hour to go.

Someone sprinted out across the street, and the armed black squad homed in on them. Megan found herself staring as they surrounded the unlucky android, mind going back to the android at the bus stop.

Without realising it, she was moving. Oscar suddenly tackled her to the ground and pressed a hand over her mouth to stop her crying out in shock.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "Are you trying to get arrested?" he removed his hand so Megan could answer.

"They're going to kill him!" she hissed in kind. She could already imagine the spray of blue blood, the vacant look in his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do," he winced as the shot rang out, signalling the android's demise. "Time to move."

He hauled Megan to her feet, and kept half an eye on her as they continued onwards.

* * *

**11.45PM Tuesday 9th**

It took way longer than it should have, but Megan let out a soft sigh of relief as the sign for the DPD Central station came into view. The lights were still on, as crime never slept. Especially now, which just made Megan feel sick.

Ivy was texting Alex and Allison to let them know they were there, and Megan scanned the car park. Five police vans, each one identical, and each one containing androids. One of them had Paul.

Uniformed officers, no doubt freezing their extremities off, where patrolling around the vans. Their flashlights shone like tiny moons, the beams of light covering most of the car park, which was already lit by streetlights.

The group convened less than a block away to discuss the game plan.

"We can see about ten cops from here, 2 for each van," Oscar noted, as he seemed to have freaky night vision. "Most likely armed."

"Not to mention the whole car park is at least somewhat lit," Ivy added. "No doubt with a CCTV camera pointing right at it."

"Thankfully the traffic camera only focuses on the entrance," Nathan added, "But, yeah, the CCTV is a problem.

"What about Julia?" Lucas asked.

"According to Alex, Julia is in the reception. It's a literal skeleton crew so no one's manning the front desk right now."

"She can deal with the cameras then," Megan suggested, and Ivy raised her eyebrows.

"She won't like it, but that'll be one problem out of the way," she began to text Alex to pass it on to Julia. It was tempting to use the group chat, but they didn't want to have all of their phones going off at the same time. Or to give Paul a chance to tell them not to get him. Megan fully expected him to do that.

The lights suddenly lowered on the car park, getting the attention of the patrolling cops. They didn't move from their spots though, and Ivy got a message from Alex.

"A thumbs up," she passed on. "Okay, that's done, now what?"

"How many of us can drive?" Lucas threw out. He, Maggie, Ivy and Oscar raised their hands.

"You two don't?" Ivy asked Megan and Nathan.

"Left UK before I started lessons," Nathan shrugged.

"Sets off my anxiety. Bad."

"Alright. Knowing our luck if we tried to drive off with the trucks we'll leave the one with Paul in behind," Ivy sighed. "We need to get them away from the trucks!"

"Yes, we know, a distraction of some kind," Lucas looked at Megan, who looked right back at him.

**Whatever's he's thinking, you'll mess it up**

"Whatever you're thinking, I'll probably mess it up," Megan sighed.

"You'll mess up being anxious and lost?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not going to be able to lure away ten officers by acting scared and lost!"

"At the minute, you're the best option we have," Nathan admitted, and Megan felt her heart rate climb.

"Do we not have other ideas? Like a small firecracker, or something?"

"Sorry, left my fireworks at home," Oscar rumbled.

Megan sighed, feeling bile building up in her throat. "Alright, I'll try."

She got up, shoved her hands into her pockets and hunched her shoulders around her ears as she walked over to the station.

She played a scenario in her head, in a real situation she would be too busy freaking out to walk into a station, so seeing some officers nearby would help. So, she gave into her anxiety, and paused halfway across the parking lot.

She swallowed and began to quicken her breathing. Not hard, she already was breathing fast. She looked around, and her eyes landed on the officers.

One of them caught her eye, and with a sigh, jogged over.

"You really should be at home kid," they stated. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I-I know. I'm. I'm sorry. I-I don't, don't know where I-I am. I-I was, I was with my friends, and the curfew happened and I ca-can't get home," her arms went up to hug herself. "I-I'm sorry."

The officer let out a long sigh.

"It's alright kid. The curfew took most of us by surprise," the officer shivered and stomped their boots to get some warmth back into them. "I'm freezing my butt off out here, so how about we head inside and we call you a ride, okay?"

Megan nodded, hearing the doors to the station open behind her. "Th-thanks so much. I'm sorry for dra-dragging you away."

"It's fine kid," the officer waved off, let's head..."

They trailed off and looked back over their shoulder in time to the last of their team mates get punched in the face by Ivy and tackled by Oscar. The rest of them were cuffed to the lot border fence with their own cuffs.

"What the-?" the officer went to draw his weapon and help, but got clothes lined by Julia.

They sprawled into the snow and Julia grabbed their wrists behind their back before dragging them over to the nearest fence and handcuffing them there. Julia then pulled out some duct tape and taped their lips shut. Job down she dusted her hands and looked over at Megan.

"You, you are scary," Megan noted, and Julia's expression softened.

"I've picked up a few things," she shrugged. "Let's go help the others."

The two walked over, and Megan had to ask.

"Where did you get the duct tape?"

"It was on the desk. I'd guess we have ten minutes before someone checks the cameras, so let's get on with it."

The rest of the officers were groaning from mild head injuries, and Julia started gagging them as Nathan chucked a set of keys at Megan.

"Your boyfriend, your honour," he smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Megan sighed before going over to the nearest truck. It took her a tense minute to find the right key, not to mention the lock was stiff. Eventually she got it open and flung the doors out.

She passed the keys to Lucas, who was by another truck and she shone her phone flashlight inside.

Androids, at least twenty all crammed in together like sardines. Each one of them in uniform and staring creepily ahead. There was no rhyme or reason to the models, almost every kind was in this truck it seemed.

Megan considered calling for Paul, but was hit by a sudden bout of conscience. All of these androids were bound for a Recycling Centre to be destroyed. They didn't deserve that.

"Everyone out!" she tried to bark. It came out as a squeak, but it did the job. The androids all filed out evenly, creepily in exact time. Lucas did the same on his truck, and each of them had about around twenty androids in front of them.

Megan swallowed, not sure what to do next. Her heart suddenly lifted when she saw a familiar face, but quickly sank as she realised it was a normal PL600.

As Ivy let out another van Megan swallowed and raised her voice.

"Have any of you seen a red haired PL600 out of uniform? Called Paul?"

None of them responded, their LEDs whirring blue for a second before going steady again. Most likely a no.

"No! FUCKERS!"

There was a squeal of tires and Megan looked over to see the last two vans peeling out of the parking lot. She heard a loud shriek, and as she ran forward, she realised that it was her making that noise.

Arms wrapped around her midsection to hold her back, and for a second she thought it was Paul. But, they were too warm, too large.

She had to bite back tears as she realised that it was Oscar. Looking around, she couldn't see Paul. He wasn't here.

"No, no no no no no," Megan sagged in the football player's arms as burning tears fell and almost froze to her face in the harsh cold. "No no no please!"

Ivy stared after the trucks before swearing up a storm and slamming her foot into the tire of one of the remaining trucks. "BASTARDS!"

Oscar tried to haul Megan up to stand on her two feet, but she had no strength in her legs. Her knees just collapsed beneath her and she full on sobbed.

Oscar passed her off to Maggie, so she wouldn't freeze on the concrete, and went over to a random officer, who was glaring at him. He slammed his hand on the fence above him and stared down the officer.

"I'm going to take the tape off, and I'll put it back on unless you answer me."

Oscar gave it a couple of second before ripping it off. The officer hissed in pain but Oscar got down to it.

"Where are those trucks heading?"

"A Recycling Centre."

"Which one?"

The officer didn't answer, and Oscar's gaze narrowed. "Which. One?"

"You're not as intimidating as you think you are kid."

"Fine, you see my friend," Oscar nodded to Megan, still crying in Maggie's arms. "In one of those trucks was the only being on this earth who could help her manage her anxiety and depression. I wouldn't be surprised if she owed her life to him. If he's destroyed, then, she might not be able to take it. Do you want that on your conscience?"

The officer looked over at Megan and back at Oscar.

"Recycling Centre 4. I don't know where it is, we were just supposed to guard them until the drivers showed up."

Oscar nodded, and put the tape back on. When the officer protested Oscar glared.

"I am very pissed off right now," he added in monotone before standing up and joining Lucas with the androids. The rest of the group joined them, with Maggie managing to get Megan to calm down.

"What now?" Ivy asked with a sigh.

"We know roughly where they're going," Oscar informed, and then he looked over at Julia. "Can you text, AAA Battery, about Recycling Centre 4?"

"Sure," Julia got to it.

"That's great and all," Lucas added, "but now we have sixty androids to deal with."

Ivy took a few steps back so that she could see all of them and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Anybody here deviant?"

Not a single android responded.

"What were expecting?" Maggie asked. "They aren't going to trust us with that information."

"We just freed them!" Nathan countered. "Why wouldn't they trust us?"

"Because we're human and they're not mind readers," Julia responded, phone in one hand. Her face looked oddly pale, but no one really focused on that. She took a deep breath, and addressed the androids.

"Excuse my language, but everything's going to shit right now. So, if any of you are still listening to humans, try this. Scatter, hide. Find other hidden androids. It's not safe right now. You need to get as far away from here as you can and hide. Understand?"

The androids all nodded as one, an extremely creepy gesture.

"Then go!" Julia cried, and the androids all scattered in different directions at a run.

Android Allies looked at each other. It wasn't easy to see everyone's face, given they all had hoods up.

"So, was that for nothing?" Megan asked quietly.

"No," Maggie answered first. "Sixty androids are free, that's something."

"And we know where they're taking Paul," Oscar added. "And who knows, those guys might make it to Markus."

"Maybe not," Julia added. "Word from Biker Chick. Markus's stronghold, Jericho, has fallen."

* * *

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Megan) Be rude in suggesting they leave now. Be more polite. Say nothing.

(Megan) Don't try to save the android

(Megan) Argue with Oscar (don't think the android can be saved, just increases chances of being caught)

(Megan) Agree readily to Lucas's plan. Completely shut down the plan.

(Megan) continue to walk across the car park. Actively get the officer's attention

(Megan) Pick a different van (you can in fact pick the van with Paul in here. Two without him will always be opened by the Lucas and Ivy, leaving Megan (or if this was a game, the player) with a 1 in 3 shot. Getting it right would snap the story to the other main path, which I shall dub 'the Protest Path'

(Megan) Fight against Oscar. Completely give up


	4. Chapter 4

**00.30AM Wednesday 10****th**

The seven of them huddled together in an alley several blocks away, grouped around Julia's phone.

_"We've got an idea of where Recycling Centre 4 is,"_ Alex was saying. _"And we're following the truck. As it stands it'll take about two hours for them to get there, and they'll probably spent a few more hours waiting in line to get in there. It's been open ten minutes and it's already backed up."_

"It could clear up," Lucas sighed. "So, worst case we have two hours."

"It'll take that long to get back to Alex's," Julia sighed. "Public transport isn't running."

"We could steal a car," Ivy suggested, and Julia glared at her.

"We are _not_ stealing a car!"

"It'll make us obvious," Oscar added. "Easier to hide seven people in the shadows than one car going down an empty road."

_"Oscar's got a point,"_ Allison cut in. _"You guys need to get back now and we'll figure something out."_

"Paul-" Megan started, but Alex interrupted her.

_"You can't keep up with a truck moving at sixty miles an hour, and you'll have to go past mine to get there anyway."_

"Also, we're not androids," Maggie sighed. "We need food, we need sleep. It's going to be 2am when we get back."

_"Hopefully the military will be too busy dealing with the fall of Jericho than you guys,"_ Allison added. _"I know, I know. I'm upset about it too!"_ she added before anyone shot back. _"It just means more innocent androids being killed, but for the short term-"_

"Allison, stop digging," Lucas groaned. "We're heading back."

_"Good. Stay safe,"_ Alex hung up and Julia put her phone back into her pocket.

"Before we go," she turned to Megan, who'd barely said a word the entire time. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," she ran an arm across her face. She knew full well that she looked a mess, and that the others knew she was lying. She didn't care, she didn't want to talk.

Julia cast a look at the rest of the group before looking back at Megan. "Alright, but if you want to talk..."

"Yeah yeah," Megan sniffed hard, "let's just go already."

* * *

**2.42am Wednesday 10****th**** November**

Megan was convinced that it was only the biting cold wind that was keeping her awake by this point. The pain of Paul being so close and then snatched away from her had lessened to not much more than a dull ache, unless she poked it. Right now, she had no desire to poke it.

Her brain barely wanted to function, it just craved temporary shutdown, the blissful release of sleep where she could pretend all of this was just some awful nightmare.

The others didn't look much better. Julia was yawning and stumbling as she walked, hugging herself with Oscars jacket over her. Turns out she hadn't packed well for the cold when she went to the station.

Nathan get rubbing his gloved hands behind his glasses, Lucas seemed to occasionally fall asleep while walking, only to startle himself awake before he fell over. Ivy and Maggie were leaning on each other to keep each other steady, and Oscar... Oscar had to be freezing. He was only wearing a t shirt under his jacket, and his dark skin had erupted into goose bumps.

Or at least, Megan had assumed so. She couldn't tell so far behind them. Having the shortest legs and the least stamina had made her trail to the back of the group. Her head dropped to watch the ground go by, only looking up every now and again to make sure she hadn't lost the group.

Allison's predication, while grim, did appear to be accurate. They didn't come across a single military or police personal in the entire two hour trudge.

Julia, at the head of the group, suddenly turned off the main sidewalk and up a path. Megan let out a sigh of relief; they made it back to Alex's.

Julia appeared to have a key, so let them all in. Down in the basement Alex seemed to have given up and was sprawled out on a mattress. Allison was still staring at a laptop screen, but looked up as the others came downstairs.

"Finally! They fell asleep at the table so I put them somewhere," she nodded to Alex. "Anyone want to take over? It feels like my eyes are about to fall out!"

"I'll get it," Ivy groaned. "I've done enough all nighters by now to be able to cope."

"Yeah, I lost that stamina before I even graduated," Julia complained before giving Oscar his jacket back and curling up on the nearest mattress.

"We'll do it in shifts," Maggie declared, peeling Ivy off her so Ivy could sit down. "Wake me up in an hour."

"Got it," Ivy yawned. "Anything I need to know?" she asked Allison.

"The truck is stuck in a traffic jam, and has been for the last half an hour," Allison yawned. "Given all the trucks and vans coming in from Michigan alone, I'd be willing to bet those trucks won't get into the camp until a more reasonable time tomorrow, or today, I guess."

"Go to bed," Maggie suggested and Allison didn't put up a fight, all but keeling over on a mattress.

"I'll take the shift after you," Oscar offered, quickly followed by Nathan and Lucas. Megan felt her throat close up around her words. She should offer, offer to take the shift after Lucas, why wasn't she offering?

"Hey Megan, you want a shift?" Lucas asked, and Megan nodded gratefully.

"Y-yeah."

"Got it. I'll wake you up around 8.45, if you're not already up."

"Thanks," Megan found a mattress in the corner and curled up small on it, pulling the blanket around her as close as possible. She considered taking her shoes off, but decided that she was just too tired.

Everyone else was down within minutes, the only light coming from the laptop that Ivy was staring at.

Megan closed her eyes, but despite how bone tired she was, she was still awake when Maggie relived Ivy.

* * *

**9.00am Wednesday 10****th**** November**

The truck had gotten closer to the Recycling Centre, Megan could tell. Only by a few miles, but still, closer.

She refreshed the page and leaned back in the chair as everyone else milled about. Julia was still asleep, but all the others were up and moving. Alex and Allison looked a lot better today, their eyes were clear and the rattle in their chest had more or less disappeared.

They sat around haphazardly, blinking sleep from their eyes and trying to figure out where to go from here.

It was obvious to Megan, they go get Paul out. Except...

Except her brain kept coming up with reasons why it was a bad idea. Every truck was driven by either a police officer or soldier, most definitely armed. There had to be other armed personal about, they could have already have shot him and left him on a curb somewhere that they didn't see and-!

Sudden raised voices caught her attention and snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at the cameras again before looking at the group.

She cringed as Alex and Allison continued to shout at each other. Megan couldn't even tell what they were shouting about, all she could hear was yelling. It kept building, and building until everything was blocked out. Something ugly clawed around in her stomach and chest, dragging in emotions she didn't want right now.

She covered her ears to try and block it out. It didn't seem to do anything, making it all build and build and build and build and build and-

"STOP IT!"

It took a second for Megan to realise that she was the one who had screamed that. Alex and Allison were shocked into silence and stared at Megan.

"Just, stop shouting, please," she begged, and Julia roused from her mattress.

"What the hell?" she asked blearily, yawning and fishing around for her glasses, not bothering with her contacts. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry about it Jules," Alex waved off, "Allison and I were just having a discussion."

"You want to go do a protest while Paul is trapped in the back of a police van facing certain death," Allison growled, and Megan looked at Alex in shock.

"...Alex?"

Alex looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "Look, Jericho's fallen so, we need to show the world that there's still support for androids."

"We can do that once Paul has been rescued!" Allison yelled, gesturing wildly. "You always do this! As soon as it gets hard you just turn your back on everything and away, leaving the rest of us to pick up the pieces."

"I do not! I stayed at the protest on Monday when it was all going to shit!"

"Yeah, so did I, and it was a fucking stupid idea to do that. So either you leave when we need you or you do stupid shit. Great leadership!"

Alex scowled at Allison, before looking around desperately. Their face landed on Megan's, and it dropped. Megan's face was twisted into a look for betrayal and horror. Of all people, she never expected Alex to turn their back on Paul.

Alex opened their mouth to say something, closed it, then whirled on their heel and stormed upstairs.

The door slammed shut and silence reigned until Julia sighed.

"I'll talk to them," she declared, and she went upstairs too.

Allison huffed and went over to the flip chart, pulling the cap off a pen and angrily scribbling over it. Megan just stared blankly at nothing, not even angry, even though she knew she should be.

Alex was going to leave Paul to die. Was everything Alex said, done, for him and Megan, a lie? A fabrication to make them look good? It couldn't be, right?

It was more than possible, and Megan knew it.

"Hey," Oscar came over. "How about I take over cameras, okay?"

Megan nodded wordlessly and she sat on her mattress in the corner, hugging her knees. This couldn't be happening, not now. She couldn't do this again!

Her thoughts burned in her head and suddenly even the soft talking in the large room was unbearable. It thundered around her head until she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to get out.

**_Out out get out!_**

In one swift motion she stood up and ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Her brain going into overdrive, she surmised at Julia and Alex were at the back of the house, so she needed to go out of the front to avoid them.

The door slammed shut behind her, and frigid wind stung her face. She hadn't bothered to take off her blanket, so pulled it around her to shield her from the cold.

Picking a random direction she began to walk.

A sensible voice in her head warned her that this was an excellent way to get lost. However, it was drowned out by the clamour of voices telling her that Paul was never coming back, she couldn't save him, and the only other person she'd considered a good friend turned out to be just as two faced as the cheer squad in high school.

**_I can't do this I can't do this._**

"Megan!"

**_Go away go away go away_**

"Megan!"

Hands grabbed her and Megan pulled away, pulling the blanket tighter around her and backing away. She stumbled over the sidewalk and slammed into a street light, winding her for a second.

"Megan, it's okay," Maggie was in front of her, tangled brown/blonde hair hanging down like a rumpled curtain. "It's alright."

"It's not alright," Megan hated how teary her voice sounded. "It's not alright!"

"Okay, yeah, it's not alright," Maggie agreed, "but going off by yourself to help Paul-"

"I wasn't," Megan interrupted. "I'm not stupid. I can't do anything. Not like this."

Maggie put her hands on Megan's shoulders. "We need to work together to do this," she partially agreed. "We're all pissed at Alex right now, but Julia will bring them around."

"Are they really like that?" Megan asked quietly, but in the dead quiet of the street Maggie heard. "Are they really, two faced, flakey?"

Maggie didn't answer for a second.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I met for the first time at that meeting, I'd never even seen them before that day. Have you known them any longer?"

"A year, but, not well."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Then, I don't know. Maybe this will all blow over soon and we can all go back to rescuing Paul. With, or without Alex."

Megan nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Come on back inside, it's freezing out here," Maggie began to steer Megan back towards the house, but Megan resisted.

"I can't, I just, can't. It's too much," Megan shrank in on herself and Maggie paused.

"Okay, maybe, don't stay in the basement if you don't want to," she thought. "It's decent sized house."

"It's Alex's house."

"Yeah, well at this point I don't think any of us give a shit what Alex thinks," Maggie snorted. "C'mon, let's get out of the cold."

Megan let herself be steered back inside, and made herself comfortable in the kitchen. Maggie, still not giving a shit clearly, put a mug of hot chocolate in front of Megan and went downstairs to check on the others.

Megan didn't drink it initially, just wrapped her hands around it to get some warmth as she analysed everything Alex had ever done.

The individual themselves walked in and Megan stiffened as they rifled through the cupboards before pulling out some cookies. They wordlessly held one out to Megan, who shook her head. Alex shrugged and shoved it in their face.

They chewed and swallowed before saying.

"You really think I'd leave Paul behind?"

Megan snapped her head around to look at them. "You wanted to protest instead."

Alex sighed and gripped the cookie box so hard to crumpled. "It's, I don't, I just, I can't, ahhh!"

They threw the box across the room, sending cookie crumbs flying before they collapsed into a kitchen chair and lay their head on their arms. To Megan's horror their shoulders began to shake, but she couldn't tell if they were crying, or laughing pretending to cry.

Still, it was odd to watch Alex even pretend to cry.

After a few minutes Alex recovered and lifted their head up, revealing red watery eyes and fresh tear tracks. Shit, they had been crying.

"I get it if you hate me," they muttered. "Allison's right. I've got no attention span, I jump from shiny toy to shiny toy every five minutes. It's why _she _hates me."

When Megan still didn't say anything Alex turned to look at her. "I never took you as the silent treatment type."

Megan took a sip of her drink, still not saying anything.

"Megan, you're killing me here! Please say something! I don't care if you're just going to cuss me out, just say something!"

Alex's desperate look softened and they looked at the table. "Please."

Megan put her mug down.

"...I'm deciding whether or not you're being honest," she decided and Alex looked over, shocked.

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"I don't know. Have you?"

"I haven't!" Alex stood up and flailed their arms as they talked. "I swear, I have never lied to you!"

"And why should I believe you?"

Alex froze in place and stared at Megan.

"Who hurt you?"

"Everyone I ever cared about apparently," Megan remarked bitterly.

Alex sat back down and the two sat in silence for a bit.

"You want me to be honest? Fine," Alex looked up and tried to look Megan in the eye, but Megan just kept staring into the dark abyss of her hot chocolate. "I don't want to go to Recycling Centre 4 because my family's android is probably already there and ripped to shreds and I don't think I can take seeing that, okay?"

Megan looked up in shock, and something finally clicked. The entire time they'd all been at Alex's, even before the curfew and the recall, she had never seen an android. Even though Alex claimed to have grown up with them, more or less.

"Were they with your family?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "the recall's happening countrywide, my parents, they, they don't know I'm doing this. They just," Alex's voice wobbled. "Gave her up. Handed her over. How could they do that?!"

Alex slammed their palms down on the table and Megan jumped back, instinctively putting as much distance between her and Alex as possible.

"Ella didn't do anything wrong!" Alex continued. "Dear God she saved my life, she was there when no one else was and they JUST GAVE HER UP!"

Alex shoved the kitchen table so hard that it skidded across the tile and Megan's drink tipped over.

Megan pressed herself into the corner by the sink, staring at Alex as they stared at the table top, breathing hard.

Alex then began to laugh softly, which was frankly scarier.

"So, you see. I get it. I get it more than you realise," Alex chuckled again. "Except you're braver than me. You're charging in, eyes on the prize. You don't give a damn if you get hurt you just want Paul safe. Me? I'm running. I'm running away so fast under the guise of helping the cause because I'm too scared of what I might find."

"I'm not brave," Megan corrected. "I'm scared shitless and you guys are doing the leg work."

"Good, I'd be worried if you weren't scared," Alex had stopped laughing, but was still smiling oddly. "And we're working together. All of us," Alex swallowed. "And I'm trying to duck out, as usual."

Alex glanced over at Megan, and their face softened. "I'm freaking you out."

Megan nodded wordlessly and quickly.

"I'm sorry," Alex sighed.

"We'll get them back."

Megan wasn't sure what made her say it, but she still said it, and she couldn't ignore Alex's stare.

"We'll get them back, Paul and Ella. We'll get them back."

"Since when were you so optimistic?"

"I'm not. If I consider any other option I'm going to burst into tears."

Alex huffed a soft laugh and leaned back in the chair. "I hear that."

They then tilted their head forwards. "I'll call some of the guys from the protest on Monday. If they're up for it, they can protest. We're getting our friends back."

* * *

So, two details that I realised after the fact I had never addressed, Oscar's appearance (I always imagined him as black but never actually wrote that) and Alex's missing android. As Megan said, Alex had grown up around androids, they're all bunking in their parents house, why is there no android. Now we have an answer!

I also really need to go into Megan's high school days sometime. I think I've given enough tid bits to give an idea of what happened, but if anyone's interested in learning more, let me know.

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Megan) Say nothing. Get frustrated at retreating

(Megan) Tell Julia the truth. Shrug. Say nothing

(Megan) Offer to take a shift

(Megan) Lash out at Alex

(Megan) Fight against Maggie (QTEs)

(Megan) Go back to the house quietly

(Megan) Accept cookie (cookie would not be offered is she had lashed out at Alex)

(Megan) Comfort Alex. Snap at them.

(Megan) Say 'Highschool'. Say 'Old friends'.

(Megan) Lie about Alex freaking them out. Don't respond.


	5. Chapter 5

**12.03PM Wednesday 10****th**

It took longer, way longer than Megan was happier with, but they were finally ready to go.

Alex had whipped around the other supporters they had and a few had agreed to protest in Capitol Park. Lucas had his phone charged and had tried to download the app for the traffic cams, but had come up with an error.

"Cell phone's just gone down, wifi and signal," he groaned. "It won't be long until we have no internet connection at all."

Julia had come through there, having found a bunch of old hand held radios in her house. They had spent most of their time trying to find working batteries for them all. Finally, everyone had a working one, they all had working flashlights (also from Julia) and something to defend themselves with.

Alex and Julia's households were anti gun, which was the first time either of them had cursed it. So instead rolling pins, kitchen knives and a single taser served as their weapons. Ivy, Oscar and Julia went without, trusting either their skills or their size to hold their own.

Megan was more than slightly horrified that she had the taser, but caved to the argument that she was the most vulnerable, and the most likely to be able to sneak up on someone.

They had all been decked out with peaked caps and beanies, and as many layers on their upper body as they could get away with. Megan's skinny frame was padded out to over twice her size and Oscar looked like a giant. They didn't have any bullet proof vests, so this would have to do.

Alex adjusted their extra padding and looked around. Their eyes flicked over to Allison, who stared back coldly. Alex and Julia had explained the breakdown, more or less, but Allison clearly hadn't forgiven them yet.

"Alright," Allison put herself in charge of the pep talk. "This is probably the most insane thing we've ever done, but we've got a convoy to interrupt and a bare minimum of two androids to save. We're going to have to be clever, we're going to have to be sneaky," she then took a deep breath and looked around the rag tag group. "This might not work. This might fail horribly. We're only human, but we've got to try."

Oscar slowly put his hand up.

"What?" Allison asked.

"That wasn't a good pep talk," Oscar said what they were all thinking.

"At least I think we're going to be successful!"

"Really?" Ivy asked. "I didn't get that impression at all."

Alex took a deep breath. "Let's kick the army's ass and rescue the androids!"

"That's more like it!" Nathan crowed. "Let's do it!"

* * *

**3.23PM Wednesday 10****th**

All enthusiasm had died half an hour into the walk. The weather had improved, the sun was out and the wind dropped, but it was still somehow colder. Even worse the multiple layers were baking them at the same time.

The rolling pin and taser weighed heavily in Megan's various pockets, and felt wholly inadequate. A rolling pin and a taser against fully armed and armoured soldiers. They were doomed.

Also, three hours, anything could have happened in three hours. Paul could already be-

_No_. _Now's not the time for worrying. Do now, worry later._

Alex walked over to Megan, bundled up in black like the rest of them.

"You okay?" they asked, and it took Megan a few seconds to answer.

"No."

"Me neither," Alex admitted. "Do," they swallowed and lowered their voice so the others wouldn't hear. "Do you really think we'll find them? Paul and Ella?"

"Why are asking me?" Megan hissed.

"Because you're in the same boat. What do you reckon?"

"I-I don't know," Megan admitted. "I want, I want to find them in one piece and save them, but I know it might not happen."

Alex took a deep breath through their nose and nodded. "Yeah. We might not find them," the words were awkward, like they didn't know what they were saying. "But, we will. We have to."

Megan stepped away and Alex drifted off to the others, who still hadn't quite forgiven them. Alex had apologised, but had not explained what had caused their flip flop in priorities.

"Guys," Oscar suddenly said, voice echoing along the empty road they were walking along. "We're here."

The group split up to cover opposite sides of the road and proceeded to move with more caution. They crested over a ridge and Megan felt her jaw drop.

A line of vans stretched for miles, all the way to near horizon, where the vague outline of what could only be the Recycling Centre stood. The vans were single file for now, but further down they seemed to go into two lines, only to merge into one line at the end.

Or at least, that's what Lucas, the one with the binoculars, claimed.

"Can you see Paul's truck? Over," Megan asked over the radio.

_"Paul's in one of two trucks, and I can't see licence plates with these binoculars. Over."_

"Anything else we need to know? Over," Alex asked, as they were on Megan's side.

_"Looks like the military are patrolling the road edge further down. Seems like we have two options; circle around as much as we can and approach from behind, or go through the road. Over."_

_"We'll be spotted if go through the road,"_ Allison was quick to argue, but Julia jumped in before she could say 'Over'.

_"It looks like there are guard towers. We'll be spotted either way. Over."_

"Why don't we just take the truck?" Nathan asked. "I mean, they're bulletproof right? This one's right at the back of the queue, I can't hear anymore coming. We take one truck and drive straight through the fence and take over from the inside. Over."

_"All of these ideas are insane. Over,"_ Allison groaned.

"Do you have any better ideas? Over," Alex asked, and the responding sigh could be heard from Megan's side of the road.

"How about we take a truck and go from there? Over," Oscar suggested.

_"You want to play this by ear? Over,"_ Ivy sounded incredulous. _"We'll get killed doing that!"_

_"We'll have to play it by ear no matter what we do," _Julia argued. _"We can't predict everything. I agree with Oscar. Over."_

_"Same, over,"_ Maggie agreed.

_"Who else thinks we should go by Coubertin's plan? Over,"_ Allison asked.

Megan, Nathan, Lucas all gave an affirmative and Alex jumped in.

"Good, now that's decided, let's bust this truck. Over."

Allison tried to protest, but was ultimately drowned out.

_"Megan, you're the smallest,"_ Julia suggested, and Megan braced herself. _"Can you get a look at the driver's cab? Over."_

Megan felt nerves grip her. No, she couldn't. She'll get spotted, shot, ruin everything somehow. There was no way-

"Yeah, okay. Over," the affirmative was out of her mouth without realising, and she couldn't take it back.

"You sure?" Alex asked without the radios. "Lucas and I aren't that much bigger."

"It's okay," it wasn't, but Megan didn't want to waste any more time. "I'll be quick."

Megan dropped her backpack by Alex's feet before pressed herself against the hedge. She prowled as best she could along the road. Her heart pounded in her throat, and once she got close enough to the truck she darted behind it.

She stood there for a few seconds, catching her breath and trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't pick at her sleeves with gloves on and found herself fidgeting with her fingers instead.

Taking a deep breath she somewhat settled her nerves as best she could and crept around the side of the van at a crouch. Once at the driver's window she carefully peeked up through the window.

A bored soldier sat on the passenger side, the driving put on automatic. The soldier had their helmet off and on the passenger seat next them while they read the news on their tablet, only occasionally glancing up through the windscreen.

Megan made her way back equally as nervously, and didn't relax until she was on the other side of the hedge with her half of the AA and re-shouldering her backpack.

"One soldier," she panted over the radio. "Not alert, passenger side. Over."

_"What do you mean by not alert? Over," _Allison asked.

"Helmet off, reading the news. Over."

"Okay," Alex took over. "Nervous Incarnate, you go and distract him by knocking on the driver's side. Coubertin can open the passenger side and drag them out. Captain Hardass, you still have the duct tape? Over."

_"Yes, over."_

"You tape them up, get the keys, we get the androids out of the van and see what happens. Over."

_"And, we should just go along with that?"_ Allison asked snidely.

"Do you have any better ideas? Over."

There was no response from Allison, and Oscar turned to Megan. "Shall we?"

Megan nodded quickly and crept back towards the van, taking the same path as before. Oscar took position on the other side of the van and after a minute or so, Julia appeared, wielding duct tape.

Megan crept back towards the door, and realised that everyone was waiting on her signal.

She raised her knuckles to the door and made to rap, but stopped. Why did she stop?

Her breathing was loud in her ears, her heart rate thundered and snakes were mating in her belly. Yeah, that was why.

She considered using the rolling pin, but balked at the last minute. It might attract other drivers.

The first time she lightly tapped on the door, and got angry at herself for such a light knock. Even with the quiet electric engine idling there was no way they heard that. She poured her anger into the next one, almost banging on the door.

Alarmed at how the violent the reaction might be she darted back to hide behind the van. She heard the door unlock, and then it all happened quickly.

The passenger door was flung open and there was a brief cry of alarm as Oscar grabbed them. Megan couldn't bring herself to look, but the sounds of struggle didn't fade.

She suddenly heard frantic footsteps heading her way and panicked, scrambling for her taser and rolling pin, one in each hand.

The solider appeared from around the side of the van, and Megan lashed out with her best baseball swing with the rolling pin. It bounced off the body armour and sent a judder of pain up Megan's arm, but it got their attention.

Megan backed up against the truck doors as they turned to look at her, expression turning ugly. Somehow her hands felt slick and she had a hard time gripping the taser, even with gloves on.

The soldier reached for something, but Oscar came barrelling around the truck and tackled to them to the ground. He clapped a hand around the soldier's mouth and cried at Megan.

"Tase him!"

Megan fumbled with the weapon in thick gloves and discharged it almost accidentally. By some miracle it hit home and the soldier shuddered under Oscar, volts of electricity coursing through them.

A garbled screech tried to get past Oscar's hand, but they collapsed before it got too loud.

Julia appeared once they were down, and started helping Oscar tape them up. Julia threw Megan the keys, who caught them with shaking hands.

Never again, she never wanted to do that again!

Megan turned to open the van. Her hands shook so much she dropped the keys twice before she even got them in the lock.

It took another few tries but she got the doors open.

She had to pull them to open properly, and saw almost exactly the same thing as she did in the police parking lot. Androids, packed in like sardines. Not all of them in uniform, but all staring forward.

Megan stepped back and found her words sticking in her throat, so Julia came to rescue.

"Everybody out!" she called in a calm, not overly carrying way. It worked and the androids trooped out in rhythm. Once there was space Oscar threw the solider in the back, barely fazing the androids.

Julia went to address the androids again and Megan reached for her radio. Her hands were still trembling, but she felt more in control.

"Van secured. Captain Hardass is talking to the androids. Over."

_"Nicely done,"_ the smirk was clear in Ivy's voice. _"We're on our way. Over."_

Megan turned her attention back to the androids and Julia. Some of them were jogging past her into the city, but a large chunk of them had remained.

Oscar leaned out of the back of the truck and frowned at the group of androids.

"Not to be rude, but why are they still here?" he asked Julia, but one of the androids answered.

"Because we want to be."

A male android stepped forward, Asian and with a muscular build, he eyed the three of them warily as his LED spun yellow.

"Sorry, why would you want to hang around here?" Julia asked, "And for goodness sake get over here! What if the guy in front looks in their mirrors?"

The androids moved to stand behind the van, but the one who spoke still looked warily at the humans. They jumped about a foot in the air when the rest of Android Allies appeared over the crest.

"Easy," Julia was quick to pacify. "They're with us."

The male android fixed her with a hard glare. "I don't even trust you."

"Aaand who's this?" Allison asked. Alex glared at Allison before looking at the android.

"Sorry about her," Alex interrupted, ignoring Allison's glare. "What's your name?"

"Callum," the android responded. "None of the others are deviant, but they seem to follow me."

"Good to meet you Callum," Alex beamed. "We're going to blow this joint, whaddya say?"

"That wasn't the plan!" Allison hissed.

"The plan was to get a truck and play it by ear," Alex responded. "We're also looking for two androids, an AX400 called Ella and a red haired PL600 called Paul."

Callum went into thought.

"Not seen them. I can send word out," he offered.

"Please do," Megan jumped in, trying not to let desperation lace her voice.

Callum's LED spun yellow and he closed his eyes.

* * *

As I go through this I realise that Alex is the most like my usual protagonists. If I hadn't wanted a change in pace writing Megan's POV Alex would have been the main character. For those who are curious, Callum's model is in the game, he is an HR400, or a male Traci.

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Megan) Comment on the pep talk- Compliment Allison. Agree with Oscar (would affect relationship)

(Megan) Say you're okay. Say nothing. Shrug.

(Megan) Be unwaveringly optimistic. Be pessimistic.

(Megan) Decline going to check the truck. (Allison would do it instead)

(Megan) QTEs on the knock. Can do it loud the first time

(Megan) QTEs for the rolling pin and the taser. If the rolling pin fails it's not so bad as the soldier would notice her anyway. If the taser fails the soldier would escape and punch Megan before Oscar could restrain them again and they could be dazed. If rolling pin hit and taser failed Megan would have a black eye for the rest of the game. If rolling pin didn't work the solider would attempt to restrain. Rolling pin fails but taser hits, nothing changes.

(Megan) QTEs for the keys, fairly complicated ones to not drop them


	6. Chapter 6

**4.00PM Wednesday 10****th ****November 2038**

Paul sat against the wall of the truck, half considering going into stasis. His beanie was being massaged between his hands, partially from anxiety, partially from boredom.

His internal clock informed that it had been 48 hours since he'd first been bundled into the back of the van. No one else in there was deviant, so not much for conversation, or planning. He often found himself staring at Anita, wondering what he would say to her if she could properly process it.

It didn't really matter anymore anyway. He wasn't getting out alive, he was pretty sure. There was no way he'd been kept inside this van so long just to be let loose. He was either going to be destroyed or reset, and he'd come to peace with that.

_"Hey, I'm looking for a PL600 called Paul and an AX400 called Ella. Sound familiar?"_

An unknown voice crackled through the communications channel Paul didn't even realise he had. He jerked to attention in shock and hurried to answer.

_"I'm Paul, who are you?"_

_"Name's Callum. Got some humans looking for you Paul."_

If he had a stomach it would have dropped. _"Please don't tell me there's a five foot tall red haired girl there?"_

_"Er, yeah. And about eight others. Got an AX400 in there?"_

_"No, er, what are they doing there?"_

_"According to the blue one '_blow this joint'"

_"That sounds likes Alex,"_ Paul sighed. _"Can you pass on a message?"_

_"Alright? Sure."_

_"Can you tell Megan," _Paul paused, suddenly at a loss for words and he scrambled to find good ones. _"Tell her, that's she stronger that she thinks. If it goes bad, she lasted without me, she can keep going without me."_

_"You're a ray of sunshine ,aren't you?" _Callum commented. _"How long have you been sitting in this line you reckon?"_

_"Between 12 and 13 hours."_

_"You must be near the front then. Hang in there."_

Callum went quiet, and Paul hugged his knees, uncertain how to feel. How had they even found him? He didn't know whether to be impressed or terrified.

* * *

**4.02PM Wednesday 10****th ****November 2038**

"Found them," Callum announced, and Megan and Alex were quickly alert. "They're probably not far from the front, so whatever you're planning, get on with it!"

Alex looked around, brain clearly whirring at 100 miles an hour.

"I'll drive and get closer to the compound. Depending on what's there I'll drive through the fence or cut off the power, or whatever else works. Who's with me?"

"If we're really that low on time, fine," Allison sighed. "Let's do this. Callum?"

"I don't want to go anywhere near that place!" the android declared. "How about we take out vans back here?" he smirked.

"You do you," Alex shrugged, heading over to the drivers side.

"Oh! Your friends had a message!" Callum remembered. "Paul wants Megan to know that if it all goes bad, she coped without him before, and can continue to do so. Ella wants Alex to know that they've always been strong," Callum shrugged "I don't give a shit if you are fucking those two or not, but they seemed to really care."

Alex had stopped by the door and took a deep breath, plastering on a smile for Callum.

"Thanks man," they turned back to the door. "Time to go."

Megan roughly wiped her face, but on a whim got in the front with Alex while everyone else piled into the back. There was a thud as it sounded like the soldier was chucked out of the back and into the road.

"Everyone comfy back there? Over," Alex asked into the radio.

_"It's pitch black in here and there's no seats. Other than that it's all good. Over,"_ Julia responded.

"Good, sit down folks, we're in for a bumpy ride. Over," Alex put the radio on the dashboard and buckled up, Megan quickly following suit.

"Are you really okay driving this?" Megan asked.

"Nope," Alex responded, still moving as they adjusted the seat and mirrors. "I'm scared shitless about what we might find, but if we don't do something it will go horribly wrong."

Without another word Alex started the engine and slammed the vehicle into reverse. They pulled away from the column and took a hard left. They ploughed through the hedge at the side of the road and tore across the disused, snow covered field.

Megan gripped the grab handle with both hands, knuckles as white as the field as they bounced and rocked over hidden furrows. The sun was starting to set, making it harder to see the possible hidden dangers.

The radio crackled.

_"Hey Alex? Can you drive anymore like a maniac? Over."_

Since Alex also had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, Megan risked it to use her own radio.

"We're going over a field, it's going to be bumpy. Over."

_"Sorry, you missed our argument,"_ Ivy came on. _"We just had to remind our dear friend that lives are on the line. If anything AAA Battery, put your foot down. Over."_

"With pleasure," Alex growled, and they suddenly accelerated, almost flying over the field. Megan whimpered and held on even tighter, hoping that they'll make it to the Recycling Centre in one piece.

* * *

**4.30PM Wednesday 10****th ****November 2038**

The van shuddered into life and Paul sighed, going back to a standing position and putting his beanie back on. This time they moved more than a van's length, and something seemed to slam into Paul's abdomen. Maybe now, maybe now this was going to be over.

His predication came true as the engine was cut and a second later the doors were flung open.

Paul blinked and went to shield his eyes from the sudden light, but they were already been ordered out. He filed out with the rest of them, so not to attract attention. He already had, given that he wasn't in uniform, and he was certain the solider was glaring at him. Although it was hard to tell thanks to the mirrored helmets.

"Get a move on," the guard intoned, both bored and irritated. "We ain't got all day."

Paul followed his group, taking the time to look around a little as he walked.

High fences had been erected, and he could see skinless androids standing in perfect formation inside. There wasn't so much a guard tower as a guard cherry picker, with more soldiers standing by the massive floodlights. Drones hovered above the assembled androids ominously, and that was all Paul could see from here.

They were being herded towards a tunnel, where bins stood at either side.

"Clothes off and in there," the guard motioned with his gun, and Paul obeyed, not as readily as the other non deviant androids. He had the oddest sensation in his abdomen, like he was going to be sick.

"Hurry it up," the guard growled, gun pointing in Paul's direction. Swallowing the android dropped the beanie in the bin, the last piece of clothing. He couldn't feel the cold, even if his sensors told him how cold it was, but he felt oddly, exposed.

"Turn off your skin," was the next order, and Paul obeyed, more out of fear of being shot than anything else. He doubted that those guns were for show.

His Caucasian skin and red hair melted away, leaving behind the white casing. If anything, this was worse; he felt even more exposed now.

"Move," another gesture with the gun, and Paul moved through the tunnel and into the main compound.

It was split into several sections, each one fenced off from the other. There didn't seem to be much rhyme or reason to it, but he found himself in the middle compound, at the back of the formation of androids.

He looked around, seeing the guards milling about, the drones overhead, the multiple floodlights and the vehicles outside.

A sudden electric buzzing sound caught his attention and he looked at the front. There was a port cabin shaped structure at the front of each section, the formation designed so that one android in each row could enter at a time. They opened up and Paul looked around the androids in front of him to get a better look.

Six more androids marched inside the blue interior, and Paul was no expert, but inside looked like disassembling machines.

If he had felt sick before, it was nothing compared to now. An open bed truck drove by, piled high with android parts and corpses, and Paul doubled over, genuinely feeling like he was going to empty his nonexistent stomach.

This was it. This was how he died. There was no dignity to this, and no one was going to mourn.

No, Megan would, and if he was feeling charitable, the rest of Android Allies. Megan...

He really hoped she wasn't here. He really hoped that she wouldn't come. He didn't want her to see any of this. It would break her.

The dissembling took five minutes, and there were ten rows in front of him. Fifty minutes until it was his turn.

Clock was ticking.

* * *

So, there's a cliffhanger for you! Ella's still about somewhere given that she responded, but is she in the vans? Already in the compound? That's for me to know.

Other Options Flowchart

(Paul) Try talking to Anita

(Paul) Ask how AA are. Ask why they're there. Ask how many.

(Paul) Tell Megan not to worry. Tell the group to be safe

(Megan) Go in the back of the van

(Megan) Be snarky to Allison. Say nothing


	7. Chapter 7

**4.45PM Wednesday 10****th ****November 2038**

Alex had stopped the truck half a mile from the back of the compound, and the group was gathered outside the vehicle as dusk fell. Lucas stood on top of the truck with his binoculars, getting a better idea of what they were dealing with.

"Cherry picker kinda portable surveillance tower, can't see who's in there. Drones. Guards milling about. There's an low outer fence with some trucks inside and more guards. Shouldn't be too hard to slip in though... Oh holy shit."

"What?" Allison asked and Lucas lowered his binoculars, swallowing.

"They, they seem to have, portable, disassembling machines. Which explains the android parts in the truck beds."

"This far out, there must be a portable power source," Nathan added, looking paler than usual. "If we disconnect that-"

"We stop those machines," Ivy picked up, "and create one hell of a distraction."

"Someone's going to need to take out the drones," Allison added. In response Julia pulled out a handgun, and Alex's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get that?!"

"Our friend who used to drive this truck," a dangerous glitter sparkled in Julia's eyes. "There should be enough rounds to take down the drones."

Alex leaned back a little. "When did you get so scary?"

"When the world turned to shit. What are we going to do about the surveillance picker?"

"I got it," Oscar offered. "I can get in there and knock 'em about a bit."

"They're wearing body armour and most likely have assault rifles," Julia reminded. "You could get shot."

"They won't shoot in such a confined space. I'll be fine."

"Alright," Alex sighed, easily taking command. "Julia's on drones, Oscar's on the picker. Lucas, how many machines are there?"

"Three," Lucas was looking back through the binoculars. "Each one with their own power supply by the looks of it."

"Alright, three people take the machines, just in case."

"I'll take one," Allison volunteered. "I'm pretty small."

"Same," Lucas added.

"We need you on observation for now," Alex contradicted. "Since you know how it all looks now. I'll join you on generators. Megan? You're pretty tiny."

"Fine," Megan sighed, feeling snakes in her belly. "That leaves Nathan, Maggie and Ivy."

"I can take out the floodlights," Nathan offered.

"They're guarded," Lucas responded, and Megan passed Nathan her taser.

"We'll distract the guys down there," Ivy nodded towards the guards. "Act like drunk students. We've got experience in that."

"Guys," Allison sounded nervous. "We're not fighters, we're not strategists, what are we doing?"

"Being awesome," Alex responded solidly. "Live are on the line, don't chicken out now."

Allison smirked. "I can't believe you're the one telling me that."

"Enough talking," Ivy squared her shoulders and took off her hat, revealing her pan flag hair. "Let's do this."

* * *

**4.52PM Wednesday 10****th**

They got halfway to the barriers before splitting up to different directions. Allison, Alex and Megan went more towards the back of the compound, not crossing the barrier yet and watching the guards. Oscar, Nathan and Julia went to the side where the guard picker was; Nathan would split when the generators were dealt with and Julia would start shooting once the first floodlight was down.

Ivy and Maggie got into character, having dumped their bulkier clothes in a furrow. They started giggling and shoving each other, staggering towards the barrier and daring each other to climb over it.

Maggie did a good job 'drunkenly' climbing over the chest high barrier, lying on top of it and falling off. She landed on her back in the snow, giggling as Ivy joined her, and this finally got the attention of a soldier.

"Hey! You're trespassing!" they stormed over. "Get out of here!"

"What's the big deal handsome?" Ivy slurred "S jus' a big ol' empty field. Dis is the only interestin' thing 'ere!"

"Yeah," Maggie staggered to her feet, "Whatcha hidin' out here?"

"Ladies, I suggest you move along," seeing that they were drunk the soldier took a different approach. "Nothing to see here."

"Nothin'? Don't look like nothin', do it babe?" Ivy giggled at Maggie before returning her attention to the soldier, "C'mon, whatcha hidin'?" Ivy lightly shoved the solider.

"Ma'am, back off."

"Aw, is big bad soldier scared of little old me?" Ivy batted her eyelashes, and could hear some of the other guards laughing. "C'mon, let's get the whole gang together, have some fun! I'm freezin' my tits off out here!"

The solider looked around as more guards appeared to watch the show. "Bastards," he muttered before going back to the girls. "Ladies, please leave the premises or I will have to use force."

"Oh force, kinky," Ivy waggled her eyebrows, "Ain't done that before, 'ave we babe?"

"Nah," Maggie grinned deliriously. "Might be worth tryin' though."

All professionalism went out the window as the guards laughed harder.

Back with the truck Lucas spoke into the radio.

"PO and Rainbow are successful, move in. Over."

Alex easily got over the barrier; while Megan and Allison had to help each other give their height. Once over they ducked and followed the shadows of the rumbling trucks. Megan tried not to think about the android corpses and parts in those trucks, and followed the other two.

They identified the three compounds, and in a short, hushed conversation, designated who would go where. Megan got the middle, Allison on her left and Alex on her right.

They moved as another truck rumbled past, covering their mad sprint to the disassembling pods.

Megan pressed her back to the rear of the pod, out of sight of the main compound for now.

Her radio crackled, and she could just hear it over the humming of machinery.

_"Mostly drones in the main area now, with some guards at the back. Poison Oak and Rainbow3 are putting on, quite a show. Over."_

_"Focus Tudor,"_ Alex hissed. _"NI, Biker chick, have you got a small floodlight by your generator?"_

Both Allison and Megan responded with an affirmative.

_"I'll take mine out first, then you guys go, then we unplug the machines. Okay? Over."_

_"No better ideas here,"_ Allison deferred. _"Awaiting your signal. Over."_

Megan angled herself so that she could pull out the cord to the floodlights pretty quickly, and waited for Alex.

There was a sudden loss of light from behind her and Megan moved, trying not to give herself too much time to think. The plug took a few goes to pull out, but it was out, and her whole area went dim.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, but once they had she turned her attention to the main generator cables. She probably couldn't turn it off, so pulling the connection cables between it and the disassembling machines seemed like the best idea. The only problem was there was about three of them and each one was twice as thick as her arm.

Megan looked closer at where the wires connected to the generator, and not seeing much, felt around. It seemed like there was some kind of catch holding the wire in place, so people couldn't just yank it out. Perhaps this was supposed to be a two man job?

She considered asking for help, but there was no one else free, so she did the only logical thing. She held up the catch with one hand, grabbed the wire with other, braced one foot against the generator and _pulled._

"C'mon," she grunted, feeling it shift a little. "C'mon!"

The wire suddenly gave and she fell on her back in the snow from the recoil. She sat up and got back to her feet. One down, two to go.

In the other two sections the machines stopped humming, leaving only the buzzing of the generators, and Megan's machine.

**So if more androids die, it's kinda your fault.**

Megan gritted her teeth and channelled her frustration at both herself and the voice into this next wire. Now was not the time to get caught up in her own head.

Ironically, she was so caught up in what she was doing, she didn't see the solider walking over, assault rifle pointing right at her.

* * *

**4.55PM Wednesday 10****th**

It had been nearly half an hour by now, Paul was just over halfway through the compound. Over halfway closer to death.

He tried not to let it bother him, but there was little less he could think about. He was tempted to try Callum's trick to talk to other androids, but what would he say? 'Hi, we're all about to die, great time to get to know each other!'

Yeah, didn't seem like a good idea.

Then, one of the floodlights went out.

Not a big one, but the one next to the disassembling machine in the compound to his right. Seconds later the other two went out.

The guards, the one in here anyway, went to the right compound to investigate, presumably because that's where it started. Before they got there two of the disassembling machines died.

If Paul needed to breathe it would be catching in his throat. Was this real? This was happening? Actually, what was happening?

Paul squinted at the space between his sections machine and the generator, noticing that there other androids doing the same. Other deviants perhaps?

In the gap was a small, stocky figure, fiddling with the generator wires, with two thick wires on the ground. They shrouded in shadow and dressed entirely in black, but Paul caught an escaped wisp of red hair.

_No_.

Paul reeled back and nearly bumped into the android behind him. Mumbling an apology, he began to step out of line to get a better look. A hum was heard overhead and Paul stepped back into line to avoid the drone's spotlight.

Paul took a second to gather himself, to calm down. If he drew attention to her, then...

A guard was prowling down the ranks, gun ready and pointed at Megan. Because who else was it going to be at this point?

The soldier was already past him, on the other side of the column to his right, but Paul still took a second to gather this courage. He hated this place, he hated it so much.

"RUN!" he yelled. "GET AWAY FROM THERE! RUN!"

**4.57PM Wednesday 10****th**

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM THERE! RUN!"

Megan's head shot up and located the origin of the shout. Her jaw went slack when she saw Paul. Even without his skin and signature hair, she could still recognise him. She started to shout his name, before realising why he had yelled.

An involuntary shriek of terror left Megan's mouth as she scrambled back, away from the approaching the solider. They picked up speed and Megan stumbled, falling on her butt.

Her breathing hitched and sped up. Her limbs begged to move, and she wasn't sure if they were. It didn't seem to make a difference as the guard kept getting closer.

_Run run run run run run run_

**Why aren't you moving? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!**

**_Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God_**

"NO!" Paul was moving, catching the attention of a drone and another of the guards at the back.

"GET BACK IN LINE!" they bellowed and Paul paused, fear and desperation tearing him in two. He couldn't... he couldn't... he didn't want to die, but he couldn't watch Megan die either.

Megan stared at the barrel of the gun, so struck with terror she wasn't sure if she was breathing. The soldier was saying something. Something angry, maybe? She couldn't hear it, her ears were full of her pounding heartbeat.

A loud clonk pierced her hearing, and the gun was no longer in her face. Blinking, she could see that the soldier had turned to face Allison, dual wielding a kitchen knife and a rolling pin.

Megan had the irrational urge to laugh. Allison standing off against an armed solider with nothing but a rolling pin and knife shouldn't be funny, but, it kind of was.

"Get up!" Alex was suddenly in her face and helping her to her feet. Megan stumbled, and her heartbeat calmed down a little.

"I'm going to help Allison, either give us a hand, or get out of here," Alex instructed before drawing their own makeshift weapon and charging in.

Megan took a second to catch her breath, and she looked across at Paul, who was staring right back at her. She offered a tired smile, which died as soon as she saw the guard walking towards Paul.

The situation reversal didn't even register, she was already moving. She flung herself through the fence on pure muscle memory and pelted through the snow. The gun was turning to face her now, and fear threatened to overwhelm her.

Her legs didn't stop pounding against the ground.

She was suddenly holding the gun in her gloved hands and yanking it down with all of her adrenaline enhanced strength.

The soldier barely even grunted and began to pull it out of her grip. The gloves made it harder to grip and it came away, but Megan was back in, grabbing it again. She needed to get her gloves off, but she had no time.

A flood light went off, taking them both by surprise, but it was the guard who capitalised on it.

In a swift movement the gun was yanked from her grip and the butt slammed into the side of her head.

Megan yelped in pain and stars burst behind her eyes as she staggered back. She bumped into another android, who steadied her.

"Kid, stand down," they muttered, fear etched into their voice.

With the pause and pain Megan felt fear creep up on her. She needed to help Paul, she couldn't let it take over now!

Staring down the barrel of a gun in the second time in less than five minutes and being shouted at to put her hands on her head made any last vestige of courage disappear. She couldn't do this, she couldn't-

The muzzle suddenly shot up in the air as a drone exploded. Taking his chance Paul ran at the guard and ripped the gun from them. The weapon felt heavy and unfamiliar, but he pointed it at the guard, expression impossible to read on the white chassis.

"Back off," he tried to growl. It half worked, and almost as if on cue, the last disassembling machine shut down. Above them, more drones were being shot down, and another floodlight went out.

The soldier made the mistake of darting his head to look, and Paul slugged the gun into the side of his head. Much, much harder than when Megan got hit. The soldier staggered back, clutching his head, but eventually took the sensible option and retreated.

* * *

A lot happened. Ivy has no shame, Allison's the only one with self preservation. Julia's decided that now's the time to be scary, Lucas has the easy job, Alex is having the time of their life and Nathan, Oscar and Maggie are along for the ride.

Paul nearly dies and Megan gets close to a nervous breakdown/death but you know.

Other Options Flowchart

(Megan) Respond to Lucas about the disassembling machines.

(Megan) Decline going to the disassembling machines.

(Megan) QTEs for floodlight and generator.

(Paul) Ignore the drone (either get shot or get the soldier off Megan). Get Megan's attention.

(Paul) Don't draw attention to yourself. Ask someone else to help her.

(Megan) QTEs for getting away from the soldier.

(Megan) Defend yourself (QTEs)

(Megan) QTEs for wrestling for the gun. If done successfully the gun can be taken off the solider.

(Megan) Push the gun away (potential for Megan getting shot)

(Paul) Shoot the solider.


	8. Chapter 8

**5.00PM Wednesday 10****th**** November 2038**

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Alex yelled, and the androids complied, blocking the tunnel exit by their bodies alone. The shout made Megan's head ring, and Paul dropped the gun and crouched by her.

"Hey, Megan, you with me?" he asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"...one."

Paul half laughed in relief, and yanked Megan into a hug. One hand gripped her hair and he buried his face in the top of her shoulder.

Megan responded, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face against him. She felt her throat burning, and let the tears come.

"You're okay," she muttered. "You're here."

"I'm here, right here," he assured, "And you're here. By god you're here. Why the fuck are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Megan half laughed.

The radio at her belt crackled.

_"Nervousness Incarnate, come in Nervousness Incarnate. Over."_

Paul wanted to hold on a little longer, but relinquished his grip as Megan went to answer.

"What Tudor? Over."

_"As adorable as you two are, we still have things to do. Ringo needs some help with the floodlights and goons are closing in on Coubertin and Captain Hardass. Over."_

"What about Poison Oak and Rainbow? Over."

_"Not great there either, but nothing lethal. Over."_

"What's the plan?" Paul asked, standing up straight. Megan followed suit, idly wiping blood from the side of her head. She could deal with that later.

"Ringo's on the outskirts, dealing with the floodlights. He has a taser but he might be getting overwhelmed. Coubertin and Captain H are in that surveillance thing," she pointed to the closed cherry picker, which was currently bobbing up and down as controls on the ground and in the cab conflicted. "Poison Oak and Rainbow are outside the fence, they were distractions but sounds like things have gotten out of hand. No idea where Biker Chick and AAA are."

On cue, the radio crackled again.

_"Biker Chick and I are going to help Ringo. Over."_

"That answers that," Paul noted, he started to say something, but was interrupted.

"We'll help."

A group of about ten androids had formed around them. Different models, different heights, but all of their LEDs blazed red. Whether it was fear or determination was another matter.

"Alright," Megan swallowed, suddenly feeling a lot of pressure. She knew they were looking to her because she knew the locations, but surely they wouldn't be that hard to find.

_Hey, shut up. Breathe. Get on with it._

Tapping her finger against her thigh in a rhythm, Megan began to talk.

"We'll need a couple at the floodlights, I would guess he's by the third one now," Megan roughly pointed. "Need more to deal with the picker or whatever it is. The two on the outside will be fine for now."

"We still have the guards to deal with," Paul reminded.

"We should kill them," suggested one of the androids, which got a worrying level of agreement.

"There's been enough death already," Paul had his best 'dad' look as he glared at the other androids. "The machines are off, we can clear them out and put them in there."

_"Hate to interrupt your meeting NI and Beep Boop,"_ Lucas came in again. _"But the others need backup _now!"

Without a, verbal, word the androids split up, leaving Megan a little lost as three headed for Nathan and seven headed for the picker.

"They're going to pick up more deviants on the way," Paul informed, still unsure how to feel about this telepathy thing. "You've got a head injury and frankly," Paul had a shaky smile, "I don't really want to split up right now."

Megan met his shaky smile with one of her own. "Let's clear out the machines then, if you're up for it?"

"Let's do it," Paul felt a bit sick at the thought, but held it together. "Tell me if you start to feel dizzy. I mean it."

"Yes sir," Megan smirked, walking over to the machine. It took Paul's strength to open it up, pulling one slat down and pushing one up far as he could.

Once they could both see inside, they both had to pause to process what they were seeing.

The machine had clearly been switched halfway through disassembling. Half of the limbs had been ripped off, androids were dangling loose in the grip of the mechanical arms and worse, some of the limbs weren't completely off.

Horrifying, some of the androids were still alert, LED's burning red as they tried to deal with what was happening.

"Oh Christ," Megan breathed, feeling like she might be sick.

Paul stared, feeling his Stress Levels rising. This could have been him...

In one turn he looked back at the lines of androids, who had barely moved.

"Help us get them out!" he cried, and the front line listened. It was creepy, and he wished they'd just deviate already, but it did help.

The mechanical arms had to be yanked out of limbs, and it wasn't always easy to tell which part belonged to whom. However, with the help, all the android were out and put together with what they hoped was the right collection of parts.

Paul doubled over once they were done, hand clapped over his mouth like he was going to be sick.

"Paul?"

"Give me a minute," he assured. "I'll be fine. Let's just move on."

Megan's first bout of dizziness hit as they tried to move into the right section. She made to lift herself up and go through the gaps in the fence feet first, but almost fell over once through.

"Megan!" Paul scrambled through the fence as Megan put a hand to her head. It was throbbing.

"I'm fine," the response was automatic, and Paul's face was thunderous.

"What did I say earlier?"

"That I would tell you if I was dizzy."

"And?"

"...I'm a little dizzy, but I'm fine!"

Paul wasn't impressed. "Sit down by the fence, try to stem the bleeding. I'll handle it here."

"I'm fine!" Megan protested, but Paul grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into a sitting position.

"I am not losing you to a damn head injury. Stay here, man the radio, stop the bleeding."

There was no room for arguing, so Megan cleared the snow beneath her, pressed the sleeve of one of her sweaters against her temple and pulled out the radio. She hissed in pain as the material touched the tender injury, but focused on the radio.

"Tudor, any updates? Over," she kept an eye on Paul as he gathered some help to empty the machines here. The deviants had already been busy here and had crowded around disarmed guards.

The feeling of nausea didn't leave Paul as he led the androids in removing, the mutilated, he guessed he could call it. Anger burned and for a few scary seconds he wanted nothing more than go over to the group of downed soldiers and shoot them.

It passed, and Paul made his way back over to Megan.

"Any news?" he was glad to see that she was indeed trying to stem the blood, even though the crimson liquid had already made it past her chin.

"The floodlight crew are good, and they've gotten some more androids to help them. They're herding the guards back here for 'storing' I guess while Nathan turns the floodlights back on. It's getting dark soon so we'll need to see what we're doing. It's still a bit hairy by the security cherry picker, but it's better. Now it's just Ivy and Maggie."

"How are they holding up?"

"They're being frog marched in here," Megan smirked. "This should be interesting."

"You're staying here."

"I never said that I was going to move!"

"No, but you were thinking it," Paul smirked, and Megan rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright. I won't move," Megan shrugged. "Reckon you can handle it?"

"I'll organise the troops," Paul's smirk hadn't died, and he climbed through the fence again to get to the far left side.

Megan huffed, but leaned back against the cold metal fence. Now that she wasn't moving, and she was calming down, she was freezing.

Her eyes flicked around at the androids, who she guessed were freshly deviant moved around slowly, uncertain, while the non deviants stayed where they were.

On the other side of the section Alex dropped down. They walked between the androids with their usual calm ease, smiling kindly all the way. They spotted Megan and jogged over.

"You okay down there?"

"Got clocked on the head," Megan admitted. "Paul's being paranoid, but I think I'm okay."

Alex crouched down and squatted on the balls of their feet. "Let's see."

Megan sighed, knowing the reaction, but moved her hand away. She winced as dried blood stuck to and came off with the sweater, and Alex's eyes widened.

"What did they clock you with, a two by four?!"

"Butt of an assault rifle," Megan corrected, watching as Alex took off their bag and rummaged through it. "Alex?"

"Hold still," Alex brought out the first aid kit they'd packed and opened it up. They grabbed some alcohol wipes and tore one open. "This will probably sting."

"I could do this myself," Megan protested as Alex began to dab at the injury. "It's just a scrape!" she added with a wince.

"As a general rule, you don't do first aid on yourself," Alex commented. "Besides, you can't see your injury, so it'll be easier if someone else does it."

"Why do you have to be logical?"

"Because you're letting your pride get the better of you," Alex responded matter of factly. "There's no shame in asking for help."

"You sound like Paul."

"Speaking of whom," Alex was sticking a bandage to Megan's temple. "Where is he?"

"In the far compound," Megan jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the rough direction. "He was going to help out Oscar and Julia."

"So soon after all of this?" Alex smiled ruefully. "What did we do to deserve him?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I've asked myself that?" Megan also smiled as Alex packed up. "Speaking of androids we probably don't deserve, have you found Ella?"

Alex deflated at the question, and at any other time it would almost be comical, but now they just looked, defeated.

"No. She's, she's not with the ones I've talked to. I haven't, haven't checked the other compounds yet."

"You should," Megan advised. "She knows you're here from Callum."

Alex took a deep breath. "Let's deal with Ivy and Maggie's situation first. You want in?"

"You know I'll be useless right?"

"In that case; watch, co-ordinate. Don't get spotted."

Nerves were already building, but Megan forced a smile. "I think I can do that."

"Good," Alex stood up and turned to face the androids in this section, cupping their hands to their mouth.

"Anyone who's free, listen up!" they yelled. "There's a squad of guards that'll be coming through the tunnel soon with a couple of our friends hostage. Anyone want to help out?"

Most of the experienced deviants were busy, since guards wouldn't make it inside the machines on their own after all. The new deviants and the rest of androids all came over however, taking Alex by surprise.

"R-right. Okay, we've already got some guys blocking the tunnel, so if we get them to move and take the soldiers by surprise, we should be able to handle it. Any thoughts?"

"Do, do we have weapons?" asked one of the androids. "_Can _we have weapons?"

"We don't have any personally," Alex admitted. "If you want to grab a gun, by all means, but I'd prefer we didn't use them. These guys are arseholes, but they're following orders, and wearing body armour."

The non deviant androids didn't move, and the new deviants looked at each other.

"Well, I'm getting a gun. I don't know about you guys," one announced, and Alex nodded.

"You do you, but we need to get to the edge of the tunnel sharpish."

The group of what must have been around thirty odd either climbed through the fence or went out from the back to the tunnel, and Megan turned her attention to the radio.

"AAA Battery is leading a group to deal with the tunnel, how's everyone else doing? Over."

On cue the last floodlight came back on.

* * *

Urgh, not the best place to leave it, but I needed to split it somewhere! And, Paul swore, which I don't recall if that happened in the Protest Path, but here we are!

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Paul) Talk to the androids instead of Megan

(Paul) Agree to the killing the soldiers (lead to fewer to deal with later)

(Paul) Don't ask for help getting the androids out of the disassembling machines. Refuse to go near them (He would go do something else, maybe Megan would go with him)

(Megan) Admit to dizziness immediately

(Megan) Let Alex patch her up. Protest further.


	9. Chapter 9

**5.20PM Wednesday 10****th**** November 2038**

_"Ringo and I are done,"_ noted Allison. _"Our group will head down to help. Over."_

_"Calming down at the security booth, thing," _Julia was next. _"Beep Boop just came in with re-enforcements and it looks like the perimeter guards are being funnelled down. Over."_

_"All clear up here,"_ Lucas assured. _"I can see the guards being, er, stored, I guess. PO and Rainbow are almost by the tunnel, get ready. Over."_

Megan shifted around to watch the show. Alex had recruited some more androids from the middle compound, and the blocking androids were facing down the tunnel, ready. Some of the androids were wielding rifles, which Megan found alarming.

The group suddenly pulled back towards the sides, and a few seconds later Megan could see a group of fifteen soldiers marching down. Ivy and Maggie were at the front, hands on their hands as they were walked in.

Maggie had a red mark on her face, and Ivy looked furious. Furious enough that even as far away as Megan was, she backed away.

_Never make Ivy angry. Got it._

Once they were through the tunnel and into the compound, the androids struck.

They came from behind initially, smacking the soldiers in the head with rifle butts. The rest of the guards spun to deal with them, with only a few facing forward.

An enormous android built like a brick outhouse swung at the front, scattered them but missing the girls. Alex beckoned them over and they ran to the side while the androids ruthlessly dispatched the soldiers. They were swiftly disarmed and dragged to where the rest of them were being held; the disassembly machines.

Ivy broke away from Alex and Maggie and tapped one of the androids on the shoulder. Megan didn't hear what was said as the android looked over, but saw a small group stop. The guard they were carrying had the helmet taken off, and without wasting any time, Ivy punched them.

Her snarl was loud enough for Megan to hear.

"That's for slapping my girlfriend, dickhead."

_Really never make Ivy angry_

Ivy retreated, and the fresh meat were thrown in the disassembling machines with everyone else. Once down Megan's radio crackled.

_"Picker group, how's it going? Over," _Alex asked.

_"We're done,"_ Paul responded. _"Sending them down now. Over."_

_"Alright, everyone who's free reconvene in the centre compound. Over."_

_"Me as well?"_ Lucas asked. _"I'm freezing my ass off out here! Over."_

_"Get down here too Tudor," _the grin was obvious in Alex's voice. _"Although, it's not much warmer here. Over."_

Megan got to her feet with a groan, stiff from the cold and sitting down. She wasn't dizzy anymore, so was fine going through the fence to get to the others. Nathan and Allison came down from the perimeter and they more or less converged at the same time.

The snow had been tamped down by hundreds of feet by this point, creating a muddy, icy sheet that threatened to send everyone careening to the ground.

Megan reached the small group and Maggie's eyes widened.

"I thought getting slapped was bad. What happened to you?"

"Butt of a gun," Megan tapped the bandage self consciously. "I'm alright, it just stings a little."

Allison nodded and turned to Alex. "By the way, have you found Ella?"

Alex froze.

"Er, no, but I haven't checked all of the compounds yet."

"AX400, right?"

"Yeah?"

Allison took a deep breath, and in a rare moment of concern for Alex, put her hand on their shoulder.

"There's a partially disassembled AX400 in the right compound," she pointed to get the point across. "It might not be her, but you might want to look."

Alex looked at Allison, and nodded, stepping away from the group. They then stood still before forcibly shoving their gloves hands in their pockets.

"Hey Alex. That way," Allison pointed again, and Alex didn't move.

Megan stepped up and tapped Alex's shoulder. "Want support?"

"...Yes please. Thank you."

"You've helped me enough times," Megan shrugged. "Let's go. We'll probably meet Julia there."

"Yeah," Alex didn't seem to be focusing on anything, so Megan just made sure they walked in the right direction.

The clambered through the fence once again, and as they walked closer towards the partially disassembled androids, Alex began to fall behind. Megan glanced behind her and waited for Alex to catch up.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled. "I just, really don't want to see this."

Megan could not think of anything comforting to say. What can you say to someone who might be about to find someone dear them, mutilated?

They got closer, and Alex suddenly stopped walking, frozen in place.

"Yep," they forced out when Megan turned to look at them. "AX400 alright."

"Ella?"

"I don't, I'm not sure I want to know. I can't..."

"What's her serial number?"

"What?"

"What's her serial number? I'll look," Megan offered. Alex had helped her with her anxiety, only seemed right to return the favour.

Alex rattled it off and Megan went to look. The android body was in awful shape, and Megan resisted the urge to look away. Half a leg was hanging off, while the other was completely detached and lay nearby. Her arms were both connected to her body by only a wires and blue blood was staining the snow.

Taking a deep breath Megan crouched by the body to find the serial number.

Nausea rolled in her belly, especially when it took longer than she thought to find the serial number. She squinted at the number at the base of the neck and swallowed.

Oh no.

"Alex! What's the number again?"

Alex rattled it off, and it matched the number on the android's, Ella's, neck perfectly. Megan felt her stomach drop.

This wasn't fair! She got Paul back, but Alex couldn't get Ella back.

Megan looked over at Alex, and nodded slowly, words not seeming appropriate.

Alex took half a step back, but steeled themselves and came over. They squatted by Ella's head, staring before hanging their head.

Megan backed off to give Alex some space, and looked over at the security cherry picker. Closer now she could see that it wasn't actually a cherry picker, but a proper hydraulic security booth, but she was too used to the cherry picker idea.

It seemed to have calmed down over there now, and the booth was lowering down to ground level. Oscar and Julia stepped out and were met by Paul, who began to walk them over to the middle compound, but stopped when they spotted Megan and Alex.

Julia was the first to run over, quickly picking up what had happened. Oscar followed at a more sedate pace, and it took Paul a few seconds to come over.

Julia sank to her knees in the snow and pulled Alex into a hug. Alex didn't respond at first, but slowly sank into it and began to cry into Julia's shoulder.

"Ella, I take it," Oscar commented, and Megan nodded.

"Yeah," she folded her arms around herself, feeling even colder than before. "We were too late."

Paul didn't answer, looking around instead. If he still had his LED, it would be whirring yellow and red.

_'Can anyone here repair androids?'_

Opening himself like that felt, weird. He wasn't sure if he disliked it or not, but it was so bizarre to hear other voices in his head. However, he got over himself as several androids responded.

_'Yes. We have no tools, but we should be able to do rudimentary repairs,'_ their decided spoke person spoke up.

_'Can you fix the downed androids.'_

_"We have no tools or Thirum or bio components. Do you have any of those things?'_

_'We have duct tape.'_

There was a pause as the repair droids talked to each other. _'That will do to stop more Thirum loss and hold them together. How much duct tape to you have?'_

_'Half a roll.'_

_'That will do."_

A group of five androids jogged over, and Paul plucked the duct tape from Julia's belt, passing it to them. A few more clambered through the fence and approached the partially disassembled androids.

Most of them appeared to not be deviant, as they approached nonchalantly. A few turned their heads away, but still kept going. They quickly got to work, pulling the androids apart from each other, and attaching the limbs they could back into place.

Megan looked at Paul. "How did they know to do that?"

Paul grimaced and tapped the side of his head, where his LED used to be. "It turns out androids can communicate with each other."

"No shit Sherlock, you have a mouth."

"You knew exactly what I meant," Paul glared half heartedly at Megan's shit eating grin.

"So, like telepathy?"

"Kind of, it's weird. I don't think I like it."

Megan looked at the androids working. "...So they're doing repairs, with duct tape?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"No."

Alex was watching the whole thing blankly, and Julia pulled them to their feet, dusting them down and clucking like a worried hen.

"Let's head back to the others," she suggested, and Alex nodded mutely, allowing themselves to be steered back. Oscar, Megan and Paul weren't far behind.

"What the hell?" Allison looked between Alex and the rest of the group.

"We found Ella," Paul summed up. "We were too late, but she's having rudimentary repairs."

"Cool," Allison nodded before glancing at Alex. They were mostly staring at the ground, so Allison took charge.

"So, obvious question. Now what?"

"We wait for Lucas," rumbled Oscar.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, we just liberated a Recycling Centre."

"Yep," Nathan agreed. "Your point?"

"I think the point is, where do we go from here?" Ivy added. "We've broken the law, multiple laws, easily, and we've done what we came here to do."

"We can't leave yet!" Julia argued. "There's still a bunch of trucks out there, and I'm amazed no one's come to check what the hell is going on!"

Paul caught the sound of combat boots on packed snow. "I think you might have spoken too soon."

They all looked at each before ducking out of immediate sight, and a second later the androids followed suit.

The shadow of the guard peeked out of their end of the tunnel, however the guard themselves never reached it.

* * *

Story isn't over yet. So much more to go, it's only Wednesday, there's all of Thursday to go yet.

Other Option Flowchart

(Megan) Don't offer to go with Alex

(Megan) Try to comfort Alex. Try to lighten the mood

(Megan) Speak. Lie about the android being Ella

(Megan) Comfort Alex

(Paul) Mention the bio components in the trucks


	10. Chapter 10

**5.27PM Wednesday 10****th**** November 2038**

Another shadow appeared and with a cry of the alarm the guard was dragged back.

Allison went to peek around the tunnel, and narrowed her eyes.

"...Callum?"

"What?" Alex woke up and ran to look. "Holy shit. He got through the convoy."

"Pretty much greenie," Callum had heard that comment before dumping the guard head first into one of the bins. "You find your pals?"

"Y-yeah, pretty much."

"Good," Callum backed up. "Now, I'm not going any closer to that place, if we're desperate for a chat, you come in here."

Allison looked at the rest of Android Allies, shrugged, and walked in. Everyone else began to follow, but Paul grabbed Megan's arm.

"Can we trust him?" he asked when she looked around at him.

"He helped us earlier, so yeah, I think so," Megan responded. Paul nodded warily and let go. Megan followed the others and Paul stuck close behind, eyeing the new android warily.

"Ah," Callum noted as they caught up. "You must be Paul. Red here was really worried about you."

"And you're the one who contacted me," Paul was still wary.

"Yep," Callum turned his attention back to the group, and paused when he saw Alex. After a few seconds of silence he asked. "You okay there Greenie?"

"I'm okay," Alex forced a smile. "What happened with the convoy?"

"Not much to tell," Callum shrugged. "One human per truck which they can be shut in the back of, and more androids to help you. Not hard."

"What about the patrols?" Nathan asked.

"They were harder, and I did lose a few to them, but overall not many were lost."

"Are the trucks still there?" Maggie asked, and Callum nodded.

"Yeah. Engines are off but none of them are driving any soon," he looked over at Paul suddenly. "How come you haven't turned your skin back on?"

Paul opened his mouth to answer, closed it, and smirked. Smirked in a way that made Megan very wary.

"Paul, what-?"

Megan didn't even get to finish her sentence before Paul reactivated his synthetic skin. Of course, no clothes came back with it.

Megan yelped and turned her face away, cheeks flushing red. "Jesus Christ!" she yelled, and Paul burst out laughing.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked, poking her in the shoulder, and she could hear the shit eating grin he wearing.

"Damn," Ivy was appraising Paul up and down. "Girl, it is a shame that you're asexual."

"Ivy!" Maggie snapped, and Ivy shrugged.

"What? You know I have no shame."

"Humans," Callum growled under his breath.

"Can we focus?" Allison brought attention back, or, tried to. "Paul, are you going to stay standing there like that?"

"Maybe," Paul smirked, and Megan resolutely refused to look below his chin.

"Right, where were we?" Allison. "Oh yeah, the convoy. Any thoughts on how to deal with new vans arriving?"

"They're soldiers," Callum snorted. "They'll be ordered to go to a camp that was already backed up for miles. It'll take them ages to figure out something's wrong, and even then they probably won't do anything. Better sitting in a cab than having to actually do something."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"Yes! I am sure! And you know, a thank you would be nice!" Callum snapped. "I don't have to tell you shit!"

"Alright, alright," Paul stepped into mediate. "You're right, you didn't have to tell us all of this, hell, you didn't have to stay and help all those androids. So, thank you."

Callum took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, yeah. Thanks man."

"Alright," Paul stepped back. "From the sounds of it we're safe here for the time being, and any new androids should be safe."

"Safe, but freezing," Oscar interjected, stamping his feet.

"You humans might be able to get warm in the abandoned vehicles," Callum noted. "Rest of us will be fine."

"Lucky for some," Alex added. "And also, as much as I ship you two, can you please put something on Paul?"

Paul smirked again. "You only had to ask."

Megan rolled her eyes as he went to dig through the bins for his clothes, but she was still smiling. She had missed him. She then looked at Alex, and felt her joy drain away. How could she be happy when Alex was damn near crushed?

"There you are!" Lucas suddenly came running from the compound before doubling over to catch his breath. "You weren't, in there, so, I panicked."

"We're all good," assured Ivy, "just don't look too hard at Paul right now."

"Why- Oh holy shit!"

"I told you not to look," Ivy snickered.

"Yeah, show some decency Lucas!" Paul shouted over his shoulder.

"Anyway," Lucas was trying to blink that image away. "All clear from what I could see. Still freezing, but no military."

"So, we could just, disappear," Ivy suggested.

"No," Alex refused. "Not without Ella."

"We can take the van we took to get here," Allison sighed.

"We can't get her repaired," Alex's voice was dead. "Not with all of this going on. No one will repair her."

"And we don't have the tools here," Julia gently reminded. "And we're all exhausted, right?" she looked around hopefully, and Android Allies began to nod forcibly. "So, we sleep, and figure things out tomorrow, hmm?"

"Fine, fine," Alex conceded.

"The rest of these guys need to know," Maggie stated, and Alex abruptly pulled away from Julia.

"I'll do it."

Before anyone could stop them they were marching back through the tunnel and climbing up to the top of the fence. A few androids followed them with their eyes, but no one stopped them.

They straddled the metal fence and cupped their mouth with their hands.

"Listen up!" they yelled, which caught everyone's attention. "This camp is now no longer under military control. The vans are empty and all the soldiers are now in those disassembling machines! So, anyone who wants to leave, feel free! There's clothes in the bins in the tunnel!"

Alex paused to take a breath, then continued more quietly, but still carrying. "Although, Detroit isn't safe. As many of you know, the military are hunting androids. If you do leave, then there's a chance of being captured, or killed. If you still want to leave, well, no human will stop you."

Speech done, Alex leaned back a little on the fence, careful to not fall. The androids began to discuss among themselves. The non deviants seemed to take Alex's words as an order and marched out. The deviants were slower, disappearing in drips and drabs. After a while, only a third of the androids returned through the tunnel, skin on and clothed. Some of them were Callum's group, but most of them had left as well.

Paul noticed Anita in the group leaving. They caught each other's eyes and Anita nodded to him before briskly moving on.

Callum, and the rest of Android Allies, including a fully dressed Paul, appeared out of the tunnel, and the deviants turned to look at them.

"Most of you will probably hate humans by now," Alex was still up there. "Hell, we don't blame you, humans suck. But us, our guys here? We're not your enemy."

"Yeah, that's all well and good!" called up one of the androids. "But what if they realise that this camp isn't working?"

"Yeah! We need defences!" called up another android.

"We're the only ones here!" Alex called back down. "If we want defences, we'll have to get it ourselves," Alex began to climb back down the fence, and dangled from it three quarters down. "If anyone's willing to get them, our friends the soldiers have guns. Between us we can organise shifts and try to get some idea of what the hell's going on outside," Alex's expression softened, "Right now we're in this together. So, let's work together, okay?"

The first couple of androids looked at each other, and nodded before looking back at Alex.

"We'll handle weapons. You're squishy and organic, so you're probably freezing."

Alex smirked good naturedly. "That obvious huh?"

"It's ten below and you're organic," the android smirked in return. "We'll handle it from here."

Alex looked hard at the android, and relaxed. "You do you."

They dropped down from the fence and faced Android Allies, hands in pockets and looking determined.

"Let's see if we can't connect to a news channel or something," they said. "Ivy, Nathan, Lucas, you guys are good with tech. Everyone else, let's find some warm spots and food. Allison and Oscar, me and Julia, Megan and Paul..." Alex paused. "I'm sure you two will want to catch up," they forced a smile. "Maggie, go wherever."

"So, you're back in charge," Allison asked, not unkindly, and Alex nodded.

"I'm the one who gave the speech, aren't I?" they smirked before fully dropping down. "Let's rock and roll."

* * *

A shorter chapter today, but one I had a lot of fun with

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Megan) Get angry about Paul grabbing her.

(Megan) Not trust Callum. Be more certain about trusting him.

(Paul) Continue to ask about Callum.

(Paul) Get clothes first

(Paul) Go try and talk to Anita. Ignore her.


	11. Chapter 11

**6.30PM Wednesday 10****th ****November 2038**

Megan and Paul ended up going back up the convoy. None of the cab doors were locked so they could go through glove boxes and dashboards and foot wells for discarded snacks.

They stuffed what they found in Megan's backpack, which was mostly candy, granola bars, chips and trail mix. There were thankfully water bottles in them as well, most half empty, which was a little disgusting to think about.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Paul reminded as Megan wrinkled her nose at a half empty plastic water bottle. With a sigh she made sure the cap was properly screwed on and stowed it in her back pack.

"It's good to see you again," Megan finally said.

"You too," Paul nodded. He fiddled with his raincoat, which he had found again. They were also careful to keep their voices down, since soldiers were still in the back of these. Guilt twisted in Megan's stomach, they were stuck in the dark with no food or water, that wasn't humane. They were only following orders.

Yet, what could they do? They had no resources to spare and they were all students. Julia was the only one with a decent income, and even then, providing for over 100 soldiers? Doable with a sandwich and a bottle of water each, but suspicious when buying.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked, and Megan shook her head.

"Nothing much. Trying not to freak out," for once it couldn't be further from the truth. With Paul back, Megan felt calm, at ease.

"Really? Your vitals are fine," Paul noted, and Megan mentally cursed.

"I'm mostly succeeding," she amended. "How about you? What are you thinking in that big brain of yours?"

Paul didn't respond for a few seconds.

"You put yourself at great risk to help me."

"Yeah," Megan shrugged. "You needed us, and there was no arguing with Alex once their mind was set. They got a plan together before I could even blink."

"Of course they did," Paul chuckled. "But, this was crazy. You could have died earlier, you know that?"

"Believe me, I know," Megan sighed. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the barrel of a gun. "But, so could have you. In fact, if we weren't there you most definitely would have died."

Paul took his beanie off and began to play with it. They stopped outside the next truck and Megan went in to root around.

"I know," he muttered, but in the dead quiet Megan still heard him. "It's just, you don't, I," Paul sighed. "I don't know how to say it, but I really think you shouldn't have come to rescue me. I'm glad you did!" he defended when Megan shot him a disbelieving look. "It's just, you took some serious risks and-"

"Stop," Megan got out of the vehicle and grabbed his hands. "Stop with the self deprecation, because that's what this is. You're always getting me to stop, so let's not be hypocritical," Megan smiled up at him. "I came for you because I like you, I want you in my life, and, honestly, I was a wreck without you. Yeah I came to save you, but it was mostly Alex's plan and I was terrified the entire damn time. I've lost track of how many anxiety attacks I've had or nearly had in the last three days and I'm still here, because you mean that much to me. Okay?"

Paul had no words, and gripped Megan's gloved hands with his much larger ones.

"Tha- thank you," he managed to get out, feeling the words catch in his throat. "I, I'd just gotten used to the idea of not being rescued, I, I don't know..." he could feel moisture running down his face. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"You're overwhelmed, and that's alright," Megan didn't relax her grip, and could feel tears starting fall on her face. "I'm doing it too. This is the first moment we've had where we can really think, huh?"

"Yeah," Paul agreed, and pulled one hand out to wipe his face. "Fuck, I've never done that before. I can see why you hate it."

Megan laughed wetly. "Yeah, crying sucks, but you tend to feel a bit better afterwards."

"Got it," Paul's hand hovered in front of him awkwardly now his face was clear. Megan took it, and in a moment of spontaneity she attempted to pull him into a hug. Since he was taken by surprise he didn't budge, so she flung herself at his torso instead.

Paul was quick to recover, hugging her back. At that point it properly sunk in for both of them that the other was there. Safe, in one piece, alive. No guns were pointing at them, there was no rush, no time limit. For now, all was well. All was good.

Neither of them decided to mention that they could feel the other crying on them.

* * *

**7.30PM Wednesday 10****th ****November 2038**

The two of them made it back to the Recycling Centre, bag and pockets full to bursting with snacks and drinks.

Androids had positioned themselves on the main fence, legs locking them into position and guns pointed outwards. A few were stationed on the ground by the tunnel and one more was lying in a sniper position on top of the front van. There was a slight nod from that one as Megan and Paul passed by, but otherwise no indication that they were noticed.

They found most of Android Allies by the security picker, sans Lucas, Ivy and Nathan, all huddled around some space heaters that had been up from where the flood lights were.

"We have food," Paul announced, and Megan dropped the bag on the ground.

"Some of it's half eaten," she warned. "But it's better than nothing."

"Oh thank God, I'm starving!" Oscar was the first to dig in.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us!" Nathan cried. "That's got to feed all nine of us!"

Oscar paused, and guiltily put some of the snacks down, and everyone else leapt on them.

It was not a substantial meal, but it would do for now.

"We need to do a supply run," voiced Maggie halfway through a candy bar. "We don't know how long we're going to be here."

"These guys have got it under control," Allison countered, "they don't need us!"

"Then what?" Alex asked. "We go back to my place and hide there?"

"We can go with the original plan," Allison shrugged. "A shit ton of protesting."

"Hate to break it to you," Lucas responded from the cabin. "The right to assembly is suspended. We go out and protest, we'll get arrested."

"Oh, and we won't get arrested staying here?"

"Actually, unlikely," Paul added. "Given the android's positions and weaponry, and the fact the alarm doesn't seem to have been raised, we're not likely to be arrested here."

"Huh," Allison was surprised, and Megan got a question in before she could recover.

"How're the others doing?"

"Not so great," Alex sighed. "Not much has changed from the last convo over radio. There's stuff connected to the internet in the trucks, it's just wiring it up to the phones. And, none of us are engineers."

Alex looked at Paul, who shook his head.

"I am not a jack of all trades droid. I am designed for home assistance, not engineering."

"You wielded a gun pretty well there, I doubt that's in your programming," Megan responded, and Paul's shoulders slumped.

"Fine, I'll go see what I can do. I'll bring some snacks for them," Paul grabbed an armful to a small protest and left the main compound.

Lucas had driven the truck up to the barrier, so thankfully they weren't far. Lucas followed them and jumped into that truck while Ivy and Nathan were working in one of the massive dumper trucks. Paul tried not to think about their contents as he delivered food.

Lucas had merely nodded when Paul dropped by, engrossed in setting up his work. So Paul went up to the larger truck.

"All hail the bringer of food!" crowed Nathan as he dug in. He took a bite out of some chocolate and let out a sigh. "I might miss Dairy Milk, but right now, this is some good shit."

"Nathan!" Ivy snapped, but she reached across and grabbed some chips from Paul, who was on the step up outside the cab. "Thanks though."

"How's it going?" Paul asked.

"Slow," Ivy responded, Nathan too busy enjoying chocolate. "I'd love to see a nice obvious USB port, but of course, it's not that simple. It's only connected to the internet for maps, so trying to get it go further than that is fucking nightmare!"

Paul frowned and leaned over Nathan. "Mind if I-?" he started as he reached over. To his surprise his skin pulled back, and before he'd finished his fingers brushed against the electronic dashboard.

All of a sudden, he could _see_ it. See the code, understand it. It just took a little push here, a little nudge there, and...

Ivy's phone beeped and when she went to look at it, she found that through the amalgamation of cables, it was connected to the truck internet.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked, in utter awe.

Paul pulled his hand back, synthetic skin covering his hand again. "I, I don't know."

Ivy began to scroll through her phone, getting online. "Let's see what's been happening."

* * *

**9.24PM Wednesday 10****th ****November 2038**

Android Allies were crowded around Ivy's and Lucas's phones as well as the space heaters. They had moved them out to the trucks and had been joined by a small group of androids, who were going to broadcast to the rest.

President Warren's speech was about to begin, and no one was expecting anything good.

They were greeted to a tiny President Warren on each screen, walking towards the podium in the White House, all smiles and waves as cameras flashed. She got settled, and began to speak in an oddly halting manner, although it made it difficult to mishear anything even through tinny phone speakers.

"At 6AM this morning a national curfew was declared. Civilian movement will be strictly controlled, the right to assembly is suspended, all electronic communications are restricted, and I have granted enhanced powers to our security agencies. In addition to these measures, all androids must be handed over to the authorities immediately. Temporary camps are being set up in all our major cities to contain and destroy them. I am now asking all civilians to co-operate with the authorities, and rest assured that everything in our power is being done to guarantee the security of our nation."

"So basically, nothing Detroit didn't already know," Allison sighed, huddling closer to the space heater.

"I don't know," Lucas disagreed, shifting position. "I don't think we knew the curfew was country wide."

"I feel sorry for those who want to check on family," Julia suddenly interjected as various reporters vied for the President's attention. "If communication is down countrywide then no one can check if anyone's okay."

A simultaneous sensation of guilt gripped those still in college. Their parents had to be freaking out, and for good reason. Not one felt like telling their parents where they were and what they were doing.

The President picked a reporter to respond to, and they asked.

"Has the leader of the deviants been apprehended?"

"The deviant that is known as Markus has not been located yet, but we will soon track it down and neutralise it."

"There was a thing with Jericho," Ivy explained for those who didn't know. "Which was Markus's base. It was raided last night, and we don't know if he's alive. He's also kind of a big fucking deal."

The next reporter was called upon.

"Is it true that the androids could hack our IT systems, like nuclear power plants and military bases?"

"All androids working on sensitive sites have been neutralised and all IT systems have been suspended to avoid any risks of hacking. The situation is under control."

"Can you hack things Paul?" Megan asked, genuinely curious, and Paul shrugged.

"That's how we're even watching this. I didn't even know I could do it until then."

Yet another reporter.

"Many believe that androids are a new form of intelligent life. Do you have any comment?"

"That's ridiculous. Next question please."

"Fuck off!" Allison and Ivy both snarled while the androids all responded angrily. Surprisingly it was Nathan who exploded next.

"That's clearly not ridiculous you ignorant, incompetent, senile old bat!" he bellowed, making everyone jump. "If they weren't sentient, they wouldn't be fucking revolting now would they?!"

"Nathan, we get it," Julia tried to calm him down. "And she can't hear you."

"I know, I know. It's just, ah! After all this!" Nathan mumbled before settling back down, just in time for the next journalist's question.

"What's going to happen to CyberLife? Will androids be banned definitively?"

"We're working very closely with Cyberlife to neutralise all deviants. I won't make any comments about anything else until we have dealt with the android question."

Megan glanced at Paul, and gripped his hand, giving it what she hoped was a comforting squeeze. He noticed the pressure and looked down at his hand before smiling warmly at Megan, the gesture appreciated.

"Madam President, public opinion seems to have become increasingly favourable to the deviants, particularly since they've adopted a peaceful approach. How do you feel about this?"

"Damn straight," Oscar almost rumbled over the President's response.

"Public opinion is one thing, the security of the state is another. These deviants are dangerous and my highest priority is to protect the American people. Thank you. That will be all."

"Oh fuck off!" Lucas rolled his eyes as the President walked away, desperate reporters still shouting their questions. "They're as dangerous as any other human, and frankly, humans have probably harmed more androids."

"Here's a pretty good example," commented android. "Excluding you guys."

"It's hard to figure out who's the exception at this point," Oscar added. "Especially if public favour is being brought to the President's attention."

Alex suddenly yawned. "So basically, that was a load of bullshit to make everyone's life harder. I'm tired as fuck, so I'm going to sleep. Don't know about you lot."

"Alex," Julia started, but paused when Alex looked blankly at her. "Are, are you going to be okay?"

Alex suddenly slumped. "I will be. I'd just like some space."

They stalked back to the compound, and Julia sighed, but didn't follow.

"I agree," Ivy yawned. "Time for sleep. And deal with shit in the morning."

She got into the big truck with Maggie, and Oscar took the bench the behind the driver and passenger seats. Lucas wordlessly went to the smaller truck, and was joined by Nathan.

With his new found hacking power, Paul unlocked the rest of the nearby trucks and everyone got as cosy as they could. Julia brought one of the heaters down to Alex before climbing into her own cab. Paul had turned the electronics on, so each cab was warming up.

He and Megan were in a small truck and Megan reclined her seat as best she could before curling up on the passenger's side.

"...Paul?"

"Mmm?" Paul was leaning back in the driver's seat, not worried about sleep.

"You're going to be here when I wake up right?"

"Of course I will," Paul responded softly. "I won't go anywhere."

"Thank you," Megan murmured, and she relaxed into sleep.

Paul sat there, staring out of the windscreen. He was here. He was alive. He almost wanted to laugh it seemed so farfetched.

Instead he leaned back in his seat, and propped his feet up on the dashboard. He didn't need to sleep, and had no plans on going into stasis, but there was no point in sitting rigidly upright.

* * *

I am an absolute sucker for Megan and Paul soft moments, just, ah!

The President Warren speech and reactions are pretty much copy and pasted from the Protest Path, although those who remember it will know that Paul never did the interface thing, 'cause he never needed to. Nothing much to add there, just a cool detail.

Other Options Flowchart

(Megan) Tell the truth

(Paul) Say nothing. Go along with the lie.

(Megan) Don't mention Paul using a gun


	12. Chapter 12

**07.41 Thursday 11****th**** November 2038**

Paul watched through half lidded eyes as the sun rose, reflecting off the snow in a pale orange glow. The flood lights shut off just after dawn and let natural light do the work.

Once the sun was fully above the horizon Paul pulled his feet off the dashboard and poked Megan.

"Wakey wakey."

Megan groaned and shifted before flipping him the bird and curling up again. Raising an eyebrow Paul retaliated by opening the cab door, letting in the still below zero air.

Megan yelped and tried to curl up tighter, but there was no going back to sleep now, even as he shut the door again.

"I hate you," she mumbled into her fluffy hood, and Paul smirked.

"Oh really?"

"You disturbed my slumber," even in her tired state, Megan put on a fake deep, faux threatening voice. "And for that you must perish."

"Come on then, let's see it," Paul challenged, and Megan slowly uncurled. She sat up on her knees and with the approximate speed of a glacier she leaned across Paul, hand extending...

"Boop."

Paul stared for a second before dramatically slumping in his seat, tongue sticking out and head lolling to the side.

"Huh, I didn't know you had an off switch," Megan smirked before poking his nose again. "Boop."

Paul didn't move and Megan narrowed her eyes.

"Alright alright, in that case," she positioned herself to lie across the middle and rest her head on Paul's lap. "Your plan has failed! I shall now sleep."

"What, no!" Paul stopped pretending to be dead and lifted Megan's head up. "We're getting up now."

"Nope, sleepy time still," Megan wiggling back into his lap.

"Megan."

"What? Not my fault your lap is comfy."

Paul sighed good naturedly and hooked his hands under Megan's armpits to haul her up. She squawked indignantly but Paul didn't stop until she was sitting upright on the passenger's side.

"Awake now?" he asked innocently, and Megan glared, although it didn't have any bite to it.

"Fine," she sighed before reaching for the radio on top of the dashboard. "Anybody else up? Over."

_"Yeah,"_ Julia came on, wide awake. _"Sunlight woke me up. Anyone else? Over."_

_"I am now,"_ Allison groaned. _"It's fucking dawn, why are we awake now? Over."_

"Because," Paul responded. "We have shit to do. Over."

There was stunned silence, over the radio and in the cab.

_"Did, did Paul just swear?"_ Allison couldn't believe it.

"Yes I did," he responded, then looked over at Megan, who was doubled over giggling. "And I think I broke Megan. Over."

_"I'm not surprised!"_ Julia sounded like she didn't know whether to laugh or not. _"Have you ever sworn before? Over."_

"Yes, just not in front of you, over."

_"Welp, Paul's no longer the paragon of innocence,"_ Ivy came on now. _"We're doomed. Over."_

"Since when was I the paragon of innocence?" Paul asked, and snickering was his response.

_"You know what, since you had to ask, you're still closest we've got. You and Megan. Over."_

"I'm not that innocent!" Megan protested, and Ivy laughed.

_"Your face was the same colour as your hair when Paul turned his skin back on. Over."_

Megan's face flushed a little as she remembered, and Paul burst out laughing.

"I could've fried an egg on that face!" he declared between fits of laughter.

"I will never get that image out of my head!" Megan groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Fair point."

_"So,_" Oscar crackled in. _"Are we doing breakfast or what? Over."_

_"Depends what we've got left,"_ Julia responded. _"Let's meet up in the main compound with Alex? Over."_

"On our way. Over," Paul responded and he clipped the radio to his belt loop. "Coming?"

"Like I have much of a choice," Megan raised her eyebrows before opening the passenger side door and jumping out. It hadn't snowed over night, so yesterday's snow had frozen into slick ice. Megan shrieked as she slipped, but thankfully kept her balance.

"You okay?!" Paul called from the other side.

"Just ice!" Megan called back. "I'm okay!" she made her way around the truck more gingerly.

"I thought you were Minnesota native?" Paul asked as she came around the corner.

"I am. Why do think I didn't land on my butt?"

Paul got a dangerous look in his eye and Megan stepped back.

"Don't you dare."

Paul chuckled to himself. "Alright, let's get to the others."

The two of them proceeded cautiously over the ice to the compound. The temporary barrier had been pushed aside, but they still needed to climb through the fence. The metal was slick and icy even through gloves, so it took a few goes before they safely got through.

Not everyone was there yet, but they found Julia, Ivy, Maggie and Oscar by the security picker with Alex.

It was clear that Alex hadn't slept well, their face was pale and shadows stood out under their eyes. Paul, who was taller, saw past Alex and into the cabin. Inside was Ella, limbs held in their sockets with duct tape, but still not active. It was a sorry sight.

"Has Oscar eaten everything?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas walked up.

"No," Oscar defended. "We were waiting until everyone got here."

"You guys start," Alex forced a smile. "I'll eat whatever's left."

The boys dug into the snacks left from yesterday, but near everyone else looked at Alex.

"I'm fine," they waved off pre-emptively. "Just eat already!"

Allison shrugged and grabbed a granola bar, slowly followed by Ivy and Maggie. Megan didn't make a move until Paul nudged her.

"Alex," Julia started, but Alex shook their head.

"I'm okay. Honest."

Julia narrowed their eyes, but took one snack out and started eating.

"So," Allison started, mouth half full. "What's the plan? Do we take off or what?"

"Seems a little irresponsible to leave," Julia shrugged.

"Yeah but, these guys don't need us," Allison pointed out. "They're perfectly capable of handling themselves from here, without our input."

"We really should get their thoughts before we come to a final conclusion," Julia sighed. "But, if we do go, where would we go?"

"Why not back to Alex's?" Nathan suggested. "We all know where that is."

Everyone turned to look at Alex, but they didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Earth to Alex," Julia waved her hand in front of their face, and they jolted out of their thoughts.

"Oh! What?"

"We were saying, we could go back to your house," Nathan repeated.

"Oh, right," Alex looked back at Ella. "It's going to be really suspicious to carry Ella to mine, huh?"

"Is that what this is about?" Allison asked. "You don't want to leave her behind?"

"No, no," Alex half laughed unconvincingly. "I mean, now she's just, plastic and metal, right?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Paul responded. "We can figure something out for Ella. Spare coats or a blanket, so something."

"Yeah," Oscar realised something, "but that leaves you."

"What about me?"

"Well, last I heard the military were doing regular temperature checks," Lucas said with slow realisation. "If they find you, you're kinda fucked."

"So, we be careful," Paul shrugged, then looked alarmed at the sudden glare he was getting from Megan, and Alex? "What?"

"We didn't do all of this for you to get captured, again," Megan growled. "And I am quite happy with never having to do any of that shit ever again, for the rest of my life!"

"And, you?" Paul asked Alex, and Alex exploded.

"YOU DON'T GET TO THROW YOU LIFE AWAY!" they roared, attracting the attention of a few of the nearby androids. "ENOUGH HAVE DIED HERE. _WE_ NEARLY DIED HERE, AND YOU WANT TO THROW THAT ALL AWAY?!"

"Alex, that wasn't-"

"AND YOU TWO GOT EACH OTHER BACK!" Alex was a little off topic now. "NOT LIKE... Not like..."

Alex broke. They crouched down in the icy snow and cried.

"We-we can't even repair her," the sobbed. "Even if we get here out of here, she's..."

Julia crouched down next to them and wrapped their arm around them, pulling Alex into a hug. Alex cried into her shoulder while she looked around the others with a disappointed expression.

Paul shifted uncomfortably next to Megan. He wanted to apologise, but didn't know if Alex wanted to hear it now.

"Ex-excuse me?"

The entire group, sans Alex, turned to look at the new voice. It was one of the repair androids from yesterday, hovering awkwardly.

"I couldn't help but overhear," they fidgeted awkwardly. "I must say, the only reason I couldn't reactivate was her was because I didn't have the tools, or Thirium. We, we can scavenge Bio-components."

An idea sprouted in Megan's head.

"But if we get tools and Thirium?"

"Th-then I will happily repair whoever I can!" the android beamed. "It- it's the reason I stayed after all! All my fellows left, but I-I thought that we would need someone who could repair androids, even if only partially."

"That's an idea," Allison thought aloud. "I know I was discussing leaving, but if we get these guys supplies first. Since we're the only ones who can go into the city safety."

"If we do that, we need supplies as well," Oscar admitted somewhat guiltily. "Food and water."

"And…" Lucas trailed off for a moment before gathering himself. "I didn't grab enough testosterone. If pharmacies are still open, then…"

"Two teams then," Ivy shrugged. "One does repair supplies, the other does food and medication."

"Makes sense," Allison shrugged. "Who wants to go where?"

"I'll do food," Julia volunteered. "Since I have money that isn't student loans."

"I'll go with whoever needs the most carrying," Oscar shrugged.

"Good point, what do you need, er...?" Allison fumbled at the android's name.

"Zach, and, well, er, they're hard to describe, but there're not bulky."

"Cool, so you'll go in the repair group then, so you can grab what you need," Allison declared. "We will also need someone to stay here in case things go south and we need to move." Allison was looking mostly at Paul, but Zach cleared his throat.

"I do-don't think I'll go with you," mumbled the android. "I-I don't think I'll be much help. I-I'm not much of a fighter."

"Even though you are the only one who knows what tools you need?" Allison hardened her gaze and Zach shifted uncomfortably.

"I know I know, I-I just."

"Allison, leave him alone," Megan found herself chipping in, and wilting somewhat when Allison's glare was turned on her. "If, if he doesn't think he can cope, then, then fine. We can't force him."

Allison's gaze remained hard for a second before softening.

"Fine! But how are we supposed to know what to look for?"

Zach turned to Paul. "You, you're an android? Right?"

"Yeah," Paul responded slowly. "What about it?"

"I can show you what I need!" Zach held his hand out and retracted the synthetic skin. Paul just looked at it in confusion.

"How will a handshake deal with that?"

"Oh, you've never done this before?" Zach asked, but continued talking without waiting for an answer. "That-that's okay! We just need to interface. That's how I can show you what I need."

"Okay," Paul held his hand out, skin retracting.

"Wait."

Paul paused and looked at Megan.

"Have, have we just forgotten five minutes ago?" she asked. "Paul, please."

"If it's the only option-"

"It's not! There's loads of androids here, they could, they could do this instead!"

"I don't think they have the same investment as we do."

"Paul-!" Megan caught herself "Just, please don't."

"I'm not seeing other options," Paul responded. "It's a long walk to the city, so we might not even have daylight to find someone else to do this."

Megan wanted to insist, wanted to make him stay here. Although, she couldn't think of a faster way either.

Paul waited a second before turning back to Zach. He nodded, and the two shook hands.

His vision shot out of existence and it was like he could see electrical signals. Images flashed by slightly faster than he could process, and yet they were stored into his memory.

Suddenly Zach let go and Paul staggered back, head feeling like it was spinning.

"Sorry," Zach winced. "It can be a bit disorientating."

"You don't say," Paul muttered, trying to make sure he didn't slip on the ice. He looked at the new files and saw the tools Zach was after. They were all handheld and small, with some needing to be plugged in, but they had three massive generators.

"Alright, I've got them. We'll probably have to steal them you know?"

"Y-yeah, I know. I-I think the CyberLife stores have been abandoned."

"Okay, that makes things slightly easier," Paul sighed, but wasn't going to turn back on this one.

Allison sighed. "Alright, Paul's on the repair team," she didn't sound happy about it either, but could see that was what they had to roll with. "Do you need Oscar?"

"No, I think we'll be fine without him. We'll only need one set of stuff, right?" Paul asked Zach, and he nodded.

"Y-yeah, pretty much. Oh, and as much Thirum as you can get."

"Got it."

"Who else wants to go?" Allison asked the group, and Maggie shrugged.

"I guess I could, we don't all have to go, teams of three should do it."

"Okay, we have Julia and Oscar on supply run, Paul on repairs, we need three more."

Megan was going to volunteer, and had thought about which team to be on. As much as she wanted to go with Paul, she wasn't sure she could take the stress of stealing stuff, and she'd go mad just sitting here.

"I'll do supplies," she volunteered, and most of them looked surprised, but went with it.

"Two more for repairs," Allison reminded.

"I'll do it," Ivy and Nathan said at the same time.

"Okay, that settles it," Allison declared. "One radio per team, the rest of us stay here."

The two groups roughly formed together. Oscar, Julia and Megan, and Ivy, Nathan and Paul. They then climbed out through the fences, and after some debate, Paul's team got all the bags, and Megan's team got the van, with Julia driving and dropping everyone off at the edge of the city.

It was a squeeze with all three of the supplies team in the front until Oscar volunteered to sit in the back. Which reminded Megan of something.

"You know, those soldiers," she half mumbled to Julia as they drove over the fields, avoiding the convoy for now until it was out of sight.

"Yeah?"

"They've been stuck for, 12 hours? No food or water."

Julia sighed as that realisation hit too. "Crap. I don't have money to feed them all!"

"And the androids would give us a hard time for it," Megan realised. "But, it's right, right?"

"They've done awful things," Julia agreed. "But they don't need to suffer, much. The dark is enough. Still, money."

"Just water then," Megan quickly ran the numbers and slumped. "That must still be over 100 water bottles, including us."

"Well, getting it back isn't a problem," Julia admitted, "We have the van."

"I can pay for some of it," Megan offered.

"Thanks," Julia was clearly working it out. "If we get two or three gallons for ourselves, that'll be about $15 or so. That leaves, what, 80 smaller bottles of water, at $1.50 each?"

Megan did the math. "That's $120."

"And that's not covering food," Julia sighed. "I can feel my wallet screaming in agony."

"Cheap shit," Megan brought up. "Unhealthy cheap food that doesn't need to be cooked."

Julia sighed and thought about it. "You and Oscar cover what you can, but I'll take the bulk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm the only one with a disposable income right now."

Megan nodded, and the two sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Okay, a few things to say here. First of, I had so much fun writing that first bit between everyone on the radio. Megan and Paul have such a great dynamic. I have often had 'The Last of the Real Ones' by Fall Out Boy playing when thinking about them. It's one of those songs that seems to fit.

Next up, Lucas. I realised a bit too late that I had missed out a prominent section of the LGBTQA+ community: transgender individuals. I still don't have everyone, I fear the group would have to be a lot bigger than it is to get everyone represented. However, by the time I realised I had made this mistake, i was already posting the Protest Path and I could not for the life of me, think of a way to put it in without it being out of place or coming across as forced. Lucas is a character who's personal life we know zilch about, he's a private person, so it makes sense for him not to make a big deal out of it. I still wanted to have that representation though.

This chapter provided a nice point for it to be subtle, but there. I think if this was a game while you are at Alex's you could wander over to Lucas's spot and see testosterone bottles. I also don't know if you can get them that easily. It's a game about sentient androids in 2038, we can take some liberties.

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Paul) Raise eyebrow. Poke back

(Megan) QTEs for the ice

(Paul) Push her. Push her so she falls over

(Megan) Grab the food

(Paul) Pass her food. Do nothing.

(Paul) Get angry over Alex's comment. Shoot look but say nothing. Don't react.

(Megan) Intervene (done shakily, probably not affective)

(Paul) Apologise to Alex.

(Megan) Let Allison pressure Zach into coming (Zach joins the party!)

(Paul) Don't agree to go.

(Megan) Volunteer for the repair team. Don't volunteer. Wait too long and have all the places taken. (If Megan doesn't go then the soldiers won't get supplies)


	13. Chapter 13

**8.30AM Thursday 11****th ****November 2038**

Paul, Nathan and Ivy got out of the van in a side street near the centre of Detroit, while the supplies team drove further into the city to find some bulk stores. Paul pulled his beanie lower down his face and teased out some red hair over his eyes. He hadn't ignored Megan, and was going to make sure he didn't take unnecessary risks.

It was early enough that the stores weren't open, but late enough that people were trying to get to work. So no one really noticed as the trio walked through the shopping district all wrapped up against the cold.

The three of them split up in the scattered crowd and made their way to the shattered CyberLife store. That was their first stop, since it was easier to get into, given that it was definitely closed and if you removed the cardboard you could easily get in.

They staggered their entrances, Paul going first. The glass was completely shattered behind the cardboard, so it only took a little manoeuvring to get in.

Paul looked around a little while he waited for the other two to get in. The front at least was completely devoid of androids, that he could tell. The cardboard also blocked a lot of the light.

Ivy slipped in quickly, and the two waiting in silence for Nathan to stumble his way in.

"Do you have any grace?" Ivy hissed.

"Nope," Nathan pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on. "It is creepy AF in here."

"AF?" Ivy asked. "How old are you? No one's used that since the 2010's."

"I think it sums up things quite well!" Nathan shot back, and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Alright old man, let's check out the back."

The three of them spread across the back of the store, looking behind pedestals and moving aside computers.

Paul was the one who found it, the door was almost exactly the same shade as the rest of the wall. There was a keypad next to it, but the display was dark, so Paul gently pushed the door. To his surprise, it opened.

"Guys," he hissed, "I've found something."

Ivy and Nathan came over and Nathan shone his flashlight on the door.

"Did you hack that open?" he asked.

"No, the power must be completely out," Paul guessed. "Let's go."

It was somewhere even darker in the back than it was at the front. Even with Nathan's light Ivy stumbled into tables and metal shelves.

"Why is there so much shit back here?" she asked, irritated. "and why aren't you two walking into it?"

"There really isn't that much," Paul responded, although he lacked night vision, so he couldn't see much either.

"You're just a magnet," Nathan decided, sweeping his flashlight around. "See anything you need Paul?"

"Not yet," the glimpse he got in Nathan's flashlight was worrying, the place seemed to be empty.

"Ivy, can't you use the torch on your phone?" Nathan asked. "We need all the light we can get."

"Give me a minute, it's buried under about three layers."

"You found it that cold?" Paul asked.

"It was more for bullet protection," Ivy admitted. "I know it wouldn't have done much, but it was the best we had."

"You're all insane," Paul declared. "You went to go liberate a military camp with layers instead of bullet proof vests, and the only weapons you had were rolling pins and kitchen knives."

"I had a taser," Nathan offered.

"You had the _only_ taser," Ivy corrected. "And Megan had that first."

"And you all thought this was a good idea?" Paul asked.

"Dude, you're one of us," Ivy shrugged. "We weren't going to leave you behind. Simple as that."

"Even though," Paul paused, not sure exactly where his train of thought was going. "Even though I never told you I was an android?"

"Doesn't make a difference," Nathan was also looking for his phone now. "You're stuck with us, and frankly, we missed your level headedness."

"Yeah, you'd have been the first person to tell us that we did was a dumb idea," Ivy was smirking as she found her phone and turned on the flashlight. "But since you weren't there to tell us how stupid we are, we had to cope."

Something warm was blooming in Paul's chest and he let out an uncomfortable cough as Nathan handed him the flashlight.

"Thanks," he said, and it wasn't just for the flashlight, "Just, er..."

"Don't worry about it," Ivy brushed off. "Now, you know we're looking for."

"Right, yes," the extra two flashlights made it a lot easier to see. "There's not a lot here," he realised.

The back room was tiny and didn't seem to branch off anywhere. It was clearly set up to handle android repairs, metal tables, re-assembling and resetting machines were crammed into the space.

And not a single tool.

"There's fuck all here," Ivy clarified. "You said the stuff you needed was small, so unless we're taking some of this apart..."

"We're not," Paul declared. "Nathan have you found anything?"

"There's some blue blood bags in here," the musician was crouched down by some open cupboards. "I don't know how much we need."

"Take all of it," Ivy advised.

"There are other Cyberlife stores," Paul started, but Ivy shook her head.

"There are, but they'll probably be the same as this," she sighed.

"Well, what other options do we have?" Nathan asked, filling his bag with pouches of Thirum.

"Android Zone," Paul snapped his fingers as he remembered. "I had to get repaired at a branch once, they're known for repairs and second hand androids."

"Then why are we still here?" Ivy asked. "Let's go!"

"I'm still filling my bag with blue blood here!" protested Nathan. "Give me a minute!"

* * *

**9.30AM Thursday 11****th ****November 2038**

It took them a while to find an Android Zone, and when they did, it was closed.

"Did we expect them to be open?" Nathan asked, adjusting his now heavy backpack.

"Not really, it just makes things awkward," Ivy sighed. "Paul, can you hack the security system? Then I'll break a window."

Paul looked at her despairingly. "How good do you think I am?"

"Pretty good, why?"

Paul looked through the glass in the door. "Because the alarm system is in there."

"You can't do it remotely?"

"No. At least, I don't think so, and do you want to waste time for me finding out?"

"Alright, I break the window, then you deal with the security system."

"You really want to break a window," Nathan observed.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly," Paul hissed. "Before we attract attention."

Ivy took a moment to consider, before smashing the glass in the door with her forearm. The alarm instantly started shrieking as she shoved her arm through and fiddled with the door handle on the inside.

"Open, sesame!" she declared as the door clicked open.

Nathan was cursing as Paul shoved past, making a beeline for the security system. He reached the keypad and his skin retreated so he could deal with it. The pealing alarms shut off and Ivy and Nathan came in, shutting the door behind them.

The interior of the shop was similar to style to the Cyberlife Store, just smaller and with bright red and blue sale signs. The podiums where androids were sold and held were empty, much to Paul's relief.

"Score!" Ivy was already clearing out the Thirium pouches on sale in the front.

"I'm going to head to the back," Paul announced, and his memory told him roughly where it was. It was actually behind the counter to his right, so not the back at all. The point still stood.

The repair area back here took up what must have been half the building, and motion sensitive lighting flickered on as he entered.

There were no whole androids here either, but Paul had to turn away for a second, nausea churning in his non-existent gut.

He felt like he'd walked in Dr Frankenstein's lab.

Bits of android were scattered everywhere in an organised chaos manner. Arms, legs, heads, bio components.

Paul managed to compose himself, but tried not to look too hard at any of them as she looked around for the tools he needed.

Thankfully for his sanity, an employee had spent time organising the tools into logical places, and he started stuffing them in his bag. Mini blow torches, wrenches, drills, saws, syringes for Thirium took up most of it.

"Whoa," Nathan had entered behind him. "Pretty grim huh?"

"Let's just grab everything and go," Paul couldn't fit everything and was having trouble doing up his bag. "Get over here."

Nathan quickly came over and started putting in the last of the tools.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Paul seemed to be staring in one place.

"Imagine those were human limbs."

"Gotcha," Nathan swallowed. "Let's get out of here."

Paul went to the front while Nathan raided the back for Thirium packets. Ivy was done, so the two waited, keeping an eye on the street outside in case someone decided to actually pay attention to what was happening.

Nathan was out quickly and the three of them slipped out, walking down the street. Paul itched to run, but Ivy put her hand on his arm, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Walking attracts less attention."

"I know," Paul assured. "I'm just, antsy."

"That's understandable," Ivy nodded. "Do we have everything?"

"We have all the tools. I don't think we should risk going for more Thirium, the last one was dicey."

"I hear you," Nathan was fiddling with his gloves fingers. "Let's just get back to the van. I wonder if the others are finished yet?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Paul considered calling them on the radio, but figured they might be in a shop. "How are you guys coping with all this by the way?"

"Scared out of my mind," Nathan admitted, grinning nervously. "It's getting better, but, phew, I am freaking out a little."

A quick check of his vitals did reveal a higher heart rate and increased perspiration than normal.

"Ivy?"

"I'm cool," she shrugged. "I mean, yeah, there's parts where I'm shitting myself, but, this is kind of, exhilarating, you know?"

"No, I really don't," Nathan shook his head. "You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy, just, trying to find some fun in this, otherwise I might go crazy."

Paul walked quietly. Of course this was going to affect them badly. He was surprised so many of them had gotten this far, they students, not soldiers!

"No need to look so down," Ivy nudged him. "We wanted to do this, and it beats sitting around doing nothing and being scared."

"Yeah, now we're running around and being scared," Nathan added, and Ivy pretended to clock him on the head.

"Team bonding! Am I right?"

"If you insist," Paul chuckled. "I still think you're all crazy."

"Well, you chose to hang out with us dude. That makes you crazy too."

"True, I must be to do this," Paul agreed, and they continued good naturedly to the van.

* * *

Team bonding! As much as I love Megan and Paul bouncing of each other, Paul bouncing off everyone else is also fun. Android Zone if you don't remember, is a canon shop in Detroit Become Human. It's where Kara wakes up at the beginning of her chapter. Also, haven't had a Paul centric chapter for a while.

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Paul) QTEs to get through the shattered glass

(Paul) Try the keypad

(Paul) Say nothing. Ask how none of them died.

(Paul) Ask further on their thoughts on him being an android

(Paul) Agree to tear Cyberlife apart

(Paul) Persuade Ivy to not break the window. Attempt to hack remotely

(Paul) Find another way into Android Zone

(Paul) Leave the backroom to Nathan


	14. Chapter 14

**10.30AM Thursday 11****th ****November 2038**

The two groups met up at roughly the same time, with Oscar loading the last of the water into the back.

"Why did you get so much water?" Nathan asked. "There's only nine of us and I don't think we're planning on sticking around that long."

Julia and Megan looked at each other, clearly trying to decide who was going to explain it. Oscar sighed, and did it for them.

"The soldiers are human too," he declared, leaning out of the back of the van. "Lack of water will kill them quicker than lack of food."

Anger flared in Paul's abdomen, but he couldn't deny they had a point.

"The others aren't going to like that."

"They're going to have to live with it," Megan decided with a quiver of uncertainty. "We'll hand them out, so they won't be in any danger."

"And you?" Paul asked. "They may not have weapons, but they can still overpower you."

"We'll deal with it when we get back," Julia jumped in. "For now, let's just go."

They climbed back into the van and Megan used the radio as Julia started the engine.

"How's it at the fort? Over."

Alex was quickly responding.

_"All quiet here. Mission successful? Over."_

"Everything's good, we'll be back soon. Over."

_"Great, safe trip. Over and Out."_

* * *

**11.15AM Thursday 11****th ****November 2038**

Alex was waiting anxiously for them to arrive, running over to the van before Julia had even parked.

"Did you get the stuff?" they asked Paul as the back doors opened.

"I've got the tools Zach wanted," he confirmed. "It's up to him now."

Alex hopped from foot to foot as they all clambered out. They didn't even question the amount of water they had brought back, Alex just grabbed Paul and Nathan and expected Ivy to follow.

Alex power walked to the compound and climbed through the fence, barely waiting for everyone else to get through before calling out.

"Zach! They're back!"

The repair droid appeared from nearby and came over. Paul dropped his bag and opened it, revealing the tools for Zach to inspect.

"Th-this, is," Zach squinted into the bag. "Everything I need! Did you get Thirium?"

In response Ivy and Nathan dropped their bulging bags to the ground, and Zach all but clapped with glee.

"Ex-excellent!" he turned to Alex, who was looking at him hopefully. "I have not forgotten, I shall get started immediately."

**11.20AM Thursday 11****th ****November 2038**

The supplies team couldn't get all the water through the fence, so decided to leave the large gallon bottles in the van, to stop them freezing. The multipacks were split into as many singles as would fit in a bag and carried over.

Julia went straight to Alex, who was watching Zach set up.

"All good to go?" she asked, and Alex nodded.

"Yeah," their voice was thick. "I really hope this works."

"I'm sure it will. Zach knows what he's doing," Julia smiled reassuringly at the android, although he wasn't looking to see it. "Where's Allison, Lucas and Maggie?"

"Up top," Alex replied. "They figured they might as well take shifts, since we're still here."

"I've got Lucas's meds. Reckon you can give them to him when he comes down?" she asked, and Alex nodded, taking the medication off her. "Now, er," Julia struggled for a second. "Given the number of soldiers, that we don't want dying of thirst..."

"Jules, how much more water did you get?" Alex caught on quickly.

"About 80 bottles worth, plus about 3 gallons for us."

Alex sighed, smiling softly. "I'm not surprised. I'm going to stay here though, so get someone who can shoot if you're going to hand them out."

Julia looked at her friend disbelievingly. "_I_ know how to shoot."

"Oh, oh yeah," Alex looked sheepish and Julia shook her head.

"Whatever, you've got other stuff on your mind. Megan, Oscar, let's get to it!"

Julia grabbed an assault rifle, after a quick explanation to the nearest android, and met Oscar and Megan by the first disassembling machine. Megan had an armful of water bottles, and Oscar was waiting.

Julia pointed her gun at the middle and nodded to Oscar. He gripped the join between the two jaws of the machine and pulled up, opening a gap.

There were instantly gasps and shouts from inside, but Julia kept the gun steady as Megan began to drop in water bottles. The soldiers were quickly getting restless, so once the last bottle was in Oscar shut it with a resounding clang.

"One down," Julia declared. "Two and convoy to go."

* * *

**11.35AM Thursday 11****th ****November 2038**

Callum was not happy about this.

"They were more than happy to let us die!" he cried from just outside the tunnel. "Why shouldn't we let them die?!"

"Because we want to show we're better than them?" Oscar offered. "Besides, they were following orders. Sound familiar?"

Megan took half a step back at the thunderous expression on Callum's face.

"That is not the same thing, we had no choice but to follow orders!"

"You think they have much of a choice?" Oscar asked. "Insubordination could lead to anything between job loss, and death. And in this economy they're as bad as each other."

"It's still not the same!"

"You're right," Julia stepped in before it got worse. "It's not truly a fair comparison, it's just, enough have died here already. Do we want any more people dying?"

Callum thought about this before letting out a long sigh.

"Fine, do whatever. But don't come crying to me if one of you ends up shot," he stormed off to check on some of the androids, and the humans began to walk.

"You okay there Megan?" Julia asked. "I noticed you weren't saying anything."

"I don't like arguing," Megan muttered, which Julia caught in the near dead silence of the area.

"I noticed," Julia smiled back. "It's alright, let's just do this."

"Yeah," Megan agreed, back already aching from the how many water bottles she was carrying. "Let's do it."

* * *

**12.30 Thursday 11****th**** November 2038**

It was taking a long time, a lot longer than Alex clearly would have liked.

Paul could see it, the 20 year old was pacing back and forth as Zach worked, clearly holding themselves back from rushing him.

Paul got up from where he was sitting and had a look at the progress. Ella had a few of her body plates open and Zach was fixing the wiring inside. Most of her limbs were back on now near seamlessly, however if he squinted Paul could see some irregular welding. Barely noticeable unless you were really looking, but a sign of nervousness perhaps?

"Alex," Paul said softly, "perhaps you should walk away for a little bit."

Alex shook their head. "I want, need, to be here when she wakes up."

"Zach won't go any faster if you hang around like this."

"Look, I know Paul, okay?" Alex threw their hands up. "I know I'm probably making it worse by hovering over him, but, I can't leave, okay? I just, can't."

"Alright, alright," Paul stepped back, hands up slightly. "I get it. You want to make sure she's okay."

"More or less," Alex agreed, before shaking their head. "Sorry Paul, I know you're trying to help."

"And I know I'm not helping much," Paul conceded. "There's just not much else to do."

"I hear that," Alex half laughed. "You got Solitaire or what?"

Paul raised an eyebrow and Alex's smirk faded.

"Yeah, bad joke. Not in good taste."

"Not really."

* * *

**1.03PM Thursday 11****th ****November 2038**

Megan finally got to sit down in the security booth, and did so gladly next to a space heater. It had been the same story at damn near every van. Oscar would open the back doors, and brace himself for the inevitable break for freedom, Julia had her gun and Megan would throw a bottle of water in before Oscar shut the door again. They must have done that 50 times and it hadn't gotten any less nerve wracking.

They had to stop after a while, as new vans had joined on the back on the stationary convoy and they didn't want anyone seeing what they were doing. So, a few soldiers were going without for now, until they got enough support to take out the new trucks.

Oscar and Julia were on that now, and Megan just needed to relax.

That lasted all of thirty seconds before she was interrupted by Alex yelling.

Megan got to her feet to look outside, then quickly left the booth to get a better idea of what was happening.

Alex was kneeling next to Ella. They had her hand in a tight grip, and the wordless shout from earlier had devolved into soft mumbling.

Paul wasn't far away, so Megan sidled up to him.

"Did it work?" she asked, "Is Ella...?"

"We don't know yet," Paul sighed. "Zach is about to try a different reactivation method."

The aforementioned repair droid suddenly moved, Megan having missed him earlier. He crouched down by Ella's head and the skin on both his hands retracted. He then held his hands on Ella's temple and closed his eyes.

Nathan and Ivy were hovering nearby, so also came to see what was going on, as well as a few androids with not much else to do.

Nothing happened for several, long, minutes.

Alex suddenly started and looked at Ella's face. The android began to twitch, her LED whirring into life, flashing red.

Ella suddenly jolted upright and looked around in clear panic, and Alex moved quickly, putting themselves into Ella's immediate line of sight.

"Hey hey hey hey," Alex said softly, and Ella could hear the smile in their voice. "Hey, it's okay."

"...Alex?"

It was so soft Megan wasn't entirely sure she'd heard her right. Alex meanwhile bent their head and laughed softly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"...How...?" Ella looked around again, slowly this time, taking everything in. "What happened? Alex, why are you here?"

"That's a long story," Alex admitted, "but I think we have a lot of time."

Paul took Megan's hand and they gave the two some space, walking back towards the security booth.

Megan sat down next to the heater, and Paul leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" Megan asked, seriously considering shedding a layer.

"Yeah," Paul nodded.

"You don't sound too convinced."

Paul looked away for a second. "I was just thinking; that could have been, you and me."

"There would have been a lot more crying if it were you and me," Megan added ruefully. "Alex probably won't cry until they're alone."

"That does seem like them," Paul agreed.

"What about you?" Megan looked over. "How are you holding up?"

Paul opened his mouth, closed it, and slowly sat down.

"...Can I talk some, stuff, through with you?"

"Sure," Megan scooted closer. "What do you want to talk about?"

Paul cast his mind back to the CyberLife store, with him, Nathan and Ivy in the back, and he set the scene for Megan.

"I felt," Paul paused, trying to remember. "I suppose it was the same as yesterday. I still think you're all insane coming for me, but at the same time, I'm happy. Does that make sense?"

Megan nodded slowly. "Yeah, it does."

"And, something Ivy said," Paul could recall that perfectly. "She said, 'you're one of us.' And I don't know... I,"

"Easy," Megan began to tap her finger against the metal in a rhythm. "What did you feel when she said that?"

"...Happy."

"Anything else?"

"Surprise. A little disbelief, I think?"

"Makes sense," Megan didn't stop tapping. "Since you're the only android, I guess you've been second guessing your place in this group?"

"Not so much second guessing," Paul admitted. "I was always worried that, if they found out..."

"I don't think they were mad," Megan assured. "As soon as they found out what happened Alex jumped straight into a plan and they had pretty much found you by the time I got there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alex had it all covered before I even had a chance," Megan smirked. "Besides, we're an android rights group. Did you really expect a different reaction?"

"I was worried they'd be angry that I'd lied to them."

"If they were, I think they're over it," Megan gave him a gentle nudge. "Ivy's right. You are one of us," she huffed a little self consciously. "I know I'm biased, but from what I can tell, it's all good."

Paul nodded and let out a shaky exhale. "Okay," he pulled his legs in slowly. "You're right, but why do I feel like, I don't believe it?"

"Because, you know it up here," Megan tapped his head, "but you don't quite know it here," she tapped his chest where his heart would be.

"In my chest cavity?"

"I could not have more clearly meant your heart."

Paul huffed out a laughed and ruffled Megan's hair, laughing out loud as she let out a squawk of indignation. "I know- hey!" he cried out as Megan returned the favour, pulling off his beanie.

"There, now we're even," she declared as he pouted. "It's not like it was tidy to begin with."

He attempted to sweep his hair back into some semblance of order before putting his beanie back on. "I'll concede that, but at least I'm trying! When was the last time your mop had seen a hairbrush?"

"As far as my hair is concerned, a brush is currently an endangered species," Megan admitted. "I think that goes for everyone."

"The sooner this is over-," Paul sighed, but was interrupted by a radio crackle.

_"Guys, we have a problem. Over,"_ Julia stated and Allison was quick to respond as Megan fumbled to get the radio off of her belt loop.

"What's up? Over."

The voice that came over next was not Julia, or even Oscar.

_"You have taken over a government site,"_ intoned a low, eerily calm voice_. "I will speak to who is charge here."_

Paul and Megan looked at each other before scrambling out of the security booth to join everyone else in the cold. Android Allies was rallying around Alex, who was looking at the radio with a look of panic of their face.

"Er..."

"I'll do it!" Callum was far away and marching over quickly. "Everyone here listens to me anyway."

Alex looked like they might argue for a second, before relenting and handing over the radio.

"They might not listen to an android," they warned, and Callum scoffed.

"They won't know I'm an android."

He pressed the talk button on the radio. "I am the current leader here. What do you want?"

_"You will release the soldiers you have captured and leave the site, allowing us to return it to full operation. In return we will give you back your friends. We'll give you an hour to think about it. Over and Out."_

Callum almost crushed the radio in his grip. "That's horse shit."

"Is it that bad?" Allison offered, and barely quailed under Callum's glare. "We can all get out of here, every android, every human, and run. No one else gets hurt."

"They have Oscar and Julia," Megan reminded. "We'll have to meet them to get them."

"No android needs to be there," Allison countered

"We'll all be arrested," Maggie added softly. "It's a ploy to arrest us."

"And shoot the rest of us like rabbits. There's a good chance they'll be more of them" Callum growled, having already put the pieces together. "We can't surrender like that."

"What other option have we got?" Nathan asked. "Fight the military? That's insane!"

"We are armed," Callum considered.

"There's not enough guns for everyone," Paul interjected. "And the only other weapons we have are kitchen knives, rolling pins and one taser."

"Then you lot go!" Callum cried, waving his hands around. "This is humans vs androids and you lot are the weird middle ground. This will be a lot simpler if you just go!"

"It's still not simple," Lucas added. "Because they still have Julia and Oscar. Humans, by the way. Even if we leave, are you guys really concerned about getting them back? Since it's 'humans vs androids' as you put it."

Callum's face flushed blue. "We know what they look like," he hissed, "are you seriously suggested we'd let them kill innocents?"

"You're the one who said humans vs androids," Lucas shrugged, "I'm just saying, it's not that simple."

"We're staying," Alex declared, ignoring the soft noise of protest from Ella. "We're staying and we're helping you fight."

"Alex Briar, you have officially lost the plot," Allison declared. "Did you miss the fact we don't have enough weapons? Or that we're dealing with the fucking ARMED FORCES! They'll make mince meat out of us!"

"Listen to Blondie!" Callum gestured in Allison's directions. "You squishies should get out of here."

"And we're back to the original sticking point," Ivy sighed.

"We can't leave Julia and Oscar," Paul stepped in, "But we don't have enough weapons to hold them off."

"And whoever goes to get Julia and Oscar is likely to get arrested," Megan filled in.

"There's always a third option," Ivy added, arms folded. "There's always that invisible third option, we just have to find it."

"Yes..." Megan's brain began to whir. "We split, some of us go to get Oscar and Julia, the rest of us hold things here."

"Might need a few more details than that," Lucas interjected. "Are you proposing a rescue mission as we refuse to surrender? Or we lie and pretend to surrender while someone gets Julia and Oscar?"

"Both sound like they could go horribly wrong," Nathan looked nervous.

"You have noticed where we are right?" Lucas asked, "And were involved in what we did to get here? You were handling the guys on the floodlights!"

"I had a taser and was damn near cacking myself the entire time!" Nathan snapped. "I never want to do that again!"

Allison then made the mistake of glancing at Alex, and groaned. "That's your 'I've got an idea I think that's great' face. I really hate that face."

"We can do this," Alex said slowly. "We get nearly everyone with a weapon on the perimeter. Everyone who doesn't want to, or can't fight stays in the middle to help with wounded or scouting or whatever needs doing. Myself, Allison and Ivy will go get Julia and Oscar back. Both of them know how to fight so once they're free they can help us get away. We steal as many weapons as we can, defend from there. There can't be that many soldiers there anyway."

"There are so many things that could go wrong with that," Nathan commented.

"I'm sorry," Allison had similar thoughts "Three of us against who knows how many military personnel? You expect that to work?"

"We've got good height," Lucas mused. "We should be able to see from here with binoculars what the numbers are."

"You're all crazy," Callum added. "You could all die!"

"So could you," Alex retaliated. "Anyone else have a better idea?"

"Yeah, you lot disappear and leave this to us!" Callum hadn't given up on that train of thought.

"We're not leaving," Alex squared up against him, ignoring Ella trying to the pull them back. Callum and Alex stood off, neither blinking. Callum's LED spun yellow and growled under his breath, stepping back.

"You're crazy," he declared, "Absolutely insane," he stalked off to where most of the androids were patrolling.

"He's sending out a message to see if anyone wants to go with you three for backup." Paul informed, and Alex almost sagged with relief.

"Tell him we're grateful for that."

Paul nodded and the rest of the group began to work out where they would be. Julia, Oscar and Ivy were the only ones who knew had to shoot, and Ivy was going to get the other two back. It was decided that she would be the only one with a firearm on the human away team. The androids they had no real say over.

Paul was the only one left who could shoot, so the remaining members of Android Allies would be inside the compound. Lucas was going to in the surveillance booth at full height to keep lookout. Nathan was going to join him with the drones that could still be used. Meanwhile Maggie and Megan were going to be helping Zach with potential injured, namely bringing them over and holding bits that needed to be held.

A group of five androids had volunteered to help Alex's rescue group, all armed. Megan didn't know what the plan was, but she doubted they were going to be obvious.

She mostly tried to stay out of the way as everyone got organised, feeling snakes writing in her belly. She tried to breathe deeply to stay calm, but the icy air stung. Breathing shallowly wasn't helping either and her head was just crowding with these stupid thoughts about breathing when everyone was going to die-

"Hey."

Paul's calm voice cut through the clamour in her head and she looked up at him. He was holding an assault rifle in one hand, muzzle pointed down at the ground. His other hand was reached out, not touching her shoulder, but close.

Megan nodded and Paul put the hand on her squeezing gently.

"We'll be alright."

"What if we're not?"

"We will be," Paul assured. "All of this," he gestured briefly with the gun. "Is precaution. Alex's group should be able to get the others back and not have to surrender."

"Should?"

"Will," Paul amended. "You're with Zach; stay with him."

"Stay safe," it was only the tip of the iceberg of what she wanted to say, but the words just died in her throat and barely formed in her head.

"I'm on far side, I'll be fine," Paul smiled, giving her shoulder another squeeze. "And so will you."

Megan nodded slowly, a bit calmer. "Don't get shot."

"I don't intend to," Paul smiled, and walked to his post.

Megan and Maggie awkwardly stood in Zach's vicinity in the centre part of the compound. The android wasn't really up for talking, constantly organising his tools and repairing some of the last few androids that needed it.

Lucas came over on the radio.

_"AAA Battery, I can see the group. There's about seven of them. No more vans seem to be joining the back. Over."_

_"Good,"_ Alex responded over the radio. _"See you guys soon. Over and out."_

Maggie and Megan looked at each other, hoping that they hadn't given too much information to the military with Julia's radio.

"It'll be fine," Maggie said to no one specifically, "We probably won't have to do anything."

Megan nodded, shoving her hands into her pockets.

* * *

Well, it wouldn't have been this easy the whole time. Shits going down, battle stations!

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Paul) React to the water angrily. Respond empathetically. Say nothing.

(Megan) Respond uncertainly. Shrug.

(Megan) QTEs for throwing water bottles in

(Megan) Interject during the argument with Callum

(Paul) Be forceful with Alex. Steer them away saying nothing.

(Paul) Try to argue with Alex.

(Paul) Don't mention what happened in the Cyberlife Store

(Megan) Agree with leaving. Agree with fighting. Say nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning for gunshot wound and light blood described**

* * *

**2.00PM Thursday 11****th**** November 2038**

Paul stayed in perfect position, assault rifle ready to fire. A part of him thought that being back here was a little pointless. All of the armed forces they currently had to worry about were behind him, and from what he's just heard on the radio, there were not enough for a sneak attack.

Still, it paid to be prepared, which was he and a few other androids were stationed here. Drones flew and buzzed behind him, which was frankly unnerving. He knew, _he knew_ that Nathan was controlling them, but at the same time...

He huffed a little to himself in forced amusement. He knew it in his head, just not in his, chest cavity.

His eyes flicked over to his companions before going back to the horizon. He was with an eclectic mix kneeling on top of trucks forming a barrier around the back of the compound. Public service, homecare, medical and one heavy lifting droid were with him.

Like Android Allies, no one here was a soldier. No one _should_ be here, but they were. They all were.

There was movement on the far ridge and he tensed, looking at it. After a few seconds, he relaxed, nothing having appeared.

A drone buzzed past them all out towards the ridge, and Paul's group ignored it for now.

Until it was shot down.

Everyone in Paul's group was alert, their guns trained on the ridge by the downed drone.

At first, nothing happened, there was no movement from the ridge, then soldiers began to flow down it like ants. Bombardier ants specifically, ready to attack the bigger organism.

_CALLUM!_ Paul called out over the link. _COMPANY!_

In the back of his head he could hear the other androids freaking out and coming to help. His group had started firing already, and he stared down the length of the barrel, trying to find someone to shoot.

His finger paused on the trigger.

Could he do it? Really? Could he kill someone? Someone who was just another pawn following orders?

If he didn't, innocent people could die.

His finger closed on the trigger and fired.

Several of the soldiers hunkered down in the snow and ice and fired back. Paul ducked behind the railing of the truck and began to shoot back. They had less ammunition, so Paul tried to be careful with his shots.

In the compound Megan jumped as she heard the shots behind them. She spun around and tried to look fruitlessly for Paul. He was hidden behind the massive disassembling machines and she could just hear gun fire.

Maggie and Megan looked at each other, and the taller girl went to go see if anyone needed medical help. Megan watched her go, feeling guilt and anger build up.

_I should have gone_

**You really think you'd have been able to help if you had?**

Megan's fingers went to pick at her clothing, but it was impossible through thick gloves. Her eyes flicked up to the security booth, what the hell were they seeing up there?

For a second she thought she was going to get an answer when her radio crackled, but it turned out to be Maggie.

"_NI, I need a second pair of hands!"_

Megan took a second to try and compose herself before running to where Maggie was. She ducked between the generators and swung through the fence before stopping at the bottom of one of the trucks. At the top Maggie was hanging precariously, holding onto a damaged android as best as she could in one hand. The android was holding with one arm, blue blood dripping from a whole in their abdomen.

"Catch!" Maggie cried, and dropped the android.

Megan had barely any time to curse as the android landed on top of her. Grunting and groaning Megan pulled herself and the android to their feet, flinching at the sound of gunfire. She began to help the android to Zach, the process quickened when Maggie caught up and draped the androids other arm over her shoulder.

Zach quickly got to work when they dropped the android off by him, patching up the internals and casing, giving the android some blue blood to drink and sending them on their way.

Megan took that time to try and properly calm down, even as more androids rallied to the area behind them to take on the military coming from behind. Maggie went back to watch for casualties while Megan stayed where she was, telling herself that she was watching the androids at the front, just in case.

In truth, she was just scared.

She jumped again at another burst of gunfire and tried to calm herself down, again.

_Please hurry up_.

* * *

**2.42PM Thursday 11****th**** November 2038**

The gunfire hadn't stopped for nearly an hour, and Megan had already had to help three more androids to Zach. The poor android had barely stopped, carefully repairing each patient before moving onto the next one.

Maggie would usually be the one to go into the line of fire to get them, calling Megan if she needed a hand. One android had fallen backwards into the compound, so Megan had been able to get them.

The radio at Megan's hip crackled and she went to grab it when Alex's voice came over.

_"Coming back in! Three injured androids and one injured human. Anyone know human first aid?"_

_"I have a medical droid with me. I'll send her down,"_ Paul responded, and a second later, Lucas came on.

_"We've got a first aid kit in here. I can see you guys and you're coming in fast, I'll have to throw it down."_

"I'll get it," Megan offered before she had even thought, and she was making her way over to the surveillance booth. It was fully elevated, so she couldn't see Lucas open the window. She did see the green bag falling from there.

She caught it and almost dropped it again from the weight. It was no office first aid kit, this felt like it had nearly everything you could ever need in it.

She ran back to Zach, who was joined by the medical droid Paul had sent down.

"Do you know what the injury is?" she asked, and since Megan had her arms full Maggie asked Alex over her radio.

_"Julia got shot,"_ the distress was clear in Alex's voice. _"We're keeping pressure on, but-."_

The android took the radio and spoke to Alex.

"Good. Keep the pressure on, leave the bullet where it is. I'll deal with that."

_"Thank you. Hope you're ready."_

On cue there was a squeal of tires loud enough to cut over the gunfire. Seconds later Oscar ran in with Julia in his arms, while Alex was helping the androids get their injured in. Allison and Ivy were just behind, arms full of weapons. A reskinned and clothed Ella jumped down from the shooters to help them distribute the new weapons and the three injured androids went to Zach and Maggie.

Megan was preoccupied by Julia. When Oscar set her down Megan could see that her face was pale and her breathing was ragged.

The medical android frowned, possibly doing a scan. "She's got a lot of layers, so the damage isn't as bad as it could have been. Those need to come off though."

Oscar looked uncomfortable about that, so the android took over, peeling back hoodies, a winter jacket and thick sweaters. They started to get sticky with blood as they got closer to the skin, finally revealing a small wound in her side, leaking blood.

Megan paled and looked away feeling sick, but the android snapped her fingers.

"I need you with me. Are there tweezers in there?"

Megan hadn't checked, so put the bag down and opened it. It was stuffed with thick bandages, band aids, scissors, and other things she wasn't sure about.

"Er… green tweezers!" she yelled, reaching for them.

"Don't touch them!" the android snapped. She rubbed her hands together as Megan froze, reaching around to grab the tweezers. "Don't want them to get contaminated. Sorry. Find some gloves and pull out alcohol wipes, a suture kit, gauze and bandages please."

The android got to work and Megan tried to recover, eyes burning.

_She was just worried, doing her job._

**Clearly she doesn't trust you, and you should stick to androids.**

_Then she wouldn't have asked me to get other stuff._

**Because we're right here and Oscar's holding Julia. If she had any other options…**

A particularly loud burst of gunfire shot Megan out of her head with a yelp, and she scrambled to look through the first aid kit. Tears dripped unwarranted down her face, feeling like they were about to freeze there.

"Gloves, gloves, gloves…" she found a pack of plastic gloves, and after ripping off her own she tore open the packet. The cold attacked her fingers with a vengeance and her hands began to tremble as she put the flimsy plastic gloves on.

"Wipes, sutures, gauze, bandages. Wipes, sutures, gauze, bandages…" Megan's teeth began to chatter as he dug through the box, looking for what the android wanted. Even with the noise around them she heard the soft plink as the bullet was dropped to the ground.

"Wipes," the android held her hand out and Megan dropped the wipes in it, followed by a suture kit when asked for, then everything else.

Julia was patched up, and Megan only began to relax when the android put her clothes back on, bloodied patches on the other side of her body.

"Get her somewhere warm and give her water," she instructed Oscar, who nodded and carried her out towards the trucks, presumably to put her in a cab. The android leaned back on her knees and looked over at Megan, who had peeled off the gloves and was shakily putting her winter ones back on.

"I'm sorry I snapped," the android said. "I couldn't take any risks."

"I-I-I know," Megan stammered, hating that she was still upset by that.

"I'd suggest you sit somewhere quiet, but," the android looked around at the one side of the firefight they could see from here. "there's nowhere really quiet. Give me the first aid kit."

Megan did so, and the android smiled warmly.

"Deep breaths, we'll get through this," she said, and disappeared back to where Paul was.

Megan took deep, long breaths, blinking back fresh tears before turning to look at Zach. He had recruited the least injured android to help him get the other two stable, and Maggie and Alex were helping steady them. Allison had disappeared, although she was probably helping somewhere.

_"Android down at the back, and company's coming at the front!"_ Lucas called, and Megan knew that she had to move. It took a few seconds, but her feet began to walk, and then run, to get to the android so that they could get to safety.

* * *

While there will be time skips, the game doesn't finish until midnight Thursday. Plenty could happen

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Paul) Shoot with hesitation. Don't shoot at all

(Megan) Go with Maggie

(Megan) QTEs to catch and haul the android back

(Megan) Don't try to catch it. QTEs

(Megan) QTEs for first aid kit. (Julia's health depends on how fast you are, but you'd have to take several minutes for her to die)


	16. Chapter 16

**6.23PM Thursday 11****th**** November 2038**

It was quiet now.

It wouldn't be for long. The firefights were happening in waves now, giving both sides a chance to breath.

The humans in Android Allies had done a bit of a swap around to get fresh eyes and limbs on things. Well, mostly Megan and Lucas. They needed everyone who could shoot, shooting. Nathan was the only one practiced enough to handle the drones and Oscar didn't dare leave Julia.

Alex and Allison had both taken up positions with the shooters, learning how to shoot on the fly or re-loading everyone else's weapons. Megan was now on watch duty while Lucas was helping Zach and Maggie. She and Maggie would swap in a few hours.

Shooters took this time to take stock of ammo, Nathan flew his drones high out of gun range to keep them safe. Megan was watching the two sides of the military they were fighting, while keeping an eye on charging drones.

Zach had not stopped the entire time. Working tirelessly to keep as many androids as possible in working order. He was rationing Thirium now, although that was the only problem.

All in all, for people not trained in combat, they were doing quite well.

Megan did some leg stretches while looking around. She couldn't see the military at the back of the compound, as they had retreated over the hill for now. The ones at the front had formed a van barricade and were all hunkered behind that.

_"See anything up there? Over,"_ Alex asked over the radio.

"Nothing, they're either behind the hill or the vans. Over,"

"_Nathan?"_

Nathan took the time to fly a couple of the drones, seeing the soldiers re-loading and dealing with injuries.

"They're preparing for another round. Over."

_"Got it. Over and out."_

Megan's gaze drifted down to the disassembly machines, and felt her gut twist. There must be about thirty soldiers still in them, cramped together, in the dark.

She didn't know what to do about it.

Nathan followed her gaze for a moment and grimaced.

"Yeah. I know."

"We can't let them go, can we?" she'd already thought about the consequences, but wanted to hear what someone else would say.

"Probably not. Well, I dunno. We took all of their weapons and they've got to be hungry and dehydrated by now. It might distract them to send them at them."

"Or it might just give them more soldiers," Megan countered. "People to send back to get re-enforcements."

"Or that," Nathan agreed. "One of us has got to give out though."

"We've got the most weapons now and androids can take more damage," Megan thought out loud.

"They've got re-enforcements and training. Come on, you're a history student. You've compared armies before right?"

"You think I can remember specifics off the top of my head?" Megan asked incredulously. "But yeah, we both have something the other side lacks, but, they can get supplies. If we tried we'd…" Megan trailed off her thought as she realised the end.

"We'd die trying," Nathan finished. "Shit."

Megan felt her stomach drop. "We're done for, aren't we?"

"What else can we do?" Nathan stared resolutely at the drone screens, hands shaking over the controls. "If we surrender, we're fucked. If we stay here, we're…"

Megan swallowed. "They're all human. They need to sleep. Most of our guys don't. We might be able to sneak away."

"They'll sleep in shifts or something. It won't be that easy."

"I'm trying to be optimistic."

"I know. Sorry," Nathan blinked. "I'm just scared."

"Me too," Megan swallowed. "They can't keep going all night though, right?"

Nathan didn't answer, and Megan checked the binoculars again. There was movement behind the hills and a gun muzzle poked out from behind a van.

"Another round coming, over," she spoke into the radio, and barely registered the response as it all raged again.

* * *

**8.33PM Thursday 11****th**** November 2038**

A few shots rang out, but it seemed to go all quiet again. Megan didn't relax yet, watching both sides and wished she had the neck of an owl so that she could twist her head around without moving her whole body.

"They've retreated again, over," she said over the radio.

_"Noted. Over and out," _Alex sounded exhausted, not that was surprising. All Megan wanted to do was sleep. The sun had gone down hours ago, so it looked like midnight.

Megan caught movement from the vans, and pressed her eyes against the binoculars.

A soldier was walking towards the compound, waving a white flag.

After a check on the hill group, she reached for the radio.

"Soldier approaching from the vans waved a white flag. Over."

_"Yeah, the androids just told me. Figuring out who to send. Over."_

_"I could go," _Ivy offered. "_They might not kill a human. Over."_

"_No!"_ Maggie's denial was louder than expected, and there was a pause as she regained control. _"Ivy, no."_

_"Maggie, it makes sense."_

_"I don't care. Please don't."_

_"Both of you, no,"_ Allison was speaking now. _"This is not for a damn martyr to decide. This is a vote, over."_

Megan spotted movement on the railings. "I think we missed the vote. Over."

Callum was heading for the parlaying soldier, and Megan relayed this.

"_Sorry,"_ Paul came on. _"Vote was pretty quick."_

_"No worries Beep Boop,"_ Alex assured. _"Let's just see how this plays out. Over."_

Callum spoke with the solider quite animatedly, waving his arms around angrily before storming back to safety. Shooters kept aim at the soldier, just in case, and Paul came back on the radio.

_"Apparently he wants the soldiers in the disassembly machines released. If we do that, we get a respite, over."_

Nathan and Megan looked at each other, since they had only spoke about this not long ago.

_"That's it?" _Ivy asked. _"A damn respite? Absolute fuckers… Over."_

_"It sounds like a trick,"_ Maggie said. _"We'll just be giving them more manpower."_

_"If we don't hand them over?"_ Alex asked tentatively.

_"…They'll call in helicopters and bomb us. The disassembly machines would survive, we wouldn't. Over."_

_"Shit,"_ Allison cursed. _"Don't them over and die. Hand them over, and probably get overrun."_

"They'll be tired, hungry, dehydrated," Megan offered. "They need help, surely they wouldn't send them back out? Over."

_"Then this respite is them recovering before killing us all, over,"_ Allison added bitterly.

_"Can't we run?"_ Oscar came on for the first time. "_Use this respite to get the hell out of here? Over."_

_"And go where with this many androids? I'm not seeing It, over." _

_"Not to mention, we're shattered,"_ added Maggie. _"We've been at this for hours. A respite might be good just to rest. Over."_

_"The more rest we get, the more rest they get,"_ Allison sighed. _"But, yeah, I'm tired too. Over."_

_"You're forgetting that we're here,"_ Paul came on. _"We can keep going while you guys rest. We can cope. Over." _

"I think we all need a break for longer than half an hour," Megan said. "It's this or get bombed. We can hold off humans. We can't hold off helicopters and bombs. Over."

There was silence on the other end for a little bit, and Callum went back to the soldier. There was a bit more talking and Callum went back into the compound. Megan watched as androids jumped down to join him, and he went towards the disassembly machines.

_"Nathan, can you get a couple of drones by the disassemblers? Over," _Paul asked, and Nathan responded by doing just that, hovering three drones over the machines as the androids opened them up one by one.

Megan kept watch on both sides as Callum and the other androids got the tired, hungry and dehydrated soldiers under control, and frogmarched them back to the van line. The radio crackled again after a few minutes.

_"According to Callum we've got two hours, and in his own words 'make sure the squishies sleep, especially the shooters and watchers.' Over."_

_"Two hours isn't a lot of time,"_ Alex started, and Paul interrupted.

_"It'll have to be enough. We'll get a couple of androids up into the surveillance booth and you can sleep, alright? Over."_

"Fine by us," Megan responded. "Nathan looks like he's about to drop, over," she smiled a little when Nathan glared at her, only interrupted by a yawn.

_"First, are they actually retreating? Over"_ Alex asked, and Megan checking the binoculars again. There was no sign of them at the van line or the hill line. Nathan's drones told a similar story.

The van line was dealing with their new influx, and the hill line were sitting on their asses.

"We seem to be okay, over."

_"Lower the booth and we'll swap you out. There's some cabs back here you can sleep in, or the disassemblers, since they're empty. Over," _Paul informed.

_"Pass," _Ivy was quick to say. _"They've been in there nearly 24 hours. It'll reek of piss. Over."_

_"Fair point. Sleep where you can and we'll get you up in a few hours. Over and out."_

Megan lowered the booth down to the androids waiting to replace them. She left Nathan to explain the drone controls and deliberately chose a van close to Paul.

_"Nervousness Incarnate, what are you doing? Over,"_ Paul sounded half amused.

"Sleeping where I feel safe, over."

_"Front line is not safe, over."_

"Nowhere is safe, and we have a respite. I'll be fine. G'night Beep Boop. Over."

Paul sighed good naturedly over the radio. _"See you in a few hours, over and out." _

* * *

We're not too far from the end now

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Megan) Be hopeful

(Megan) Be more blunt about missing the vote. Say nothing

(Megan) Suggest running (lead to a different sequence) Say nothing


	17. Chapter 17

(Human blood beware)

**10.31PM Thursday 11****th**** November 2038**

_"Two hours are almost up. Back to where you were folks! Over,"_ Paul intoned over the radio.

Megan woke up with a jerk and groan. It felt like she had just fallen asleep, which probably wasn't wrong.

Registering what Paul had said, she got up and out of the truck cab she'd been sleeping in.

The temperature had only dropped in the last two hours, and her breath plumed in front of her as she made her way back into the compound.

It looked like Zach had finally gotten a break, and had gained a couple of hand guns. He looked up at Megan as she passed, and explained.

"We're probably going to have a-a harder time. These might help," he gestured to the guns. "Point and shoot apparently."

Megan didn't know if she was going to be down here or up in the booth again. The booth was already lowering and she could see Nathan inside, yawning. It seemed like he had never left.

The booth seemed like a cushy option, warm, out of the way… She looked at Zach. She liked Zach, he was sweet, and, she felt a bit more useful down here, even if she was more likely to panic.

"Anyone with Rainbow3? Over,"

_"With me,"_ Ivy responded. "_What? Over."_

"Does she want to go in the booth, or stay on the ground with Zach? Over," Megan asked.

_"BOOTH!"_ Maggie shouted down the radio. _"We were due to swap anyway, and it's freezing out there… Over and out."_

Megan clipped the radio back to her belt and stood up by Zach, who had heard the whole thing. He crouched down and picked up a gun to give to her.

Swallowing hard, she took it. The gun was heavy, much heavier than it looked. She held it in both hands, almost like she was trying to hand to back to him, even though he'd never take it. For a moment all she could see was that android from the bus stop.

Zach was talking, and she forced herself to focus on him.

"It's an older gun, holds 15 bullets, has 10 left," Zach explained.

Megan swallowed again, and found that she didn't know what to do with it. She would need both hands, and putting it in her belt or back pocket seemed like a near death wish. She elected to carefully put it back on the ground.

Lucas arrived, rubbing his hands and stomping his feet. "It's fucking freezing!" he declared.

"You will be warm soon," Zach added. "Once the fighting starts."

"Great," Lucas sighed. "Really looking forward to that," he sniffed, nose running in the cold. Megan's was doing the same.

The booth whirred back up on its hydraulics and after a few minutes Maggie came on the radio.

_"There's movement. Get ready, over."_

Drones buzzed and whirred into life to fly above them. Megan and Lucas stood on either side of Zach, Megan facing where the hill line would be, Lucas facing the van line.

"They've only had two hours sleep too," Lucas suggested, and Megan nodded. She didn't want to say that the military were trained to run on little sleep.

Gunshots began to ring out on both sides, and almost instantly someone was down on Megan's side.

The ice was even worse than before, so she had to slip and slide over to them and back to the get them to Zach. So began a long game of 'don't fall over'.

* * *

**11.30PM Thursday 11****th**** November 2038**

Two hours sleep had not been enough.

Despite that, all the humans were running on pure adrenaline. There was a small queue for Zach's services and he was rapidly running low on Thirium. He was reserving them for serious injuries now, much to some androids complaints. Zach managed to hold his ground on that.

Then, there was quiet.

The gunfire stopped, and was replaced by shouting from the van line. It was loud enough for Megan to hear it, although not clearly.

Androids suddenly began to drop into the main compound, slowly walking towards the tunnel entrance.

_"They're trying to retreat, but some of the soldiers are upset about that. Be on guard. Over,"_ Paul warned, and Megan went for her gun, holding it in one hand with fingers nowhere near the trigger. There was no way a few soldiers were going to get past the group by the tunnel.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucas grabbed his gun.

There was a yell from the other side, picked up by several people, and the androids opened fire.

Megan could see the shadows of people falling pretty quickly, but somehow, someone got through.

There were people behind him, so the tunnel androids dealt with them. The lone solider stood in the compound, waving their gun around and quickly spotting the injured androids.

Megan gripped the handgun so tight her hands shook.

_Point it at them. Point it at them. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD POINT IT AT THEM!_

**_I can't._**

She could see Lucas pointing his gun, but she was frozen. She couldn't move.

Her radio crackled and Maggie yelled that someone had made it into the compound. The solider ducked and rolled from the gunfire to hide between the generators, still pointing their gun at Zach and his patients.

Megan's arms were raising, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Everything was shaking. She was going to be sick.

**Shoot them**. A voice whispered. **Simple thing. Pull the trigger. Nice and easy.**

_I can't_

**Sure you can. Even if it just scares them**

She could physically feel her knees knocking against each other.

She fired.

It missed, ricocheting off the generator. It made them jump though, and they aimed their gun in Megan's direction.

She screamed and ducked as they fired, bullet whistling over her head. Then an android shot the soldier properly.

They collapsed to the ground, red seeping into the ice. The fact it wasn't blue somehow made it better for a second. One, short, second.

Megan's gun fell from her hands and she doubled over. She was going to be sick she was going to be sick!

She barely heard Lucas talk through his radio.

"Beep Boop. Need you down here. NI's freaking out. Over."

_"I heard her scream, is she hurt?!"_

"No, just, get down here. Over and out."

Time seemed to stretch and bend. In an eternity and no time at all Paul was right there, holding her shoulders.

"Hey, hey Megan," his voice sounded like it was underwater. "Can you look at me? Hmm?"

Megan managed to meet his face, suddenly realising that she was hyperventilating.

"I need you to hold your breath for a sec. Not long, promise."

**_I can't breathe I can't breathe I'm going to vomit_**

It felt like she couldn't breathe from her stomach, like the air was trapped above her diaphragm. There wasn't enough air, she needed to breathe!

"Megan, you know I wouldn't let you get hurt, okay? I just need you to hold your breath for a few, short seconds, alright? Seven, measly seconds."

Megan nodded rapidly and tried, tried to do what he said. It took a few goes, and after a short while, she was breathing in a calming 4, 7, 8 pattern.

"I shot them, I think," she admitted, tearing up now that her breathing had calmed. "I didn't-, I don't know what happened, I-"

"Alright, alright. I'm going to hug you, okay?" when Megan nodded Paul drew her into a hug. "It's okay, you're alright."

Paul looked out over the compound, so far the fighting had not started back up. The charge on the tunnel hadn't been followed up.

Megan gripped his shirt and cried into it, mostly out of stress. The two of them stood like that until a message came from Callum.

_I can hear engines. Sounds like they're moving._

As if Maggie had heard him, she came on the radio.

_"Both sides have retreated. And, still going back, are they leaving? Over."_

_"Why would they be leaving?_" Alex asked. _"I don't trust this, over."_

* * *

Well, that went quickly. Anyone who's been paying attention to the time and date stamps will know why it all stopped. Poor Megan though, I seem to enjoy putting her through the wringer, don't I?

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Megan) Go in the booth without consulting Maggie. Stay with Zach without saying another on the radio.

(Megan) Mention that she wants to go in the booth. Gently rib Maggie about going in the booth

(Megan) Don't take the gun.

(Megan) QTEs for getting across the ice.

(Megan) Don't go for the gun (Will get shot at until Lucas shoots. QTEs to dodge*)

(Megan) Don't fire. Shout. (Noth will get gun pointed at her. Probably shot at. QTEs to dodge*)

(Megan) QTEs to dodge the responding fire.*

(Paul) Match his breathing. Tap finger.

(Megan) QTEs for the breathing exercises.

(Paul) Respond to Callum

*Failed QTEs result in injury or death, depending on how badly you failed. Yeah, Megan can die this time.


	18. Chapter 18

**1.12AM Friday 12****th**** November 2038**

Nothing happened for about 2 hours.

The drones hadn't spotted anything, all the military had retreated, and no had dared check why yet.

The earlier threat was still in everyone's head, and they were all listening for an airborne attack.

No one from Android Allies had dared sleep, even as the adrenaline faded and tiredness kicked in. Megan had admittedly napped with Paul, but now she sat with him on one of the trucks, watching the hill line.

It was still freezing, but she didn't go sit in the truck cab, despite Paul suggesting it multiple times.

_"Single van coming towards the van line,"_ Maggie came over the radio, sounding more awake than she had been half an hour ago. _"Drones don't see anything else. Over."_

Megan looked behind her to see androids assembling into defensive positions. It still amazed and slightly freaked her out that they could do that without audibly communicating.

The whole compound went so silent you could hear a pin drop at the other end of it. So hearing someone shout from the van line was just about possible even if you couldn't make out the words.

Megan didn't recognise the voice, but other members of Android Allies did.

"_Holy shit that's Markus!"_ Alex cried. _"I need to see this!"_

_"Can confirm, that is Markus,"_ Maggie added. _"Wait. The Deviant Hunter's there, the RK800. Over."_

Megan looked at Paul and gripped his free hand. He squeezed back as some of the androids on their truck talked.

"Why are they both here?"

"I heard the Deviant Hunter tried to go for a YK500."

"No, even he can't be that heartless."

"It's what I heard. Besides, high chance he's still controlled by Cyberlife."

"But with Markus though? Maybe he's free now"

"You want to take that risk?"

Megan squeezed Paul's hand again and looked over her shoulder. She had missed something, as more shooters were gathered around the front, guns pointed at the van line.

They then pulled back, and a small group of people came in through the tunnel. Callum was at the lead, and behind him was a small group of androids. Nothing they couldn't deal with if things went wrong.

Paul stiffened next to Megan.

"It is definitely this Markus, and the RK800, Conner, is apparently on our side. Callum wants Android Allies over there."

"Why?" Megan asked, and Allison asked the same question once it had been relayed over the radio.

"He thinks it's best we're open about who's here?" Paul didn't sound convinced.

_"Come on, it's Markus. The guy hasn't hurt a single human in this entire revolution. We'll be fine, over,"_ Alex chided.

_"It's not him we're worried about," _Allison corrected. _"We know nothing about these other guys. Over."_

Paul spoke into his radio. "Some of the shooters are going to watch these guys. We should be okay. Over."

_"…Alright. I'll head over. Over and out,"_ Alex clicked off, and there was movement as Alex climbed and jumped down the icy framework, Ella following.

Megan and Paul looked at each other, and he put his gun down before sliding off the truck, landing on the ice. She wiggled towards the edge and looked down to see Paul holding his arms up to catch her.

"I'm not a child," she raised her eyebrows.

"No, but you're short and the ground is icy. Humour me."

Megan went with it, and slipped off the truck, letting Paul catch her and place her gently on the ground. The two of them walked over to the main compound. As they walked the other members of Android Allies appeared out of the woodwork.

The booth lowered to let Nathan and Maggie out, Ivy and Allison dropped down from the rails while Lucas got up from near Zach. Finally Oscar helped Julia from the truck cab they'd holed up in.

Callum waited for them to all assemble. The new androids were loosely arranged into two groups, one larger group hanging back, while four stood closer to Callum.

Megan recognised the RK800, Conner, from the grainy picture Julia had circulated on the second meeting, a week ago? Had it really been so little time?

There were other three androids with Conner. One was woman with strawberry blonde hair tied back into a braid and gaze narrowed suspiciously at the assembling humans. Another was a dark skinned man, who looked like one of the androids from the university. He probably had been honestly.

Lastly was the android between them, skin a few shades lighter than the lecturer android, and with one blue and one green eye.

He stood in the middle and watched as Oscar helped Julia over, as they were the last ones.

"Is this everyone?" he asked.

"Yup, that's all the crazy humans who decided to help us," Callum shrugged.

"Aw, Callum! That's the nicest thing you've said about us!" Alex cried, clasping their hands together.

"Don't get used to it squishy. And note I called you all 'crazy'."

"It's not inaccurate," Lucas admitted.

"This was insane," Nathan added.

"But, here we are," Ivy smiled.

"You're, all college students," Conner said slowly. "With the exception of Miss Rowland, and..." his eyes landed on Ella, then Paul, who shifted uncomfortably next to Megan. She reached back to take his hand and rub her thumb over her knuckles.

"You're all a bit young for this," Markus took over.

"A lot of political movements in the last twenty years have been started by high school students, so, we're outside of the average," Alex added, and everyone craned around to look at them.

"Statistics, I'm impressed," Allison noted.

"Allison, take it back a notch," Maggie added.

"What? I just said-!"

"We all heard what you said," Paul said, before looking at the (mostly) amused androids in front of them. "How did you know to come here?"

"We caught wind that the military had lost control of one of the Recycling Plants. We thought it was worth looking into."

"Cool, so what next?" Alex asked. "The ones hounding us seemed to have disappeared, but they could come back."

"It's unlikely," the darkest android spoke. "Also, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Josh, this is Markus, North, and Conner."

"Alright, I'm Alex, this is Ella, Ivy, Maggie, Allison, Nathan, Lucas Megan, Paul, Oscar and Julia," Alex introduced, going down the half circle they had formed. "You probably already know Callum, and why is it unlikely that the military will come back?"

"We're a bit out of the loop, we've been here since… Wednesday afternoon," Maggie seemed to have a small existential crisis upon realising that they hadn't been there that long. It felt like weeks.

"There was a revolution, we won," North shrugged. "Military won't be bothering us."

"Great!" Alex turned to Josh, seeming to have other priorities as Paul relaxed from relief. "You're Josh?"

"Yes?" he looked confused as Alex broke into a huge grin.

"Nice to see you again professor!" they beamed, which slowly faded. "Also, on behalf of the University of Detroit, I apologise for the fucking mess earlier in the year. Those responsible were expelled."

"For destruction of university property?" Josh asked ruefully.

"Yeah, sorry."

Josh waved it off. "No more than I expected."

Megan realised they were talking about an event earlier in the semester, where a group of drunk students had attacked an android. Must have been this guy.

"Anyway," Allison took over. "Revolution happened, all good now, we can go home?"

"An evacuation order is planned," Conner informed, and Ivy scoffed.

"Yeah, we're not leaving."

"It might still be dangerous," Markus intervened. "You might be best off going home to your families."

"We just went through a five hour firefight and made it out with minimal casualties. I think we'll be fine."

"Suit yourself," North didn't seem to care.

"You're more likely to get injured," Markus continued to argue, and Alex stepped in.

"Don't worry about us, this is your victory, don't worry about a group of squishies."

"We're running with that nickname?" Julia asked.

"It's cute."

Allison groaned. "We're not running with that nickname."

"We can put it to a vote!"

Markus cleared his throat, making everyone shut up.

"Perhaps, when things have calmed down, we could use some human allies," he offered. North shot him a look which he ignored. "Humans that are crazy enough to support us."

"I think we fit that bill," Alex grinned.

"And, what about us?" Callum asked. "What did you actually come here for?"

"I came to see if you needed any help," Markus answered evenly. "And to invite you to join us properly, to join Jericho."

Nathan raised his hand like he was in school.

"Jericho was a ship right? That was destroyed?"

"…Yes, but we're still here, and we will rebuild," Markus smiled at Callum. "What do you say?"

"I'll have to talk to the others," Callum narrowed his eyes. "We'll see."

Markus turned to Paul and Ella. Paul tensed in surprise, while Ella just looked confused. "What about you friends? Where do you two fit into all of this?"

Paul's eyes flitted around for support, before realising that he needed to answer this one.

"I'm with these guys. Android Allies."

"By choice?" North asked, and Paul frowned at her, annoyed at her insinuation.

He made a big show of resting his hands on Megan's shoulders. "Yes."

Megan looked up in surprise, but relaxed. However, there was something that made her a little uncertain. She rested on her hands on his and tapped out a metronome.

"And you?" Markus turned to face Ella.

"Same as him."

North didn't look happy, but Conner stepped forward then.

"I have your contact details upon scanning your faces," he informed. "We can get in touch once things have calmed down."

"That's not creepy," Ivy spoke sarcastically, and Conner looked over, face mildly confused.

"In that case, we can get the fuck outta here," Allison cried before looking over at Oscar and Julia. "Julia, do you know if you need to see a doctor?"

"Helena took care of most of it," Julia responded, most likely referring to the medical android. "I'll probably only need to see one in a few weeks to get the stitches out. Plenty of time."

"Thank God," Alex breathed, "Anything we need to do before we go? Ideas on how to get back?"

"We can take a van back to the city," Allison took charge. "Back to yours for now?" she asked Alex, who nodded.

"Fine by me."

"You have the biggest place, that's why we went there," Allison shrugged. "And," she did a quick head count, "we might need two vans."

"Me and Maggie can drive," Ivy offered.

"Alright. Let's collect what shit we brought and get the fuck outta here!" Allison declared.

Everyone scattered, but Megan saw Alex remain for a moment to address Markus and his group.

"You want to know how crazy we are? We came here to rescue two androids with rolling pins, kitchen knives, a single taser, and layers instead of bulletproof vests."

They ran off before any android could exclaim horror.

* * *

So, quick reminders, this is based on Jacksepticeye's playthrough of Detroit, wherein Simon died, and no one else did.

Weird note, this is the second to last chapter. It crept up on my. Monday will be the last chapter of this, which means I will be working on the other endings! They won't be as long as this, it'll be like the post credit cutscenes. One chapter per ending, although I haven't worked out all of the potential endings for this one yet. Definitely a 'Megan Dead' ending, probably one where they abandon the Recycling Centre. I'll add it to the already existing 'Alternate Endings' post when I remember.

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Paul) Don't help Megan down

(Megan) Drop down without Paul's help

(Megan) Hold Paul's hand. Don't react.

(Megan) Comment about Josh

(Paul) Agree to go to Jericho (depends on relationship with Megan if that option is unlocked)


	19. Chapter 19

**2.00AM Friday 12****th ****November 2038**

Despite Ivy and Maggie offering, Ella and Paul ended up driving.

The roads were quiet, though icy, and the human members of Android Allies were exhausted. Too exhausted to drive safely.

Megan didn't know what it looked like in the back of the vans, she was up front with Paul.

She was curled up, watching the dusting of snow get shunted off the windscreen by the wipers, the regular movement almost hypnotic. The trip was mostly silent, except for Megan's breathing.

She could finally relax, after what felt like an eternity, Paul was safe. She was safe. Everything was calm.

Her anxiety still whispered in the background, but right now, she was too tired and too relieved to care.

She knew Paul was occasionally sending her looks, as if to check that she was still there.

"You can sleep," he spoke softly. "I'm happy to carry you."

"Everyone will want carrying then," Megan mumbled tiredly. "You should save yourself from that."

"True. Oscar might be awkward."

Both of them huffed a small laugh and settled back down.

They reached Alex's place and everyone went down to the basement, collapsing on whatever soft surface was available. They were all quickly asleep, leaving Paul and Ella awake.

Paul found himself by Megan, feeling an urge to stick close. Ella probably felt the same, as she sat next to where Alex was sleeping.

The female android leaned her head against the wall, and looked into space, LED flickering.

_"Are you alright?" _Paul sent across so no one woke up. Ella jumped, but nodded.

_"Just, getting used to it,"_ a pained expression flitted across her face. _"And trying not to think about, certain things."_

It didn't take much to guess what she meant. She'd been partially disassembled and repaired again, becoming deviant very quickly. That definitely wasn't something you would want to dwell on.

_"I take it you've known Alex a long time,"_ Paul changed the subject, and Ella nodded.

_"Six years. Possibly not the best decision, Alex was fourteen, certainly not a child. Their parents also seemed to realise this a bit late, but, they never got rid of me. So, small mercies."_

She looked over at Paul. _"What about you two?"_

_"We only met about a month ago, believe it or not. I used to…"_ Paul paused for a second, not wanting to use the word 'belong', "_be with her neighbours. But they needed someone to do things, quicker, and Megan lived alone, so they thought they'd be a bit busybody-ish, and gave me to her. It's worked out quite well, all things considered."_

_"Yes, we are both lucky,"_ Ella looked down at Alex fondly. _"Having people who come to rescue us without a thought for their own wellbeing."_

_"If I were human, I'd have a lot of grey hairs and a heart attack from this one. It's a damn miracle she didn't get shot!"_

_"Someone did,"_ Ella looked over at Julia. _"Alex desperately wanted to go make sure she was okay when they heard, but they were running around reloading and we needed all the help we could get."_

_"They've been friends for a long time?"_

_"They used to live next door to each other since they were children, apparently. I came in when they were having a rough patch, as childhood friends often do when they become teenagers, but they sorted things out."_

Paul nodded to himself. _"I know I haven't known Megan long, but now I wish I had known her for longer. From what I've heard it seems that she could have used someone like me in high school."_

Ella's LED whirred as she thought about it, and decided to change the subject.

_"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become deviant? It wasn't, there, was it?"_

_"No,"_ Paul confirmed. _"It was, to protect Megan, from herself."_

_"You two are quite dependant on each other," _Ella noted.

_"I suppose we are. I probably shouldn't be, but, she needs me, and, _I _get scared sometimes. There's so much I thought I understood, and I don't. I, I feel safe with her."_

Ella tilted her head to one side, but didn't say anything else about it.

* * *

**1.12PM Friday 12****th ****November 2038**

Megan groaned as she slowly woke up. Well, she had woken up in the night, for nightmares she no longer remembered. Now it didn't feel like she'd come out of a nightmare, and she sat up on the blow up mattress.

Android Allies were still milling about the basement, and Julia was still asleep for now. Megan didn't feel like getting up, not from low energy or feeling bad, she actually felt good. She didn't want to get up yet because everyone was safe, she was warm and cosy in a blanket nest she had made in her sleep, and the sheer relief of not waking up at the camp again made her want to sigh and relax.

"Afternoon sleepy head," Paul spoke somewhere above her, out of her line of sight. "You getting up?"

"Nooooooooooo," Megan burrowed into her blanket nest. "I'm asleep."

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure I believe you…"

Megan began making overly fake snoring noises with her eyes closed.

The blanket was ripped off and she blindly reached out for it.

"Nooooo! It's cold!" she protested.

"It's one in the afternoon, get up," there was a smile in Paul's voice, but since he didn't give the blanket back Megan rolled into a sitting position.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, there's lunch upstairs," Paul pointed up the stairs to make his point.

Megan stumbled off the mattress and followed Paul's finger upstairs.

In the kitchen was a pile of bread, cheese, ham, jam, peanut butter and various other sandwich fillings out. Ella was organising some of them, keeping the stuff that needed to be kept cool in the fridge, all while humming to herself.

The android turned to the door when Megan walked in.

"Ah, Paul said you'd be coming up."

"Moring, er, afternoon," Megan corrected.

"Afternoon indeed. How do you like your sandwiches?"

"You don't have to, I can-I can do it."

"I know sweetheart," the word 'sweetheart' was tossed out so casually it threw Megan off, "but it's giving me some normality after a traumatic experience. Just, humour me. Please."

Megan managed a small smile as she looked at the options, and her brain went blank.

"Ham, ham and cheese?" she fell on a staple.

"Toasted?"

Megan nodded, and before she could blink the sandwich was assembled and in a sandwich press.

Ella watched the sandwich press. She had changed clothes, no longer in the android uniform. However it was clear that the clothes had come Alex's eclectic wardrobe, as she was in a royal blue shirt with a purple denim jacket with black jeans. Her hair had changed to blonde, which hung loose around her shoulders. Her LED still spun on her temple, although given what Paul had said about his, Megan could understand why that was still there.

"Do you know what's going to happen now?" the android asked quietly, and Megan was surprised.

"I, er, no?" Megan fumbled. "I-I-I don't know."

Ella nodded to herself. "Me neither. It's, kind of exciting."

"Terrifying," Megan muttered.

"That too," Ella chuckled. "I'm, I'm just a bit worried about when Alex's parents come home. They, they gave me up, after all…"

Ella moved to wrap her arms around herself, and Megan was at a loss. Should she comfort her? How? She didn't know Ella, she didn't know how she'd react to certain things. What if she made it worse!?

The press beeped before a decision could be made and Ella quickly retrieved it, dropping the two halves of the steaming sandwich onto the plate. It was handed to Megan, and she took it carefully.

"…Are, are you okay?"

Ella's face fell. "I don't know," she admitted, "But, please don't tell Alex that."

"They, they'd want to know," Megan's fingers tapped the plate. "If you were worried about something."

"Maybe. Just, not now," Ella smiled. "Why don't you head back downstairs?"

Megan recognised a dismissal and went back into the basement with her plate.

Back downstairs not much had changed. Alex looked up when Megan came down and grinned.

"Hey, heard you were up!" they grinned. "Now we can start. Everyone, gather around Julia!" they called out into the basement, and you could just hear Julia groan.

"Just in the general vicinity. Your voice carries Alex."

Everyone grabbed a chair and sat near Julia. Ella came downstairs and also grabbed a chair, and the group was arranged in a loose circle, with Alex close to the centre. Megan ate her cooling toastie as Alex talked.

"So, in the space of roughly a week, the android revolution has been and won," Alex declared. "We have contacts with the rebel leaders, which may prove useful in the future, so, what's next?" Alex rummaged for a tablet and flicked through it. "We still have groups in California, Alabama and Phoenix, plus support that Nathan's drummed up overseas."

"That support might have changed," Nathan interrupted. "Given recent events, but it has made the plight of androids more public."

"Fair point, that's a bit iffy," Alex conceded. "Now, Detroit is under evacuation order, although in no uncertain terms, fuck that. So, we first need to sort out who's going to stay where. Student accommodation would likely have been evacuated. So, who needs a place to stay?"

Nathan, Oscar, Ivy, Maggie and Allison all put their hands up.

"Okay, we have plenty of room in the basement if you want. Any other options…?" Alex cast around the room.

"I can put someone up," Lucas volunteered.

"There's some space in my apartment," said Julia.

"I think it's best you stay here Jules," Alex said softly. "Just in case."

Julia nodded, and Paul nudged Megan.

"Can we get anyone with us?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Don't think so, my place is tiny, and…" Megan thought about it, "And the only way it would work was if they slept on the couch; my bed isn't big enough for two, not that I'd want to…" she trailed off as her face went as red as her at the thought.

"On the floor perhaps?" Paul tried to rescue.

"I don't have a blow up mattress or anything like that."

"So the only space is the couch."

"Yeah, but, the couch is _your_ space."

"Anything to add you two?" Alex asked, and Megan startled.

"I, erm, my, my, apartment is small, and-"

"Breathe Megan," Alex held their hands out appeasingly. "I have plenty of space here. While everyone thinks about that," Alex flicked through the tablet again, grin slowly growing. "Who wants to go to DC for a protest?"

* * *

We're at the end! This has been something. This doesn't seem to have had the same reception as the first main part, which is understandable, given the six month break. As you might have guessed, this leads to the same Epilogue, although Hank wouldn't be there with this ending, because they never met him.

I do have other endings listed and roughly planned. I will try and write them, but I make no promises.

I will admit this was rushed (I know, hear me out) it took me a while to get the drive to finish this. I basically did this in drips and drabs, unlike the Protest Path which I knocked out in two months. The ending of this is especially rushed, I admit, mostly because I got really stuck on the firefight section. If I had written three storylines like OG Detroit (ha ha ha ha oh no, not happening on my own, thank you) then I could have dropped in their storylines. But, i didn't, and I don't want to!

Hope you enjoyed this ride with me, and hopefully it won't take another six months for me to post something. By which I mean it will probably take at least that long.

**Other Options Flowchart**

(Megan) Agree to being carried.

(Paul) Be more vague about how he became deviant.

(Megan) Get up. Don't answer

(Megan) Keep trying for the blanket. Try to sleep without it

(Megan) Cheese sandwich. Tuna. Pickle. Peanut butter. Chocolate spread. Something unhealthy and ridiculous.

(Megan) Comfort Ella with words. Hug Ella. Do both.


End file.
